Cómo Llegó el Atardecer
by Filomental
Summary: El pasado de Sunset Shimmer evoca misterio y leyenda. La huérfana desconocida, la estudiante sin credo y la aspirante a princesa. Poder y ambición. Deber y corrupción. Lee cómo empezó este ciclo.
1. Prólogo

Buenas, estimado/estimada lector/lectora. Hago éste fic porque me han influenciado dos fanfics diferentes pero que tratan de un mismo personaje, el primero es: Hilos del destino, de AngelMariaNF que desarrolla una Sunset Shimmer que es exactamente contraria a la mía con un tono único en su narración, el segundo es: Identidad Robada, de FHix, que tiene una temática afín a la mía, la identidad, pero para encontrar la identidad de Sunset Shimmer (de Equestria poni) recurre a otros personajes sin abordarla nunca de forma directa – aunque el personaje principal viene a ser la Sunset Shimmer del mundo humano.

Debo decir que con ambas lecturas ha crecido mi fascinación por el periodo de tiempo en el cual Sunset Shimmer fue estudiante de Celestia y de eso trata éste fic. Así pues, si cada autor interpreta a los personajes canon, les invito a ver a "mi" Sunset Shimmer estudiante de Celestia.

* * *

¿Qué papel le damos a lo fortuito en la vida? Menos del que realmente tiene; Celestia podía concederle ese único axioma a todas las cosas que Discord podía advertir en sus conversaciones. Una coincidencia fue la que la llevó a buscar ese objeto a media noche. Un libro, una pregunta indirecta que su ex estudiante predilecta había enviado por ella. Todo porque, después de mucho tiempo, vacilaba.

La razón: una yegua que conoció en el pasado… una desconocida a la que por casualidad conoció cuando fue a ver las pruebas para entrar a la academia para unicornio superdotados de Celestia, que obviamente ella había fundado, la misma yegua a la que había visto algunos años atrás solo para poder reconciliarse.

Esa coincidencia la llevó hasta una sección oculta del castillo, una que nunca había sido visitada, salvo por cuatro ponis en toda la historia de Equestria. Una sección donde se hallaban los sustratos de la información más restringida… prohibidos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? – La voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Se supone que debes estar bien descansada para mañana… tenemos un baile ¿Lo olvidas?

\- Si compareces en él junto con tu hermana. – Afirmó la mayor mientras hacía levitar un par de baúles. – Y yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti.

\- Basta con presentarme al final. – Espetó la princesa de la noche acercándosele. – Y… a veces me permito un descanso breve antes de terminar con mis tareas. – Al hallarse cerca se percató del desorden que la de pelaje blanco creaba, esa era una señal clara de que estaba afanada en encontrar algo. - ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- Nada… nada importante.

Entonces, al extraer uno de los baúles de las repisas superiores, un papel mediano cayó hasta llegar al suelo; Luna pudo ver a la perfección que se trataba de una fotografía.

\- Ésta eres tú cuando más joven… y la otra… es esa tal Sunset Shimmer que vino hace algunos años aquí.

Luna recibió un toque de la magia de Celestia en su nariz por el comentario sobre su edad y pronto tomó la foto, junto a todo el baúl de color rojo.

\- Sí… precisamente.

\- Ahora que lo pienso. Tú nunca hablaste de ella, incluso te pusiste elusiva cuando te pregunté algo al respecto.

El rostro de Celestia reflejó una expresión poco común… levantó la foto, observándola detenidamente, poco antes de que sus párpados se cerraran. Entra ambas realmente existían pocos, poquísimos secretos… Por qué aquel habría de ser uno.

\- Porque hermana mía, ella fue mi más grande fracaso.

Luna puso pues atención a la foto. En sí misma tenía algo extraño, desde luego, Sunset Shimmer era más joven, ni siquiera había terminado de crecer, aunque estaba cerca de hacerlo. Sus ojos denotaban un distanciamiento enorme, su rostro no presentaba una sonrisa, sino más bien unos labios ladeados, una mirada de hiel, una melena apenas arreglada y por supuesto, en lugar de figurar cerca de Celestia, se alejaba unos centímetros. Mientras su hermana trataba de dar el mejor aspecto posible.

\- La tomaron un año antes de que ella se fuera. – Agregó su hermana haciendo levitar la imagen tan intrigante. – Ahora puedo comprender que para entonces no había marcha atrás.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque – Celestia suspiro profundamente. – ella fue la única estudiante que jamás pude predecir y también con la que todo fue difícil desde el inicio. Escondía más de lo que pude ver el día en que la vi cuando la conocí… - como nunca antes, el ánimo de la yegua decayó de pronto, sorprendiéndola incluso a ella.

\- Pero, ¿Acaso no se disculpó contigo?

\- Sí lo hizo… pero, creo que ese tiempo fue muy complicado y muy doloroso… por eso oculté todas sus cosas aquí.

Luna se percató de la verdad de las palabras de su hermana y prefirió quedarse en silencio.

\- Pero bueno, supongo que tienes que volver a tus labores como princesa… nos vemos en la mañana. – Dijo la de pelaje blanco mientras abría el cofre.

Sin más palabras entre ambas, la menor salió de la biblioteca para subir hasta su torre y entrar en el mundo onírico de los demás ponis.

El trabajo como princesa de la noche tenía sus complicaciones, una de ellas era entrar al reino de los sueños para cuidar a los ponis de sus pesadillas. Ingresar era fácil, actuar como princesa era lo difícil, el mundo onírico, podía ser el más incoherente en su relación con la realidad, pero el más claro en cuanto al interior de cada poni.

No obstante, pronto pudo reconocer una puerta… la que llevaba directamente hacia el mundo de los sueños de su hermana, varias tinieblas salían de él; eso no era algo bueno. Por lo cual, la princesa de la noche decidió ingresar.

/*-

\- Mamá. ¿Mamá?

Las palabras de una potrilla se podían identificar mientras una densa cantidad de tinieblas emergían al encuentro de Celestia. Quien, invadida por el miedo, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente no dudó un solo instante en comenzar a galopar sobre un suelo apenas visible... pero éste era de mármol, podía reconocerlo con toda claridad por el sonido de sus cascos.

\- ¡Mamá! – Como si el grito se sofocara en el viento, su sonido cambiaba, se hacía más débil… pero la desesperación todavía era patente.

Galopaba con todas sus fuerzas; finalmente una puerta cerrada se presentó ante ella, con un rayo de su magia pudo forzarla a abrirse, avanzó sin detenerse, pero el sonido de la piedra quebrándose hasta romperse le hizo reconsiderar bien el lugar en donde estaba. La penumbra no paraba de hacerse más densa, como si de humo se tratase, lo rodeaba todo, incluso amenazaba con rodearla a ella. La punta de su cuerno creó una luz lo suficientemente poderosa para marcar una margen de espacio alrededor de ella.

Su paso se aminoró al sentir varios fragmentos de piedra desperdigados por todo el piso de mármol.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo miedo...! – Los gemidos del llanto de la potrilla no se hicieron esperar.

\- Dónde estás. – Gritó la princesa del sol mientras trataba de ver una puerta o a algún poni cercano.

Volviendo a la carrera, Celestia sintió que su casco pisaba una superficie diferente, bajó la mirada para percatarse de que se trataba de un estandarte de Equestria, al menos de la peculiar tela con que estaban hechos.

\- ¡Mamá! – Otra vez el grito de la potrilla pudo con los nervios de la princesa. Pues el llanto de la yegua comenzaba a cargarse de dolor.

Otra puerta, ésta vez, la penumbra parecía querer devorar todo rastro de luz. Ni bien la hizo añicos, pudo reconocer una espada, en el piso, una lanza… avanzó sin más objetivo que encontrarse con aquella voz que tan bien conocía. El sonido del fuego consumiendo todo lo que hallaba a su paso llegó hasta sus oídos. Pero su luz no era visible pues la penumbra parecía ya no dejar paso a luz alguna.

\- Mamá… - Ya no había grito, aquella voz parecía estar ahogada, fría...

La desesperación de Celestia llegó a su punto límite, extendió sus alas para levantar vuelo; pero estas se entumieron de repente, replegándose contra su voluntad a su cuerpo… un calor insoportable lo inundó todo… agobiante, casi instantáneamente el sonido de varios objetos pesados cayendo alrededor y transformándose en fragmentos que volaban por el aire creó una sinfonía mezclada con todo lo anteriormente visible. Pero ella continuó galopando.

El aire comenzó a llenarse de un humo que parecía quemar las fosas nasales…

Finalmente la encontró… estaba tumbada en el piso de mármol, por alguna razón, solamente en ese punto de toda la habitación las tinieblas cedieron algo de espacio, para mostrar que el piso entero estaba resquebrajándose, algunas partes de éste caían a un abismo… pero ella estaba ahí. No decía nada.

De pronto uno de los ojos de la potrilla se abrió para hacer contacto con los de Celestia. Ésta estaba a punto de tranquilizar a la pequeña para sacarla del lugar cuando el mármol en el que estaba acostada se resquebrajó para romperse y enviarla al abismo. La princesa nuevamente extendió sus alas para lanzarse a salvarla, sin importar que no pudiese volar, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara… no de nuevo.

Pero las tinieblas atravesaron sus alas, sin causar herida alguna; pero, de alguna forma la sujetaron con una fuerza que simplemente no pudo vencer.

\- ¡Sunset Shimmer! – Gritó entonces. - ¡No!

Pero, con toda claridad, todo el ruido producido por los alrededores cesó, Celestia pudo oír con toda claridad el sonido de unas alas batiéndose… pudo precisar su ubicación, pero no pudo apreciar al responsable de dicho sonido, pues las tinieblas nuevamente lo invadieron todo… no obstante, el batir continuó hasta detenerse a pocos metros delante de ella.

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer? – Cuestionó… en el fondo, algo le decía que esa era la referida. Mas no osaba darle credibilidad alguna.

Entonces, un brillo particular se mostró… dos círculos turquesa que brillaban con una intensidad tenue, pero que atravesaba la penumbra.

\- Llegas tarde. – Expresó una voz femenina similar a la de la pequeña potrilla, pero que parecía desgarrarse por encontrarse llena de odio y rabia salidos desde lo más profundo.

Entonces lo que fuese aquello se movió, pues el resplandor de los círculos turquesas también lo hizo. Al poco tiempo, el batir de alas regresó y unas garras tomaron por el cuello a la princesa del sol.

El sueño acabó mucho antes de que Luna pudiera hacer algo.


	2. Una Desconocida

Aquello no fue para nada un sueño; fue más bien una pesadilla; las puertas de la biblioteca restringida se abrieron de par en par. Ingresando Luna, se percató de la figura de su hermana que ya había extraído todo el contenido del baúl sobre una mesa. Dos lámparas, dispuestas a una distancia prudente dotaban de la iluminación necesaria a todo el, en silencio la princesa del sol acomodaba una pequeña caja de metal del tamaño de dos cascos en el centro, abriéndola.

Solo al encontrarse a su lado se percató la princesa de la noche de que su contenido consistía en un conjunto de cartas.

\- Lo que hay aquí es todo lo que queda de Sunset Shimmer. – Pronunciaba con una tristeza auténtica Celestia al tiempo de invitar a su hermana a sentarse, tocando la banqueta en la cual se estaba sentando con su casco.

Desde luego, la menor aceptó.

Sobre la madera, estaban organizados con cierto orden, diferentes objetos que alguna vez pertenecieron a la ex estudiante de Celestia. En el extremo superior derecho, desde el punto donde se sentó Luna, se encontraban unas fichas de ajedrez hechas de cristales, unos dados y algunas tablillas de juego; en el medio, mirando hacia arriba se encontraban unos cuantos cuadernos viejos, con unas tapas de cuero completamente desgastadas y algunas hojas a punto de salírsele. Llegando a la izquierda, encontró una con protector para la parte frontal del casco, similar a la que tanto ella como Celestia usaban. Bajando un poco, a la derecha del centro, se encontraban, lo que parecían ser mapas.

También unas plumas a medio uso, junto con un registro de caja de ahorro del Banco Central de Equestria. Mientras su vista llegó a la izquierda, pudo divisar con claridad una boleta de calificaciones, y una manualidad del colegio de magia. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una inscripción algo borrosa.

 _Feliz día de la madre Celestia, X Sunset Shimmer._

Con una letra bastante clara y de una caligrafía respetable. Pero eso era intrascendente con la palabra Madre y Celestia en la misma oración.

\- Hermana, vine aquí debido a una pesadilla que tuviste. – Luna se fijó atentamente en la reacción de la alicornio de pelaje blanco, a la luz de aquellas lámparas, el rostro de Celestia se inclinó para negar con la cabeza.

\- Es complicado Luna… con ella siempre fue así.

\- La respuesta es sencilla, solo tienes que decir si Sunset Shimmer es tu hija o no.

Secretos, cualquiera tiene secretos, sin éstos el mundo no se podría sostener; de eso Celestia era consciente, tanto como su hermana menor y toda princesa competente. Con su magia, levantó un pergamino ubicado en el extremo izquierdo inferior de la mesa, al lado de otros tantos documentos y una esfera decorativa. Lo entregó a Luna, quien lo desenrolló quitándole un lazo de una cinta que alguna vez fue roja, pero se decoloró.

" _En virtud otorgado a mi persona por el código civil capítulo quinto referido a La Familia y la Ley de del Potro, yo, Dr. Butter, en calidad de director del orfanato Silver Laurel, después de una serie de exámenes que verificaron la competencia de nuestra ilustre y augusta princesa Celestia, tengo el placer de conferirle la maternidad de nuestra Sunset Shimmer._

 _Como tal, la princesa Celestia deberá obedecer todas las regulaciones de la ley para con su ahora hija._

 _Yo, Celestia, cumpliré con mi deber tanto legal como familiar que he aceptado al adoptar a esta potrilla y de los cuales se me han informado debidamente. Mi posición como princesa no será la causa para permitir licencias en su cumplimiento, pues soy plenamente consciente de la responsabilidad que implica criar, cuidar, proteger y amar a Sunset Shimmer una vez salga del sistema del orfanatorio e ingrese en el sistema regular de crianza._

 _Así pues, se concluye, que: Celestia, adopta a la potrilla de trece años: Sunset Shimmer y desde éste momento, fungirá, ante la ley y la sociedad como madre de la misma._

 _Firma Yegua adoptante Celestia Firma director del Orfanato Dr. Butter_

 _Firma Notario Lamppost_

 _Cópiese y archívese._

\- ¿Te has fijado que el al final no dice comuníquese? – Cuestionó Celestia, acercándose a su hermana.

\- No; pero ahora que lo dices ¿No se supone que todo documento legal con alguna entidad tiene que llegar hasta la corte civil?

\- Éste documento es secreto, de su existencia solo saben los que lo han firmado. – Aclaró Celestia. – Ni siquiera Sunset sabe nada acerca de él.

\- Pero tú la adoptaste, legalmente es tu hija.

\- Sí. Mas nunca pude decírselo, aunque, como podrás ver…

La magia de Celestia levantó la manualidad del taller de magia que la pequeña potra había hecho.

Se trataba de una figurilla mal tallada en jabón de Celestia, el casco derecho era más grande que el izquierdo y la melena era sobredimensionada, llegando a confundirse con la base en donde estaba inscrita la oración. El tiempo poco había afectado la obra.

Al leer aquellas palabras, Celestia recordó a la perfección el día en el cual le obsequió aquel gesto hecho con gran esfuerzo, esos días donde todavía era posible ver sonreír a Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Perdóname… como te decía, ella me consideró como una por algún tiempo.

\- ¿Por un tiempo?

\- Bueno, eso fue meses después de que la nombré mi estudiante… y dos años antes de que se fuera. – El rostro de Celestia, rara vez era del todo transparente, la tristeza no solía figurar en él y al verlo, Luna simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar. – Sí… ella se fue de aquí a los dieciocho años.

Luna finalmente llevó la manualidad hasta la mesa para tomar el documento que le parecía más extraño, un extracto del Banco Central de Equestria.

 _12 de febrero de 1035_

 _Retiro en diamantes de 500.000,00 (quinientos mil) Bits_

 _Restante: 18.230.000,00 Bits_

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Que Sunset tenía un arca propia… - Expresó Celestia con un claro enfado. – Ese dinero está manchado por completo. Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes. – añadió, pisando la mesa de madera con fuerza.

Luna, de pronto dio un ligero golpe con su cola al lomo de Celestia.

\- Oye, por qué te comportas como una potra. – Inquirió la princesa del sol.

\- Estás divagando, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

\- Perdóname hermana; es que… los recuerdos no han hecho más que invadirme desde mi… entrevista con Discord.

\- ¿Así que así se le denomina ahora a salir de jolgorio? – Expresó entretenida Luna, tratando de romper la tensión y robándole una sonrisa cómplice a su hermana.

\- Exactamente. – Alegó la princesa del sol meciéndose brevemente – Ahora, más que nunca, su recuerdo es recurrente.

\- A juzgar por tu pesadilla, un hecho en específico tiene una carga de culpa, de arrepentimiento o temor que te atinge. – Complementó Luna con un tono más serio, pronto su casco se extendió hasta el hombro de su hermana para acercarla. – Puedes decirle a tu Lulu… - apoyando la cabeza de su hermana mayor contra su cuello y sonriendo con un cariño poco común en ella.

Si era cariño, también daba miedo viniendo de la princesa de la noche. Celestia, entre incomodada y tomada por sorpresa, no supo exactamente como separarse del gesto bienintencionado de su hermana.

\- Aprecio todo esto. Así que tú me estás proponiendo una catarsis. ¿Te he entendido bien?

\- Precisamente; sabrás tú si confías en tu hermana o no. – Con una voz que por poco rayó en la altanería, la yegua azul marino se centró en soltar a Celestia, que lentamente volvió a sentarse derecha.

\- El problema es que no sé la causa exacta por la cual estoy "atingida". – subrayando en ésta última palabra con un tono serio sobreactuado; la alicornio de pelaje blanco hizo levitar el certificado de adopción.

Era quizás uno de los pocos recuerdos que podía arrastrar una marea de varios sentimientos guardados en la princesa, un pedazo de papel que daba testimonio de uno de sus mayores errores.

\- Ahora princesa de Equestria, ¿Podría comentarme cómo fue su estudiante más descarriada?

\- ¿Descarriada? Tienes que dejar de jugar las cartas con Discord, se te está pegando su lenguaje. – Recriminó la mayor de las dos.

\- Mi comportamiento es de lo más ejemplar. – Se defendió la princesa de la noche.

\- Oh de acuerdo, no es como si conspirara contigo para jugarme una broma.

\- Bueno, si vas a empezar. Deberías hacerlo ya. – Remarcó con impaciencia la menor de las hermanas.

Sí, era una época de paz, los reinos del sur apenas daban noticias de actividad, los reinos del norte establecían comunicación con los de oriente. Los de occidente vivían una época de asombrosa pujanza, sus comunicaciones con Equestria, así como con los más cercanos, rendían frutos, la economía de aquellos podía compararse a la del imperio de los ponis.

Una alianza de más de quinientos años mantenía a varios reinos bajo una liga que aseguraba su perpetua seguridad, con las galantes armaduras doradas de Equestria, las lanzas de Occidente y las garras de oriente. Época pues, donde, somnolientos, los líderes observaban el mañana más radiante, las calles tranquilas.

Vivir era sublime, el nacimiento de un arte sumamente romántico, el ánimo del descubrimiento y de las relaciones entre naciones era constante. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse a la medida de los días de sus habitantes, ponis, cebras, ciervos y otros aliados, pasaban sus días bajo una comunión cuasi cosmopolita, abrigados bajo los muros del mutuo entendimiento.

Por aquel entonces, nada raro era ver a un poni terrestre recorriendo las ciudades de Zimbaue, los densos senderos de Everfree; los ciudadanos libres del mundo tenían pues, pleno derecho de cruzar fronteras sin nada más que unas cuantas monedas para conseguir albergue y comida, los mercaderes eran bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos, la explotación de recursos tenía concesiones explícitas y del todo conveniente a ambas partes.

Ya surgían obras que apelaban a experiencias de toda clase en otras ciudades, la taumaturgia tenía un auge en investigaciones, principalmente entre Zimbaue y Equestria, particularmente Canterlot, los ejércitos entraban en una inactividad que pronto les llevó de las ciudadelas y los fuertes a la calma de las ciudades. Eventualmente, la pluma, el cincel, el pincel, la cámara, y otros tantos instrumentos del arte comenzaron a ser mucho más preciados que la bruta espada que tan poco podía maravillar.

A veces, un poni podía salir a la calle y volver en la noche, sin saber explicar exactamente qué había hecho. El trabajo era en Equestria como siempre había sido: una pasión, un placer. Sus resultados eran exquisitos y allí recaía la belleza de la esencia de esa nación tan peculiar. Por ese tiempo, de pronto todo el mundo parecía querer algo de Equestria, lo que fuera.

Maletas; teteras; armaduras a la talla; regalos; planos; obras de literatura; algunos hasta se habían atrevido a exportar recetarios; incluso el papel de Equestria era un lujo no muy caro, pero del cual los demás disfrutaban en una medida más o menos justa.

En aquellos hermosos pliegues de las páginas en los cuales la historia parece hacerse tan aburrida que apenas es mencionada llegó ella.

Hasta donde supo, nació en algún lugar de Canterlot, entre mayo y julio del 1009 de Equestria.

Puede haber sido en los límites de Canterlot, en las pintorescas calles de paredes blancas y arquitectura cuadrada, de esa que anhela aprovechar los espacios habitables, que, no obstante, continúa interesándose por mantener la belleza propia de la ciudad, desde la primera hasta la última calle de la capital contará con un jardín propio que, desde luego, será un placer para la vista, el olfato y si se muestra una disposición extraordinaria, para el tacto y para la salud del intelecto.

O también puede haber crecido cerca al interior de la ciudad, donde el tránsito de envíos urgentes, reuniones de la alcurnia de toda Equestria, de restaurantes elegantes, calles curvas, torres blancas con tejas de colores vivos, con una mayoría de habitantes unicornios. Pero, sus costumbres que provenían de un tiempo en donde las razas se batían en una disputa que por poco las destruye, se habían purificado con el paso del tiempo, hasta el punto de influir en varias de las festividades y costumbres de salón de la nación entera.

Mil años para crear una nación, veían sus frutos más preciados no en el logro de muros blancos, de bellas artes y letras, de ciencia o de una economía sumamente imponente, sino en que ponis de distinta raza se trataban de a iguales, se hermanaban, se juntaban, vivían en revuelo, se casaban, compartían placeres del cuerpo, del intelecto, del alma e incluso el vagabundeo podían pasarlo con el mayor agrado.

Que ya jamás un poni de tierra tuviese que trabajar en la tierra para mantener la seguridad de sus tierras y que el sol volviera a salir, que el unicornio no temiera el "salvajismo" del pegaso ni que el poni de tierra se le subleve, que el pegaso no tuviera que depender de forma principal del trabajo del poni de tierra ni tuviera un desprecio por la "delicadeza" propia del unicornio.

Que cada poni hiciera aquello que se supone quería, debía y necesitaba hacer, fuesen las armas, las letras, la ciencia, el yunque, el martillo, la picota, la tierra. Tan pocas actividades se restringían a la raza.

Así pues, cuando el aire matutino transporta el aroma de las flores del castillo de Canterlot en una mañana de un viernes de enero del 1019, la princesa Celestia se encontraba con una figura menor a ella. Ni siquiera lograba llegarle a la cruz y sin embargo, con prontitud se le acercó.

No pidió autógrafo, no pidió una foto, no solicitó nada más que un poco de tiempo para hablarle.

Su mirada denotaba una seguridad en sí misma, sus cascos delanteros se mantenían firmes; mientras los traseros temblaban un poco, la cola apenas se movía un milímetro; también tenía las hojas rígidas y dobladas hacia atrás, aquellas señales no le pasaron inadvertidas.

Sus ojos turqueses, su melena intercalada en rojo y dorado, que pasaba de ser liso a rizado de forma casi aleatoria; el mechón que se mostraba

\- ¿Así que tú quieres ser mi estudiante? – Le dije.

\- Así es princesa. – Noté que ella estaba tensa.

\- Recuerdo haber sonreído, era la primera vez que se me presentaba una poni tan osada. Pienso que lo tomó como una burla, porque frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Es labor de cada princesa aprender a ver el carácter de los ponis, no se puede tener liderazgo si no te interesas en los demás.

\- ¿Y qué viste?

\- Algo que rara vez pude ver… esperaba que ella hiciera un berrinche, o que se pusiera triste. Pero en su actitud no había ninguna de las dos, al menos no me lo mostró. Y lo que hizo exactamente fue observarme de nuevo y me decirme: _Supongo que será cuando termine con la que ya tiene._

\- ¿Cómo? – Luna quedó despistada.

\- Lo que escuchas, la pequeña tenía la seguridad de ser mi estudiante. También conocía que Cadance era mi estudiante en ese entonces, porque sus siguientes palabras fueron: _Espero que Candy Ace o como sepa aprovecharla._

 _-_ No dije más, tenía una reunión a la que asistir y no debía perder más tiempo; aunque esa conversación me dejó intrigada ¿Quién era esa yegua? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el jardín sin autorización? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir exactamente hablándome de esa forma?

\- Te conozco, estoy segura que no tardaste en enviar a Kibits a que investigara mientras estabas en esa reunión ¿De qué era por cierto?

\- Sobre la institución de un mercado de intercambio por un día creo ¿O era sobre cambios en la normativa de construcción para Vanhoover? No lo recuerdo con exactitud. Pero acertaste, le pedí a Kibits que investigara a esa pequeña.

\- ¿Y qué halló?

\- No mucho la verdad, al parecer les jugó una treta a los guardias del palacio y le robó su autorización a uno de los potros de la academia de magia para unicornios súper dotados…

\- Hermana mía, ¿Nunca has pensado en abreviar un nombre tan lato y fatuo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Academia de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia. – En una voz sosa, la princesa de la noche prosiguió – Más parece un Epigrama que un nombre.

\- ¿Son celos lo que veo en ti? – La mayor de las hermanas elevó las cejas y sonrió de forma burlesca.

\- Siento desilusionarte, pero no. Es más una sugerencia para que no te veas vanidosa.

\- Bien… llamémosle solo Academia. Y cuando fundes tu propia academia, me gustaría ver que sigas tu propio consejo. – Con una ternura fingida habló Celestia.

\- Y lo harás… ahora, prosigue por favor. – Concluyó Luna con un tono de jactancia.

\- Pero a los pocos días, mientras revisaba los resultados de los exámenes de admisión para la Academia de ese año, encontré su foto y me enteré de que ella apenas había aprobado la mitad de las pruebas.

\- Entonces era una mala estudiante.

\- No, de hecho, fue de las mejores que he tenido. Lo que pasa es que por ese entonces ella no tenía Cutie Mark y ya sabes que, sin ella, la magia de un unicornio es limitada.

\- Entiendo… aunque existen excepciones.

\- Desde luego que sí; Twilight me sorprendió cuando obtuvo la suya en medio de la prueba. Con Sunset, tardaría mucho en llegar.

\- Pero ¿Cómo llegó ella a aprobar los exámenes?

El rostro de Celestia pareció llenarse de cierta sonrisa por un instante. Pero después inspiró negando con la cabeza. Para después parpadear y decir con cierta suavidad en su voz.

\- Ella nunca los aprobó. Bueno, al menos no lo hizo para ser mi estudiante y protegida.

Luna no pudo creer que algo así viniese de su hermana. Poco faltó para que le tomara de un mechón de la melena como represalia por una de sus mentiras, como solía hacer en su infancia.

\- ¿Me das tu palabra? ¿Tú que eres la señorita sigamos las reglas?

\- Te contaré después cómo pasó. Pero, en ese instante, no le presté más atención; como bien sabrás, en ese entonces como ahora, mi tiempo era limitado. Lo último que supe es que, por sus acciones, los miembros del comité la vetaron para presentarse en cualquier otro examen que ellos hicieran.

\- Vaya ampliación de la historia ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Cómo se convirtió en tu estudiante?

Un bostezo por parte de Celestia interrumpió brevemente la conversación.

\- Mi querida hermana, me gustaría contártelo; pero dejémoslo para mañana a esta misma hora. Las princesas también deben descansar.

\- Vaya forma de acabar con lo que hemos avanzado hasta ahora.

\- Lo siento… pero nunca pensé extenderme tanto. - Levantándose de la banca, la alicornio de pelaje blanco dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. – Gracias por esta terapia y que tengas una buena vigilia. Puedes ver las pertenencias de Sunset; pero por favor, cuando termines, déjalo todo ordenado.

\- He dejado de ser una potranca hace muchísimas Lunas.

\- Y mira que sigues pareciendo una. – Le espetó Celestia antes de desaparecer por la puerta para dirigirse hacia su habitación.

\- Sí claro… - Luna comenzó a escudriñar en algunos objetos que todavía quedaban en el baúl.


	3. Una desconocida, parte 2

Las pertenencias de Sunset Shimmer tenían un aire difuso. Luna podía apreciar cómo Celestia hacia levitar la estatuilla, no era más que unos palillos pegados torpemente y que, con varias irregularidades, tomaban la forma de una alicornio; una de las alas era más pequeña que la otra, mientras que el cuello era demasiado corto. Pero, de todas formas, se le quedaba viendo de vez en cuando.

Siendo hermanas desde hace un milenio, para ella todavía existían cráteres que desconocía en Celestia. Sin más preámbulos que sentarse a revisar algunas de las cosas de ese baúl, aclaró su voz.

\- Así que, ¿Ella no tuvo que pasar ninguna prueba para ser tu estudiante?

Eso despertó en ella una sonrisa leve.

\- Sé que es extraño viniendo de mí. Pero ese día lo recuerdo bien. Como creo que te conté, ella reprobó la mitad de las pruebas, no tenía el mérito suficiente como para pasar y después de robarle su pase a uno de los estudiantes de la academia, la dirección de la Academia no tuvo más remedio que vetarla.

\- Vaya… ¿Cómo logró ser tu estudiante entonces?

Celestia observó una vez más la figurilla, la ternura invadía sus ojos.

\- Pidiéndomelo. – Fue la respuesta que le dio a su hermana. – Al año siguiente, volvieron a abrirse las inscripciones. Resulta que ese año en particular fue bastante productivo, los que pasarían el examen, se convertirían en los mejores de su generación y también en los maestros de la siguiente generación. En esa prole ella trató de pegarse. Pero el alto que le pusieron fue inmediato.

Ni siquiera la dejaron inscribirse en el examen; fue escoltada por un guardia hasta la entrada del castillo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que recuerdo con toda claridad.

Ese día en particular, tenía tiempo suficiente para ver las pruebas que se llevaban dentro; pensé que sería mejor pasear un rato por el jardín antes de entrar. Y efectivamente, lo hice.

Disfrutaba de un tiempo libre breve, mi paseo se extendió hasta el muro sur del castillo, observé esas flores azules de las que siempre olvido su nombre.

\- Espolón de Roc.

\- Sí, esas. Me gusta la forma de estrella que tienen, y el aroma que emiten solo en el mediodía. En fin, me paré por un momento para apreciar el gran trabajo de nuestros jardineros reales y escuché de pronto un sonido que venía desde el muro. Debió estar a menos de cinco metros a mi izquierda y, por supuesto, fui a ver de qué se trataba.

No sabrás la impresión que me causó ver una potra de pelaje ámbar llegando a la cima del muro; ni siquiera me vio. Se concentraba en hacer levitar una cuerda para atarla a una de las salientes de las columnas del muro.

\- _Niña, te vas a lastimar_. Le dije; pero ella no me hizo caso alguno, siguió con su intento de amarrar la cuerda. Sé que no soy una experta en eso, pero hasta yo me daba cuenta que el nudo no soportaría y ella caería.

\- _Niña, deja que te traiga una escalera_. Le ofrecí, tratando de recordar dónde estaba el cobertizo del castillo.

\- _Gracias, pero tengo puedo perder más tiempo me respondió._ Ella todavía tenía la voz de una niña y no era más grande que Twilight cuando la vi por primera vez. Enternecía como cualquier pequeña.

\- Ya veo, tal vez no habría hecho algo muy diferente que tú. – Expresó Luna.

\- Sí; pero como todavía no se dignaba a verme, se me ocurrió preguntarle: _Por qué tratas de invadir el castillo de la princesa Celestia sin permiso._ Ella, con jactancia, como si diera las cosas por hecho me respondió: _Es que hoy ella me nombrará su protegida._

\- De seguro era toda una vanidosa.

\- Oh, vaya que lo era; mas en ese instante, había algo en ella que hasta me provocaba ternura. Claro que duró poco tiempo, pues ella tomó la cuerda con la cola y se dispuso a descender por el muro. Por supuesto, no tenía la fuerza para soportar su propio peso y cayó sobre las flores azules.

\- Son Espolones de Roc, no puedo creer que no recuerdes un nombre tan peculiar.

\- En fin, cayó sobre esos espolones y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, me apresuré a socorrerla; pero ella se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo; sus ojos miraron atentamente hacia la torre este, donde se iba a dar el examen ese año. Hasta me pareció que se había olvidado de que yo estaba allí.

\- _¿Y para qué quieres ser su protegida?_ Tal vez reconoció mi voz o fue su simple reflejo a la hora de contestarme, ella me vio y su rostro se coloró, creo que hasta tragó saliva. Trató de disculparse, hasta balbuceó algo parecido a un lo siento. No pude entenderlo.

\- Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que tú le dijiste sí y eso es todo?

\- No precisamente; yo me mostré molesta con ella; bajó la cabeza. _Llamaré a un guardia para que te escolte a la salida, te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez_. Le dije. Pero antes de que diera un paso, ella levantó la cabeza y elevó la voz: _Princesa por favor no lo haga._ Debiste haberla visto, no tenía esos ojos suplicantes de los pequeños, ni parecía estar al borde de los nervios. En ellos había miedo y yo lo supe ver con completa claridad, creo, creo que fue de las pocas veces que ella me dejó verlo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Sí, tampoco lo entendí en ese momento. Me quedé parada observándola, era una poni extraña. _Éste es mi último año… yo no podré ser lo que se supone que debo ser._

 _-_ Aguarda, me dijiste que ella no tenía una Cutie Mark. ¿Cómo podía pasar eso?

 _-_ Me hice la misma pregunta en ese momento y no pude evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

\- No lo recuerdo bien; aunque creo que ella lo tomó con tristeza. Pero su respuesta no la he olvidado hasta hoy. No lo dijo con seriedad, sino con una certeza casi absoluta, sus ojos continuaron reflejando miedo, pero su cuerpo se puso tan firme como un guardia real, sacando el pecho, con las patas delanteras algo separadas y con la cabeza paralela al centro de la distancia entre éstas. Me dijo _"Usted elije a sus protegidas un año antes de cumplir los trece. Si hoy no logro abrirme camino, nunca seré una"._ Me tomó un tiempo encontrar una respuesta válida.

\- _Qué te hace pensar que serás mi protegida._ Le dijepues pude recordar de qué poni se trataba en ese instante, recordé todo lo que ella había hecho y, sobre todo, sus exámenes de magia.

\- _Princesa Celestia, yo sé que mi lugar es aprendiendo de usted, mi lugar es ser mejor que esto._ No necesitó más palabras, era apenas una muchacha, sin indicio de ser uno de esos ponis reflexivos o que tienen facilidad para auto contemplarse.

\- Rechazar lo que uno es suele llevar a muy malos caminos. – Luna parecía interesarse más en el relato.

\- Entonces traté de hablarle con calma diciendo: _Qué tiene de malo ser tú._ El miedo desapareció. En su lugar llegó una frialdad de la que no di crédito; creo que debí hacerlo. Ella solo me indicó su flanco. Era el problema que acompleja a cada poni, claro está. _Que solo aquí podré obtenerla. Y no podré estar aquí siendo una unicornio cualquiera, debo ser más que eso._ \- Luna pudo percatarse que el tono de voz de su hermana cambió por uno más débil.

\- Y qué le dijiste.

\- Le pregunté su nombre; cuando me lo dio traté de explicarle que cada poni es diferente. Pero ella insistió en que no quería ser una unicornio cualquiera. Entonces le pregunté a qué se refería con una poni cualquiera. _Una unicornio que sabe que tiene talento para ir más lejos y no lo hace… yo sé que puedo ir más lejos y por eso estoy aquí; sé que mi Cutie Mark tendrá que ver con eso,_ fue lo que ella me contesto _._

 _-_ _¿Y si no es así?_ Le pregunté, pues como tú ya sabes que el complejo a veces nos hace buscar caminos, talentos con desesperación; pensé que ella estaba pasando por eso. Pero enserio estaba convencida de que su talento tenía que ver con ser mi estudiante.

 _-_ _Princesa, por favor, sé que mi talento tiene que ver con la magia y sé que debo ser su aprendiz._ Por fin comenzó a rogar y a esas alturas me percaté del tiempo que había perdido. Traté de moverme; pero ella corrió delante de mí. Su mirada se llenó del mismo miedo y creo que me dijo: _Mi futuro es con usted; yo lo sé._

\- Así que era terca.

\- Como una mula; aunque en ese momento yo no tenía que perder tiempo; si me hubieran dicho que se transformaría en mi protegida y estudiante, no lo habría creído.

\- Al menos me estas mostrando que no siempre fuiste la princesa completamente recta e imparcial.

\- Trato de serlo Luna. Yo traté en ese entonces; no había lugar para una aprendiz, pues Cadance ocupaba ese puesto en ese momento.

Estirándose a causa del cansancio, la princesa de la noche pudo oír sus huesos tronando a causa de la mala postura que había adoptado; sin embargo, fascinada por el relato cambió por poner los cascos sobre la mesa y arrullar su cabeza entre ellos.

\- Apuesto a que le dijiste algo que la hirió.

\- No fue mi intención; aunque no la herí precisamente. Fue algo como _He visto tus pruebas del año pasado._ No traté de ser más explícita; aunque dentro mío estaba segura de que Sunset jamás sería una unicornio que pudiera superar la media en la magia.

\- Y ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

\- Al principio no dijo nada, me miró y sentí como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar la sonrisa que le puse. Entonces afloró otra vez el temor en ella. _Le prometo que puedo mejorar, puedo superar a todos… yo lo sé._ Escuché. No era ella, sino su desesperación la que hablaba. Traté de calmarla poniéndole un casco sobre el hombro. Y ella estuvo a punto de llorar.

Era tan solo una niña después de todo. Pero tenía esa habilidad para leer a los demás, retiró mi casco y observando hacia otro lado para que no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en su rostro trató de hablarme; aunque creo que solo deseaba ganar tiempo; pues, al principio solo balbuceó algo que no entendí.

 _-_ De seguro esa situación fue muy fuerte para ella.

 _-_ Apuesto a que sí; aunque ella nunca me comentó sobre lo que sintió. Aunque cuando finalmente habló, causó en mí una respuesta difícil de creer para mí.

 _-_ _Tengo talento para la magia; pero las pruebas que ponen son tontas._

\- Ya veo; los exámenes desarrollados por la mismísima princesa Celestia no deberían ser cuestionados arbitrariamente. – Interrumpió Luna con sorna, ganándose una mirada de regaño por parte de su hermana.

\- Vamos hermana, sabes tan bien como yo que, por muy talentosa que pueda ser una unicornio, no puede lanzar juicios sobre las pruebas de sus mayores hasta pasarlos, o al menos entender por qué se los hace de una forma determinada.

\- Sí, Starswirl me lo enseñó a las malas; pero sígueme contando, ¿Cómo reaccionaste?

\- Al principio, trate de entender que se encontraba afectada por las emociones de ese momento; pero ella continuó insistiendo en que las pruebas eran tontas. _Entonces ¿Cómo diferencias de una unicornio que tenga un nivel mayor para la magia y otra que no?_ Le pregunté. _Cuando estoy triste, mi magia es débil, cuando estoy nerviosa apenas la controlo y cuando me enfurezco, se sale de mis cascos, en un examen, siempre hacen todo lo posible por poner nervioso a todo el mundo. –_ La yegua rio – Disculpa hermana, es que lo dijo con un tono de voz y esa seguridad que solo los pequeños pueden tener, que me hizo pensar mejor en cómo no romper su joven corazón.

\- Aunque, tenía algo de razón ¿No crees?

\- A veces no hay que alimentar falsas esperanzas… las emociones son bastante relativas, en los exámenes no solo se ve que tengan talento con la magia, sino que sepan mantenerla bajo control, lo que se hace a lo largo de toda la educación de los unicornios es que no permitan que sus emociones controlen su magia a totalidad.

\- Eso lo sé hermana mía. – Alegó con cierta jactancia la menor – pero también tienes a tu alumna estrella, hasta donde sé, ella desencadenó una magia muy poderosa en un momento de miedo e impresión.

\- Ciertamente, pero lo que diferenciaba a Sunset Shimmer es que ella apenas había logrado pasar la mitad de los exámenes; entre ellos, la teoría no era su fuerte y solo en la práctica tuvo alguno que otro logro. Pero nunca al nivel de Twilight, al menos no hasta ese momento. Por eso le respondí _Hasta ahora no has dado muestras de superar la media; porque la magia es también controlarte bajo esas situaciones._ Todavía recuerdo la expresión que puso, era una niña lista, sabía que yo tenía razón. No recuerdo haber sido dura al decírselo; lo que sí recuerdo es que, todavía mirando hacia la izquierda, sin verme directamente a los ojos, se sentó.

\- _Usted dice en el prólogo del libro de magia avanzada que: Aquellos por los que estamos aquí no son estudiantes ni ponis tan brillantes como nosotros. En la magia, muchos no alcanzan la dote que nosotros alcanzamos, así como nosotros no alcanzamos sus niveles de talento en otras cosas como cocinar, construir, calcular u otros. Sin embargo, los necesitamos tanto como ellos a nosotros; estamos aquí para mejorarnos y poder ser mejores para los demás._ Puedo recordarlo porque lo citó tal como está escrito en el prólogo. _Seré mejor para lo demás cuando mi magia lo sea._

Luna tuvo que levantarse de la mesa, para estirarse un poco, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa; se limitó a observar a Celestia, que apreciaba el baúl con las pertenencias de la yegua, como si las estuviese contando una por una.

\- Me llevé un libro de magia. Lo devolveré mañana. – Expresó la menor adelantándose a una pregunta que ella le haría.

\- Pero ten cuidado, no sabemos cuándo ella podría estar de vuelta.

Por supuesto, la princesa de la noche sabía muy bien que su hermana estaba intentando escribir una carta para Sunset Shimmer; la situación que vivían en ese instante requería la presencia de más ponis como ella, al menos eso sostenía.

No era difícil para ella notar que, a través de las expresiones bien fingidas de su hermana, existía un auténtico deseo por ver a esa tal Sunset Shimmer; apenas pudo conocerla, unas pocas frases, que le comentaron sobre estacionamientos… y algo que acostumbraba oír de su contraparte humana.

\- Claro. Pero cuéntame – sostuvo la yegua azul marino mientras caminaba lentamente – qué pasó después.

\- No tuve más remedio que pedirle que se fuera. También le pedí que devolviera el libro de magia avanzada; pues está restringido para estudiantes de la Academia solamente. No sé cómo ella pudo haberlo obtenido.

\- Así que no fue amor a primera vista.

\- Tardaría un año en cogerle cariño a la niña. Pero, para mi sorpresa, ella se fue sin rechistar. Claro que Sunset no es de las yeguas que aceptan la derrota o se dan por vencidas sin más; fue curioso, durante un mes se presentó en la entrada del castillo con la excusa de que devolvería el libro. Pero jamás lo llevaba y decía que solo me lo daría en persona.

Los guardias no tuvieron otra que aceptar su presencia, a pesar de que yo no tenía tiempo para recibirla, siempre me esperaba. Kibits me comentaba de su presencia al final de cada día. Se sentaba fuera de la entrada del castillo y esperaba desde la una de la tarde hasta las siete, hora en la que se marchaba a su casa.

Al menos fue así hasta que llegó el día en el que finalmente salí a recibirla.

Fue una tarde, a eso de las seis, traté de ser lo más directa posible, pidiéndole el libro. Ella me dijo que lo tenía consigo; pero que le diera tiempo para hablar.

\- ¿Se lo diste?

\- Me parecía buena idea; si me entregaba el libro sería la última vez que hablaríamos y si no, simplemente no la recibiría más. Claro que, hablamos de pocas cosas, ella gustaba de ser directa. Me preguntó si había reconsiderado la idea de nombrarla mi estudiante. Por supuesto, le dije que no.

Entonces cambiamos de temas, le pregunté sobre su familia y ella me respondió algo que me causó una impresión diferente: ella era huérfana. Vivía a las afueras de Canterlot, así que caminaba una gran distancia a diario para esperar fuera del castillo. Intenté tratarla como a cualquier huérfana; pero ella rechazó ese trato, alegando que a ella era más difícil engañarle

\- Además tenía una gotita de orgullo. – Comentó la princesa Luna entretenida por el relato.

\- No exactamente, sabía cómo tratar con los demás para que le siguieran su juego. – Rememoró Celestia, varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente. – Pero cuando estaba a punto de despedirme para ir a bajar el sol y elevar la luna, ella me dijo que me devolvería el libro, resulta que realmente lo traía consigo todo el tiempo.

\- No me dirás que…

\- Sí, resulta que ella pudo hacer que el libro se convirtiera en una pequeña cinta que llevaba debajo de la melena; cuando lo devolvió a la normalidad reconocí que tenía algo de talento en la magia. Tonta de mí; porque no le pedí que rehiciera el hechizo.

\- ¿Había truco?

\- Sí, ella le pagaba bits a estudiantes avanzados para que hicieran un hechizo de polimorfismo temporal, se acababa a las seis y treinta… ella llevaba un reloj consigo todo el tiempo y coordinó bien su jugarreta.

\- ¿Te tomó el pelo?

\- No era el hechizo más complejo, ni el más sencillo. Hizo parecer que tenía un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para estudiar en la Academia; pero no para ser considerada como una genio. Además, me fue imposible ver en sus ojos un rasgo de mentira. Debiste verla entonces; tenía una mirada que parecía tan inocente.

\- Así que fue por eso que la hiciste tu estudiante.

\- No, ella me habló con mucha franqueza; me dijo que si no tenía un talento como Starswirl, al menos le tocaba los cascos y que por ello le diera un solo año de apoyo en la magia. Que le diera algunos consejos y sugerencias.

\- O sea su profesora privada. – Con una ceja levemente inclinada, la princesa Luna le dio la mejor etiqueta que se le ocurrió.

\- Sí, pero solo tenía una hora a la semana, los viernes por la mañana. Ella venía, me hacía varias preguntas, le respondía y se iba. No me esperaba que, al final de ese año, yo me diera cuenta de que era una yegua diferente a todas las alumnas que había tenido.

Un bostezo interrumpió el relato de Celestia. Miró un reloj colgado en una de las paredes pétreas. El tiempo había transcurrido sin hacerse presente en sus mentes, el cansancio se evidenció en su expresión y se levantó.

\- Mañana continuamos ¿Te parece? – Sentenció Celestia con un segundo bostezo al final.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos hermana.


	4. La Estudiante 1

Dos días pasaron sin mayor conversación al respecto. Pero nuevamente, ambas hermanas se reunían en la biblioteca restringida en la media noche. Encendiendo la chimenea, Luna procuraba tener un ambiente cómodo; mientras Celestia hacía levitar dos cojines donde pudieran sentarse con mayor comodidad.

\- ¿Qué piensas de Sunset Shimmer hasta ahora? – Preguntó de pronto la princesa del sol.

\- Algo me dice que era bastante lista.

\- No se lo digas a nadie; pero con ella me crecieron algunas canas por la rabia. – Recordó Celestia, entre sonriente y apesadumbrada. – Su presencia fue algo que realmente no esperé…

\- Es cierto, ella te engañó para ser tu estudiante... mejor dicho, para que seas algo así como una consejera.

\- En ese momento, ni siquiera yo podía darle un nombre a lo que hacía…

\- Y cómo fue esa época.

\- Fue un año relativamente tranquilo. Sin catástrofes naturales; sin amenazas de guerra. Es más; por esas fechas abundó una creciente paz en todos los rincones. El manejo de las autoridades regionales fue bastante efectivo y fueron pocas las tareas urgentes que tuve que realizar a lo largo de ese año.

\- En otras palabras, tuviste tiempo para ella.

\- Sí. Cada viernes, a eso de las cinco, ella venía sin falta. Le hacía pasar hasta la torre sur; donde se encontraba una biblioteca. Se quedaba un par de horas y después se iba.

\- Así que era otra come libros. – Concluyó Luna.

\- En eso era diferente a Twilight. Podía leer toda la tarde. Pero solo aquello que le resultase útil. Novelas, libros de curiosidades y otros, no le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo. Y los incunables pasaban por sus cascos bajo el mismo criterio.

\- Entiendo… pero ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estudiaba?

Celestia se quedó pensativa por un instante; recordar títulos era casi imposible.

\- Historia de la magia… pero solo después de la época de Star Swirl. Manuales de hechicería y pellizcó algunas páginas de la teoría de la magia.

\- ¿Teoría de la magia?

\- Sí; pero lo dejó a un lado demasiado rápido. Solía decirme que no ganaba nada leyendo ese libro.

\- Bueno, todo conocimiento es ganancia. – Acotó Luna, como si tuviera a la potrilla delante de ella.

\- Y ella solía responder a eso diciendo: _No seré una profesora de academia… yo seré algo más._

Por un momento recordó la avidez lectora de Twilight y cómo ella se pasaba todas las horas encerrada en su habitación, entre cuidar a Spike y llevar a cabo varios estudios independientes, así como los deberes que le impartió.

\- Ya veo… era de las hechiceras pragmáticas.

\- Efectivamente. Y justamente por serlo, se llenaba de vacíos teóricos a la hora de realizar hechizos más complejos. Nuestras tardes servían para que yo llenara esos vacíos, así se saltaba esas lecturas obligatorias. – Expresó Celestia.

\- ¿Y tú no le dijiste nada?

\- Para serte franca, hasta cierto punto, fue como un experimento para mí. Pues, si sus estudios, eran a todas luces, de una autodidacta, sus errores, así como sus aciertos, podrían dar alguna luz sobre la educación en la Academia.

\- ¿No te importaba que a ella le fuera tan mal que se frustrase?

\- Al principio. Pero Sunset era demasiado persistente. Me prometió que: si algo salía mal, sería culpa suya… también me hizo prometer que la ayudaría hasta que pasara un año exacto.

\- ¿Cumpliste con ello?

\- Sí

\- Cómo, si parece que desde un inicio estaba errada.

\- Eso es lo que me sorprendió. Hermana mía… Sunset tenía tanto talento en la magia como tú a su edad. – Expresó Celestia, con un rostro de compasión y poniendo un casco sobre el lomo de la princesa de la noche. – Es decir, muchos de los hechizos simplemente no le salían bien. Llegaba a fallar hasta en hacer levitar objetos. Y para empeorarlo, se negaba a leer muchas bases teóricas fundamentales. – Suspirando, la yegua de pelaje blanco continuó – Pero yo cumplí con el acuerdo, no le recriminé por saltárselas. Pero ella no se rendía. Se frustraba en muchas ocasiones; pero no se rendía.

\- A ver si te entiendo… ni siquiera podía hacer una simple levitación.

\- No. Durante seis meses, ella no tuvo el menor progreso en cuanto a la magia. Una semana podía realizar un hechizo de mediana complejidad con cierta dificultad. A la siguiente no lograba repetirlo.

Luna, al ver que Celestia recordaba ese tiempo con una expresión de confusión; avivó la llama de la hoguera. Frente a la cual ambas yacían.

\- Fue al sexto mes que yo descubrí la treta que me había jugado con el polimorfismo del libro. Fue una tarde de estudios. Ese día ella estuvo de malas.

\- No me digas. ¿Acaso armó alguna escena?

\- Por supuesto que sí. No recuerdo bien cuál, pero estaba fallando en un hechizo simple desde varias semanas atrás. Yo le dije que se tomara la semana para practicarlo y ella estalló… me dijo que yo no quería darle el tiempo que le había prometido. Por supuesto, no hubo gritos. Aunque sí observé una mirada que, en un futuro, se haría común. No pertenecía a la de un llanto fingido como en un berrinche; se trataba más de cierta seriedad que ocultaba cierta… em… perspicacia… a lo que me refiero es que te veía directamente y no trataba de intimidarte, sino que intentaba ver a través de ti.

\- Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma. – Recitó Luna intrigada.

\- Para algunos tal vez. Si algo reconocí en Sunset la primera vez que la vi, fue ese pequeño don. Pero, continuemos con lo que pasó aquel día.

Yo me expliqué, alegando que entre más ira acumulase, menor sería su control en la magia. Y que era mejor tomarse libre el día.

\- Cómo se lo tomó.

\- Me dio la razón; aunque, terminé debiendo una hora.

\- Esa niña obligó a Celestia, la princesa de Equestria, a deberle tiempo.

\- Cuando lo dices así, reconsidero contarte el resto de la historia, querida hermana.

\- Sabes bien que no puedo resistirlo. Discúlpame por tener algo de sentido del humor. ¿Puedes proseguir por favor?

\- Bien, Yo le pregunté cómo había logrado hacer un hechizo como polimorfismo. En poco tiempo, pude desbaratar una serie de mentiras que me condujeron hacia la treta que ella me había jugado. Entonces yo enfurecí.

\- Oh vamos Celestia, de seguro sospechabas desde hace antes.

\- Sí; pero le di el beneficio de la duda. Además, trató de engañarme incluso después de que le ofrecí nula consecuencia si ella decía la verdad en ese instante. Ella me siguió mintiendo. Yo la interrogué y como es costumbre, sus propias mentiras la llevaron a que se contradijera.

Cerca estuve de terminar con todo. Pero ella me imploró que estaba cerca de resolver el problema de la magia. Insistía en que su Cutie Mark tenía que ver con la magia y, yo… sucumbí ante un rostro suplicante de una pequeña.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

\- Ella me dijo que en lugar de que pasásemos juntas las tardes de agosto, las pasaría en la academia de magia. Es decir, que le permitiera un acceso solo por ese mes.

\- Se lo diste ¿No es cierto?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Tu misma lo dijiste, la carita de niña suplicante que te puso.

\- Pues no. – Antes de que su hermana la interrumpiera, Celestia levantó un casco. – Pero le ofrecí continuar viéndonos los viernes por las tardes.

\- Tengo que admitir que me cuesta creer que tú fueses tan… flexible con ésta muchacha. – Dubitó Luna observando a los ojos de su hermana; quien le sonrió.

\- Twilight, Cadance, Radiant Hope y todas las demás comparten y compartieron una cosa en común.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todas fueron bastante respetuosas y obedientes. Pero, con Sunset, todo fue diferente desde el primer instante. Ella apenas si recordaba llamarme princesa; casi no tomaba en cuenta los consejos que le daba y, por si fuera poco, era bastante testaruda en cuanto a lo que quería aprender y cómo lo aprendería.

\- Si no tomaba en cuenta tus consejos ¿Qué caso tenía ser tu estudiante? - Inquirió Luna, conociendo bien que su hermana no era la yegua con todo el tiempo de Equestria. Un solo minuto suyo era valiosísimo.

\- Me gustaba ver sus intentos. Muchos terminaban explotándole la cara. No te lo tomes a mal; pero realmente me gustaba verla cuando eso pasaba. – Celestia, cerró sus párpados, respirando plácidamente mientras recordaba aquellas tardes de agosto. – Solía poner una expresión desencajada. Después me observaba y se acercaba a mí; se sentaba a mi lado y me preguntaba ¿En qué fallé?

Yo solía aguarda por un instante… porque ella se quedaba en silencio, observando el desastre que había ocasionado. Era una huérfana sin amigos…

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- Nunca; ella no hablaba de su pasado. Pero era claro para mí: tenía un trato tosco, aunque no trataba de ofender ni lastimar a nadie, era pésima para conversar por mucho tiempo y me tuvo desconfianza durante tres meses. Pero destaco de ella que no le daba miedo fallar y aprendía de sus errores.

\- Una pequeña sin amigos... por lo general, quienes son así suelen ser…

\- Ella nunca me mostró tristeza, ni nostalgia. Sonreía claro está; pero no le afligía el hecho de no tener amigos. Solo recuerdo que estaba angustiada por no tener su Cutie Mark. Al término de cada hechizo solía ver su flanco. Mas nunca tuvo resultado.

\- ¿Su talento no tenía que ver con la magia o sí?

\- Pasarían más años antes de que la obtuviera y, hasta ahora, no he querido interpretarla del todo… sí, tenía que ver con la magia. Pero no era solo eso.

\- Vamos, sabes que no me gusta esperar… - Exigió Luna acercando el baúl para tratar de encontrar algo relacionado.

\- No lo entenderías si no te contara todo lo que pasó hasta que la obtuvo, solo te diré que fue a los diecisiete años que finalmente su flanco mostró su talento.

\- Es un retraso muy crónico.

\- Ciertamente. En qué estábamos, ah sí. Ella se pasó tres meses haciendo algo que no entendí hasta que lo vi por completo. Verás, ella se colaba a las clases de magia práctica, observaba los duelos de magia y también pedía demostraciones a los maestros.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿No se suponía que ella tenía el acceso a la academia prohibido?

Nuevamente Celestia sonrió debido a sus recuerdos.

\- Jugó una serie de engaños y tretas, se disfrazaba, les quitaba el acceso a otras yeguas, se entrevistaba con los maestros fuera del castillo. Al cabo de un mes, todos la conocían y, de alguna forma burlaba a los guardias. No me pidas que te lo comente, porque no lo sé con certeza, solo sé que tenía algo que ver con pasteles y una capucha.

\- Era una muchacha muy lista por lo visto.

\- Sí, pero con ella pasaba algo que pasa usualmente con los que son muy listos, era arrogante. Lo noté poco después de conocerla. Aunque coexistía con cierto rasgo que por ese entonces creí que era bondad.

\- ¿Y qué era precisamente ese rasgo?

\- Ambición… ella pudo esconderlo demasiado bien. Como sea, el punto es que, en tres meses se dedicó a hacer algo que ya se había hecho en la época moderna de la magia: creó su propio códice de magia.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Eso no se puede hacer.

\- Te recuerdo que ella no era una Star Swirl, tampoco una genio en la magia como Twilight, pero sí tenía una intuición para ver qué le faltaba y cómo compensarlo. No necesitó leer teoría de la magia porque, en cierta medida, ella seguía una teoría propia.

\- Celestia, hacer teoría de la magia requiere una experiencia enorme con la magia y no cualquiera puede hacerla.

\- Sí es posible; claro que Sunset tenía lagunas enormes y su teoría de la magia era bastante precaria. Pero llegó a tocar niveles profundos de la magia a su manera.

\- Codificar la magia llevó generaciones enteras. Ningún poni, por talentoso que fuese, podría codificar toda la magia, ni siquiera mil años bastarían para hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón; creo que he exagerado bastante. Sunset no codificó toda la magia, pero ideó un sistema para codificar los hechizos que ya estaban codificados. Lo cual es muy diferente.

\- Explícate mejor.

\- A eso iba. Sunset no descartó la codificación de magia existente; lo que hizo fue crear un sistema que le permitiera reconstruir su codificación.

\- Entonces, si era el sistema verbal, ella copiaba las palabras.

\- No exactamente. Sunset podía realizar un hechizo semejante sin necesidad de usar el código verbal… ese era el potencial de su sistema. En síntesis, podía efectuar un hechizo en codificación verbal con una codificación a partir de ritual o de conjuración mental. De ahí en adelante, Sunset pudo comprender cualquier hechizo que hiciera otro poni a niveles asombrosos.

\- ¿Eso no la hace una gran hechicera?

\- Lo hubiera sido si su magia todavía no le explotase en la cara… aunque, debo admitir que me dejó con la boca abierta.

\- Este sistema de codificación del que me hablas, ¿Está en algún lugar?

\- Una característica propia de Sunset era que no dejaba nada escrito acerca de sus descubrimientos. – Celestia afianzó su mordida. – Ni siquiera yo pude conocer muchos de ellos.

\- ¿No era material para la academia cierto?

\- Por supuesto que no; ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el sistema de formación de la Academia, tampoco habría tenido la honestidad intelectual necesaria. Y, ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una sabia elección de su parte. La perjudicó enormemente, es cierto, pero gozó de una libertad semejante a los hechiceros clásicos y modernos de la primera época.

\- De seguro te reventó algunas venas por la rabia. – Se burló Luna, colocando un casco sobre la melena de su hermana y revolviéndola.

\- Quita tu casco. – Le ordenó la princesa de Equestria. – Sunset es la única alumna que he castigado en mi vida. – Agregó, sin dejar de sentir cierta calidez por los recuerdos.

\- Habla Celestia, ¿Cómo fue que terminó siendo tu estudiante o mejor aún, mi sobrina? – Inquirió Luna con un rostro lleno de complicidad.

Atizando el fuego con su magia, Celestia observaba el techo, para hacer memoria… algunas partes, como siempre, ya se habían borrado por ser de poca importancia, otras tantas, quedaban en un enigma, pues no alcanzaba a ponerles fechas e incluso lugares exactos.

\- Pasaron otros tres meses, ella mejoró notablemente en el manejo de magia. Ah, se me olvidaba decirte. Ella jamás me dijo que había creado un sistema de codificación, yo lo intuí por varios pergaminos que llenó con algunos apuntes.

\- ¿Husmeaste entre sus cosas?

\- Oye, ella prácticamente me robaba tiempo cada semana, tenía que tener al menos la seguridad de que no los desperdiciaba. Cierto… en esos pergaminos se podían ver algunos indicios de su sistema de codificación. En realidad, no era el descubrimiento del siglo, pero requería una observación bastante atenta.

\- ¿Tienes alguno?

\- No, ella los destruyó todos. Pero recuerdo que muchos tenían dibujos detallados de los hechiceros que ella veía, de alguna forma los nombres de algunas emociones aparecían cerca, también había distinciones entre el mismo hechizo hecho por más de un hechicero. Hasta tú le concederías su mérito; Sunset se percató de que la magia se hacía de forma diferente por cada poni, incluso cuando se usaba un mismo sistema de codificación. Recuerdo que tenía apuntes sobre un hechicero cojo, un tuerto, diferencias entre jóvenes y ancianos… me bastó con esos pergaminos para saber que ella no estaba perdiendo el tiempo. – Luna podía sentir cierto tono de orgullo en la voz de Celestia… sus ojos observaban al infinito.

\- Volvamos a lo importante. – Dijo de repente, agitando la cabeza para volver a la realidad. – Fue una noche de diciembre, a pocos días de que llegue la noche de los corazones cálidos. Ella me hizo una pregunta que me tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Expresó Luna con bastante sorna.

\- Una broma más y no sabrás qué pasó.

\- De acuerdo.

\- En fin. Ella pudo acceder a algunos libros bastante antiguos, En particular, uno que hablaba de la historia antigua de Equestria. Uno donde se describía mi participación en una batalla, y, donde usé el último hechizo que Star Swirl me enseñó.

Luna se quedó pensativa por un segundo; pronto recordó a qué se refería su hermana. Intrigada, pronto puso un casco sobre la mesa de madera.

\- ¿Ese en el que tu cuerpo se llena de llamas?

\- Ella me preguntó cómo se hacía ese hechizo, pues no estaba escrito en ningún libro a los que tenía acceso. Debiste verla, ella tenía que dominarlo. Al menos así lo pensaba. Por supuesto que mi respuesta fue negativa, ese hechizo puede ser muy peligroso si se conjura mal.

\- Estoy segura que no se le dijiste.

\- Claro que no, era una muchacha que apenas podía repetir un mismo hechizo más de dos veces de forma exitosa. Pero ella parecía estar fascinada con él; me preguntó las razones, yo le expliqué. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás solo fue un truco de su parte, pero me hizo prometer que cuando llegara el momento, yo le enseñaría a hacerlo.

\- Cómo puede una pequeña hacerte prometer tantas cosas.

\- Porque ese día, hermana mía, me di cuenta que esa pequeña había despertado algo en mí. Llámalo instinto maternal si quieres, pero me estaba encariñando bastante con ella. Al final de aquella cesión comencé a pensar. Cadance ya no necesitaba más de mis lecciones, dominaba la magia y el estadismo bastante bien… no lo quise admitir, pero quería que Sunset Shimmer fuese mi estudiante.

\- Y la nombraste ese mismo día ¿Cierto?

\- No. Sentí curiosidad por ella, así que mandé a investigar algunos detalles, su residencia y la identidad de sus padres. Descubrieron que la madre de Sunset Shimmer murió durante el parto; pero se desconocía su nombre o cualquier otro detalle, su madre simplemente había desaparecido de los expedientes del hospital e igualmente el doctor que la atendió decía no poder recordar absolutamente nada de ese día.

\- No le culpo. Con su trabajo, debe ser difícil hacerlo. – Acotó Luna.

\- …Y de su padre no existía rastro alguno. Solo pude averiguar el orfanato donde ella residía por ese entonces: _Silver Laurel_.

El sueño se hacía más fuerte, el bostezo de Celestia marcaba el final de su relato. Con los ojos a medio cerrar, le sonrió a su hermana poco antes de levantarse para irse a la cama.

\- Espera, ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

\- Fui a visitarla. Te lo cuento la próxima vez que nos veamos.

\- Ser mañana.

\- De acuerdo.


	5. La estudiante 2

\- Todos los que conocen a Sunset, de seguro ignoran su infancia. A ella jamás le gustó compartirlo, tampoco estaba muy arraigada a él. No sufrió traumas. Siendo una huérfana de Equestria, tampoco pasó hambre, frío o abandono por parte de Equestria. Gozaba de los derechos y obligaciones de una ciudadana mayor de edad a los once años. Percibía la pensión que se le da a cada huérfano a partir de los diez años y recibió la libertad de adquirir, y habitar una casa a los once.

\- Entonces, tu estudiante era una muchacha independiente.

\- Bastante. Aunque le costaba un poco darse de cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Esa fue la razón para que estuviera a punto de dejar de ayudarla en muchas ocasiones. Bueno, te iba a contar del día en el que la fui a visitar. Nunca pensé hacerlo en realidad. Fue más por una coincidencia que por otra cosa. Fue un día entre el 16 y el 23 de mayo, aquel día tuve que asistir a una cumbre con todas las autoridades regionales de Equestria.

\- ¿Hablas de esa reunión aburrida con alcaldes, duques y todos los demás?

\- En efecto, y recuérdame que el año que viene tú asistirás en mi lugar.

Luna rodó los ojos. Esos actos indispensables del buen gobierno eran tediosos para la princesa de la noche. Necesarios sí, pero extremadamente aburridos, más para una yegua intrépida y que gustaba de poca compañía.

\- En esa ocasión la duración fue de una semana; así que, como imaginarás, no había tiempo para volver al castillo, pues la cumbre se llevaba a cabo en el otro extremo de Canterlot. Así que me quedé en un hotel cercano. Y, una mañana, observé por casualidad un afiche en la recepción del hotel. Era una invitación a la fiesta de talentos del orfanato _Silver Laurel_. Casi de inmediato me vino a la mente el nombre del orfanato donde la potranca de la cual era tutora. Se encontraba a menos de dos cuadras del hotel. La función se realizaba esa misma noche. Así que, al terminar con la agenda de aquel día, salí a verla.

\- Y ¿Viste a Sunset Shimmer?

\- No de inmediato. Pero me enteré de algo interesante, los que se crían en orfanatos adquieren sus talentos más rápido que otros ponis. Concluí que se debía a que los orfanatos tienen varios mecanismos para que sus hospedados se relacionen con todos los oficios y actividades posibles. La noche de talentos era especial porque quienes se presentaban habían pasado por un proceso de aprendizaje de habilidades de escenario. Tenían de todo, los pequeños habían ingeniado utilería y modificado el escenario del teatro contratado por _Silver Laurel._ Fue una noche memorable. Por supuesto, mantuve un perfil bajo para no robar la atención.

\- Apuesto a que no te funcionó.

\- En realidad, reservé unos asientos superiores y me senté inclinada para que no me pudieran ver. Todos los actos me gustaron, recuerdo una función de trapecismo, magia de escenario, una rutina de comedia y canto de un potro de voz hermosa. Y en eso, al final de uno de los actos, veo finalmente a Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Qué espectáculo realizó?

\- Ninguno. – Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la alicornio de pelaje blanco – resulta que ella estaba vendiendo limonada en vasos desechables, de esos que tienen bombilla, afuera del teatro. Tuvo una visión acertada porque incluso a mí me dio sed en medio del despliegue artístico de esos potros.

Incluso Luna esbozó una sonrisa ligera. Levantando una de sus cejas observó a su hermana.

\- Y tú fuiste a comprar algo de esa limonada.

\- Desde luego que sí, tuve que enviar a un guardia real para que no me vieran. Cuando regresó, me comentó que quien la vendía era la misma yegua que acudía al castillo los viernes… ahora recuerdo, ese día era viernes porque yo le expliqué con antelación a Sunset que no podría darle tutoría esa semana.

\- ¿Y por qué no participaba en la muestra?

\- También me intrigó lo mismo. Así que le pedía otro de los guardias que la llamase. Después de unos minutos, tenía a Sunset ante mí… lo primero que hizo fue reprocharme el tener tiempo para ver una muestra de talentos y no permitirse un par de horas para nuestra tutoría. Le expliqué lo de mi tiempo libre en aquella noche, obviamente, ella no siguió insistiendo y entonces le pregunté lo miso que tú.

\- De seguro no era buena en el escenario, a algunas nos pasa. – Añadió Luna sincerándose.

\- Ella había sido castigada por varias faltas cometidas contra otras huérfanas… bueno, la historia de cómo pasó es más o menos la siguiente:

Sunset era una flanco en blanco, todavía no tenía un talento en especial aun y cómo es habitual, otros ponis que ya habían adquirido sus cutie marks, de pronto comenzaron a burlarse de aquellos que no las poseían, Sunset por supuesto, estaba entre ese grupo. Resulta que, por un tiempo, aguantó que la fastidiaran; mas, pronto era la única de su edad que no poseía un talento especial y las cosas cambiaron.

Luna cerró sus ojos para negar con la cabeza.

\- Es la obsesión de cada pequeño poni el tratar de hallar su talento especial; he visto muchas veces cómo esos abusivos los llevan a sufrir por un hecho del que no poseen culpa alguna.

\- Pues, para mi sorpresa, Sunset Shimmer no era una yegua con la que te pudieras meter sin salir mal parado. Sus acosadores eran dos potrancas y un potro, recuerdo que el talento de éste último era cortar joyas, mientras que una de aquellas yeguas hacía vestidos y la otra era modelo. No sé exactamente qué le hicieron a Sunset, pero ella desplegó una habilidad que yo conocía bien; pegó una de las joyas del potro a uno de los vestidos de la modista. Él creyó que ella lo había tomado sin permiso, por lo cual se creó una riña entre ambos; mientras tanto, la modelo no pudo evitar probarse el vestido y entonces se encontró con otra sorpresa: ¡Sunset había llenado con hormigas el vestido! El director de ese entonces me comentó el caos que se había desatado a raíz de la venganza de la yegua que yo tutelaba en la magia.

Por supuesto, en el orfanato comenzaron a tenerle una muestra de respeto y miedo desde ese día. Y por supuesto, debía ser castigada por lo que había hecho. Pero, me pareció que no tuvo mucho efecto, aunque ella era así ¿sabes? Sabía sacarle provecho incluso a las malas situaciones.

\- Con que ahí radica el potencial que apreciaste en ella. – Concluyó Luna.

\- Solo en parte hermana. Sunset poseía cierta peculiaridad que me llamaba la atención.

\- De seguro era una yegua especial, no cualquiera puede llamar la atención de una poni que ha visto demasiado en sus mil años de edad.

\- Serán más de mil años, pero sigo joven. – Respondió Celestia.

\- La vejez no es una condición del cuerpo Celestia; tú más que ninguna otra debería saberlo. – Arguyó Luna con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- Como sea. Efectivamente, respecto de Sunset, me llamó la atención que vendiera limonadas, se supone que con su pensión, con la comida y el alojamiento cubiertos por el orfanato y Equestria, ella no necesitaba ganar bits para su diario vivir. Y una vez más, la muchacha me sorprendió. ¿Recuerdas que ella tenía un libro restringido a la Academia?

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Pues, resulta que ella realmente había robado el libro de la biblioteca; nunca confesó cómo lo hizo. Pero en ese instante, debía recaudar el dinero para pagar tres libros que había comprado a plazos de una biblioteca del periodo clásico.

\- Compró copias antiguas… pero por qué.

\- Cuando ella tuvo en sus cascos el libro robado tenía cuatro libros. Bien, ella les quitó el encuadernado a los cuatro, tomó las hojas de los que compró y las unió hasta que tuvieran el volumen del libro robado, después, las encuadernó con su tapa y mandó a encuadernar las hojas robadas. La biblioteca de la academia tiene unos procedimientos de seguridad, robarle es un delito y Sunset lo sabía. Obviamente se dio la manera de tomar el libro y devolver el falso. Ningún poni se percató porque los estudiantes ya tenían una copia que usaban dentro de los establecimientos. No pude saber por cuánto tiempo Sunset tuvo aquel libro entre sus cascos.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, la princesa de la noche pensó que esa pequeña yegua había sido un dolor de cabeza para Celestia.

\- Le faltó poco para arruinarme la noche. Pero ella se disculpó conmigo y me dio una explicación de por qué lo había hecho.

\- ¿Qué puede justificar un robo semejante y, de paso, relajar tu sentido de la justicia?

\- Ella no tuvo la convicción de que la magia era su talento especial desde siempre. Al principio hizo muchas cosas, teatro, ajedrez, juegos, incluso pintura. Pero nada resultó, si parecía tener algo de habilidad, no sentía que fuera algo que realmente quisiera hacer por el resto de su vida. Fue durante una de sus clases de magia básica, que todo unicornio pasa, que tuvo un fracaso monumental en lo más básico: hacer levitar un objeto, el resto de la clase, según ella, no se burló, pero la juzgó mal a causa de su error.

Lo vio en la expresión de sus rostros, en la forma en que los profesores la observaron; así, su rendimiento en las clases de magia fue rezagado.

Con el tiempo, Sunset comprendió algo que, a sus ojos, era importante: El nivel que un unicornio alcanza en la magia es fiel reflejo del poder que posee. Siendo así, ella era la más débil y también se justificaba que los demás ponis ni quisieran jugar o hablar con ella; pues, quienes tienen un nivel alto en magia son más queridos, más requeridos, más respetados y también son especiales ante los demás.

\- Así que ahí radica la obsesión de poder por Sunset.

Celestia afirmó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos apreciaban vacilantes el fuego de la chimenea, su casco derecho se deslizaba débilmente por su brazo izquierdo.

\- Ella se convenció de que, en el fondo, aquello que importaba era el poder que se poseía. Ese era el núcleo para ser amado, querido y temido. Así comprendí por qué deseaba tanto ser mi estudiante… aunque en la magia realmente hay poco que se pueda hacer, se nace con el don o no. El ejercicio y la práctica solo llevan las habilidades hasta cierto punto. Y ella no dio muestras de tenerlo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué decidiste hacerla tu alumna si no tenía talento para la magia?

\- No fue una decisión que viniera directamente desde mi razón. Ella tenía una convicción que le había hecho superar distintas barreras, actuar incluso en contra de las reglas que se establecían; incluso pudo convencerme de ayudarla con sus estudios en la magia. Puede ser que jamás pudiera levantar el sol ni crear un hechizo protector o siquiera terminar el curso de la Academia; pero tenía un fuero interno que yo había visto pocas veces antes.

Me pidió que no le quitara mi tutela hasta que finalizara el periodo acordado, faltando solo dos meses para que todo acabara hubiese sido tonto de mi parte hacerlo.

Y entonces, siguiendo mis instintos, yo le pedí que se mudara al castillo porque la nombré mi estudiante y protegida.

\- No me imagino la expresión que tuvo.

\- Solo piensa en una muchacha que está a punto de dar un grito de alegría y que trata de controlarse para no parecer loca; su rostro era una confusión, sus patas temblaban y solo me alcanzó a decirme un gracias antes de darse media vuelta y salir del lugar. Entonces escuché un grito de alegría.

\- Me cuesta creer que la nombrases tu estudiante.

\- A mí me costó más creerlo; y no supe cómo retractarme.

\- ¿Cómo? Tan mala fue.

\- Solo al principio; fueron tres meses de estudios, de clases privadas y de más estudios. Como podrás imaginar, pasó de una forma de aprender completamente libre, como era el que teníamos antes, a otro que era sumamente exigente, como lo es el que aplico a todos mis estudiantes.

\- Es bastante presión, recuerdo que a Hope le costó demasiado acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de estudio. Creo que incluso estuvo a punto de rendirse.

\- Sí, pero nuestra querida Radiant Hope lo logró después de unas semanas. A Sunset le costaba trabajo, y los exámenes que le tomé no eran para nada destacables. Debo decir que Twilight, después, elevaría la vara tanto que ni siquiera yo podría alcanzarla en su época de estudiante.

\- Bueno, toma su tiempo adaptarse, yo no pude seguirles el paso a las lecciones de Star Swirl en dos años.

\- Lo que pasó fue que Sunset me confrontó, al final de un examen, con una pregunta concisa ¿Por qué cambiar cuando nuestra forma anterior de hacer las cosas daba mejores resultados? No te mentiré, me tomó por sorpresa y por un instante sentí cierta ingratitud de su parte. Pero lo dijo en calma; se acercó a mí y me mostró el examen. Señaló cinco de las preguntas y explicó por qué no las había estudiado.

Luna creó una ráfaga de aire con su casco izquierdo fingiendo falta de oxígeno.

\- Esa niña era genial. – Dijo en tono jovial.

\- Era una migraña una tercera parte del tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a cuestionar a su maestra de esa forma?

\- Anda, tienes que decirme qué razones te dio.

\- Esas preguntas requerían conocimientos que no le eran útiles. Para ella era inútil saber fechas de nacimiento, nombres, parientes, o la totalidad de la biografía de los fundadores de Equestria. A sus ojos, tampoco valía la pena saber cómo murieron. En cuanto a la magia, me recalcó que no necesitaba conocer toda la teoría de la magia para hacer magia y finalmente creía fervientemente en que un examen de ese tipo era una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Por qué.

\- Me decía que fácilmente podía hacer trampa para sacar las mejores notas, yo le creí, pues era buena para hacer tretas; es más, me sorprendió que no lo hiciera antes. Pero no solo se quejó, me dio a conocer la alternativa en que estaba pensando.

\- Tal parece que era la horma de tu herradura. Cómo hiciste para lidiar con una alumna tan rebelde… porque a todas luces se las daba de librepensadora.

\- Lo era en muchos sentidos; pero en aquella ocasión, ella me dijo algo que consideré mucho tiempo atrás. Quería que le enseñara la historia de Equestria, pero a partir de los líderes de cada época y los problemas que afrontaron… ella quería ver los problemas más que un desarrollo lineal.

\- ¿Problemas? Suena atractivo, pero es demasiado ambiguo como para ser tomado en serio.

\- Pues, creo que yo entendí exactamente a lo que se refería. Sunset deseaba aprender de los errores y cómo afrontaron los ponis las catástrofes más importantes, desde la fundación de Equestria hasta las guerras después de la fundación. A ella no le importaba sentirse absorbida por las descripciones de la historia, ni curiosidades, ni siquiera conocer fechas exactas; le interesaba más la organización, la estrategia, las soluciones. Así, nos pasamos un fin de semana enlistando algunos problemas que veríamos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, fue una estudiante la que me exigió en lugar de ser yo quien exigiese de ella; para mí fue reaprender muchos de los conocimientos que ya poseía.

Un rostro de serenidad, mezclado con satisfacción se mostró en Celestia, una sonrisa tenue, unos ojos algo adormilados, mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus cascos delanteros.

\- Así que básicamente nos sentábamos y discutíamos la historia, quedábamos en los autores, en las épocas y tratábamos de enfocar el problema en concreto. Por ejemplo, de la fundación de Equestria, ella enlistó tres problemas: cómo se estableció la justicia en una época como la de las tribus, qué actitud tomar frente al comportamiento hostil de los vecinos, cómo unir caracteres culturales diferentes.

\- ¿Realmente fue Sunset quien sugirió todo eso?

\- En efecto, por supuesto, no fue sencillo para ambas, en parte porque yo dejé de llevar la batuta todo el tiempo y comencé a concederle voz a lo que mi alumna decía; aprendí que no hay nada como una discusión sincera para aprender. Y créeme que Sunset entonces, y solo entonces, dio todo de sí.

Confirmé la sospecha que tuve el primer día que nos vimos: Sunset tenía una perspicacia para comprender a los demás. Pese a que tenía el hábito de ser distante, podía captar el carácter, el genio, las virtudes y los defectos de los demás, casi de inmediato.

Así, pasamos un año entero repasando la historia de Equestria y nada más; Sunset aceptó escribir ensayos como parte de la metodología de calificación.

\- Obvio, no existe enseñanza si no se tiene la certeza de haber aprendido algo. – Alegó Luna, casi aprobando a su hermana.

\- En esos ensayos, que al principio estaban pésimamente escritos y mejoraron poco a poco, Sunset me demostró que poseía un instinto para entender las relaciones sociales de los ponis, sobre todo aquellas que tenían que ver con la organización, el mantenimiento y uso del poder que implicaban los diferentes tipos de organización. Si bien no usaba términos completamente técnicos e ignoraba alguno que otro hecho en sus ensayos, básicamente podía diseccionar los hechos más importantes de la historia de Equestria.

A cada personalidad podía desglosarla hasta entender cómo pensaba, lo que pensaba y cómo procedió a resolver alguna calamidad.

\- Básicamente es historia lo que hacía. – Alegó Luna.

\- Yo también lo pensé. Sin embargo, si leyeras alguno de sus ensayos te percatarías de una peculiaridad.

\- Muéstrame alguno entonces.

\- Ella siempre destruía sus investigaciones o cualquier hallazgo que realizara, incluso cuando ya estaba escrito en algún libro. Sin embargo, haciendo memoria, puedo relatarte el primer ensayo en el que ella desglosó sus habilidades. Trataba de la noche de los corazones cálidos.

\- A ver, Enséñame. – Alegó en tono desafiante la princesa de la noche.

\- En base al cuento y a los pocos escritos que hay, ella explicó que los representantes de las tres tribus de ponis en ese entonces, fueron arrastrados hasta las últimas, lo que en realidad los forzó a unirse. La idea de la armonía ni siquiera les pasó por la cabeza.

Sunset decía que el problema no solo era que el frío provocado por los windigos, que los acechaban poniendo en peligro sus vidas, sino que de por medio estaba cada tribu en su forma de actuar y de afrontar la crisis que se había generado en aquella época.

Muchos ignoran que la Comandante Hurricane era líder de un sistema autocrático y militarista de gobierno. Su poder se basaba exclusivamente en el poder militar que tenía, así como en el mantenimiento férreo de ese poder por parte de caudillos de guerra. Las otras dos tribus en términos realistas, estaban sometidas bajo la espada de los pegasos, si no les daban tributo o enfrentaban la inclemencia del tiempo y, más importante todavía, a otras naciones aledañas o se enfrentaban a los propios pegasos.

Sunset supo de buenas a primeras que el cuento era poco creíble; sin los unicornios, el día y la noche seguirían surgiendo, pues hay otras tantas culturas que podrían hacerlo y la amenaza de dejar sin el sol a los pastizales era contraproducente. No era base estricta para tener control sobre los pegasos.

Los ponis de tierra constituían un caso similar; para una estirpe guerrera como lo eran los pegasos, la comida podría provenir de cualquier otro lugar. Sin embargo, eran la columna vertebral de los unicornios; pero de eso te hablo luego.

El problema se generó cuando los pegasos comenzaron a depender de las otras dos tribus de forma exclusiva. Y para cuando llegó la helada, era imposible pensar en atacar otros territorios aledaños, pues todos los pastizales, todas las arcas eran estériles. Sunset dedujo que, con el tiempo, seguramente la fuerza de la horda, legión o como se autodenominaran los pegasos mermaron en fuerza; y si se agravaba, haría a la tribu de los pegasos susceptible de ser atacada por las otras dos o incluso la destruiría por completo.

La disyuntiva para Hurricane era hundirse con las otras dos tribus o buscar alguna salida para la suya.

Así pues, a Hurricane no le importó dejar atrás a sus protegidas, demostrando ser toda una mercenaria, se fue a buscar una nueva tierra y gente a la que pudiese someter bajo sus espadas.

\- Y qué más.


	6. La Estudiante 3

\- Con respecto a los unicornios y los ponis terrestres, ella mantuvo la posición de que ambas tribus eran dos partes de una misma isla flotante. Los unicornios podían habérselas arreglado sin los pegasos o los ponis terrestres. Sin embargo, hacerlo requería de sacrificios que la mentalidad aristocrática de los unicornios de ese entonces no podía tolerar siquiera. Era impensable para ellos dedicarse a la guerra o al trabajo de la tierra, y, justamente por considerar con aires de superioridad a las otras dos tribus aptas para éstas labores, dejaron los hechizos de agricultura o los de defensa, descuidaron todo aprendizaje en ésta línea. Así tenemos la consecuente dedicación por parte de ellos a las artes, las ciencias, y a la alcurnia dentro de su propia tribu.

Continuaba su explicación aseverando que seguramente el rey unicornio o la princesa Platino se percataron que ni podían vencer lo que los windigos habían hecho; ni podían confiar en los pegasos y, aunque podían confiar en los ponis terrestres, el mero hecho de igualarse a ellos era inaceptable.

La princesa Platino, para Sunset, mostraba el genio que Cloover la sabia no tenía, el político. Leyendo las pocas cartas que quedan de ella hacia los terratenientes ponis de tierra. Concluyó que ella no solo era consciente del anquilosamiento de los unicornios, sino que intentaba remediarlo.

\- Hermana, yo leí varias de esas cartas, allí no está la menor intención de que ella tratarse de cambiar la situación de ese entonces.

\- Sunset se basó exclusivamente en el tono de las cartas, verás, su padre u otras autoridades como los duques, trataban a los ponis terrestres con altivez, ni siquiera se dignaban a dirigirse a ellos como ponis. En varias cartas, Platino pone señor o formalidades que usaría con otros unicornios. Luna, incluso el papel era fino y estaba perfumado.

Puede que Platino no buscara poner al mismo nivel a los ponis terrestres; pero era consciente de que no podía prescindir de ellos.

El problema con los unicornios, fue que, siendo todos aristócratas, poniendo en los lomos de los ponis terrestres la carga del trabajo indispensable para cualquier organización de ponis, se condenaron. Cuando llegó la helada, también les tocó elegir entre salir a buscar nuevas tierras o perecer. Pero, a diferencia de los pegasos, no tenían el temple para conquistar nuevas tierras, tampoco tenían la capacidad para trabajar la tierra como los ponis.

Los ponis terrestres eran un caso difícil de entender en un primer momento: evidentemente eran mayores en cantidad, su resistencia física, tan legendaria como lo sigue siendo hasta la fecha, les permitía embarcarse en cualquier empresa, fueron ellos quienes construyeron los castillos de los unicornios o las barracas de los pegasos, les alimentaban y constituían la inmensa economía primitiva de la que los unicornios se beneficiaban con creces cada vez más altas.

Pese a ello, tanto los ponis terrestres como sus líderes demostraban una falta de organización; estaba latente el espíritu de independencia, pero jamás tuvieron la capacidad para organizar una revuelta lo suficientemente grande como para amenazar a los pegasos o quitarse de encima el yugo de los unicornios. Ciertamente, no tenían el control del clima o del sol. Pero incluso sin pegasos o unicornios podían establecerse junto a cualquier otra organización y en mejores condiciones a las que poseían con aquellos.

Pero llevaban consigo la maldición de la falta de un líder coherente o visionario; Por ese entonces, tenemos a Smart Cookie y a la Canciller Pudinhead, la primera tenía el defecto de no poder ver más allá del momento, la segunda estaba al borde del delirio.

La noche en la que todo cambio y nació la intención de fundar Equestria es, para Sunset, una mentira.

Incluso si pasó lo que nos dice el cuento, y, de alguna forma, influyeron en la magia de Clover con sus acciones, eso no cambiaba que tuvieran consigo la responsabilidad de gobernar sobre sus tribus respectivas.

Y como cada gobernante desconfiaba del otro, decidieron establecer un principado para las tres tribus. Es allí donde tú y yo entramos, hermana.

\- Interesante.

\- Déjame contarte una cosa más. Todavía recuerdo uno de los últimos ensayos que Sunset escribió para mí; trataba de lo que pasó después de la fundación de Equestria. Desde entonces, el problema cambió. Es difícil imaginarlo; pero considera por un segundo que dentro de cada tribu existían ponis que habían sido formados con prejuicios, valores, temores y mucho más. Sunset se preguntó cómo fue posible cambiar todo eso.

Concretamente, cómo transformar todas esas creencias, toda esa ideología que las tribus cargaron por tanto tiempo.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

\- Creando una nueva. – Complementó.

\- Exacto, ella estuvo de acuerdo con varios de los intérpretes del siglo pasado en lo relativo a los primeros años de Equestria. Para ellos, tú y yo, junto con los fundadores de Equestria y varias otras figuras, creamos la ideología de la armonía. Bueno, también le han dado otros nombres; pero básicamente formamos a un nuevo modelo de ciudadano.

Debo decir que al principio me fue difícil aceptar esa nueva perspectiva. Pero ahora, me convenzo cada vez más de que es eso lo que hicimos. Y parte de mí pensó de esa forma en ese entonces.

\- Llevarlo a cabo en ese entonces no constituía un acto inmoral. Alegó la princesa de la noche.

\- Por supuesto que no; pero siempre te deja un sentimiento de… no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- ¿Duda tal vez?

\- Sí. Aunque, si me lo preguntas, fue difícil.

\- Todavía recuerdo cuando los unicornios quisieron que se conservaran los títulos nobiliarios.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, fue una negociación para romperse la cabeza.

\- No tanto como la ley agraria y de manejo de tierra.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Hurricane cuando nos tocó instituir la guardia Real?

\- Recuerdo que Star Swirl no dejaba de invitarle pastelillos para suavizar su tono de voz.

Luna rio a carcajadas.

\- Creo que ese día engordé medio kilo. – Recordó la princesa de la noche.

\- Bueno, como te decía. A partir de la constitución de las leyes, la educación y también los actos ceremoniales, los títulos, incluso la arquitectura del castillo y nuestra presencia, creamos todo un nuevo mundo y forma de verlo, y éste término lo usó ella, imperio.

\- Bueno, no es algo difícil de descubrir ciertamente.

\- Sí, ella le encontró cierta utilidad porque comenzó a comprender cómo funcionaba Equestria y eso, creo yo, fue la verdadera lección que ella aprendió en todo ese tiempo. – Sin embargo, una sombra se apoderó de la mirada de la princesa, que observaba atentamente el fuego mientras consumía la leña. –

La paz y la armonía son necesarias para la felicidad. Y eso hay que tenerlo presente siempre. – Más como una reflexión que como un comentario marginal, Celestia se ensimismó por unos segundos.

\- Y qué más estudió.

\- Pues, como es de esperarse: magia.

\- ¿Superó sus fallas? ¿Encontró la manera de disipar sus dudas?

\- No podría decirlo con toda seguridad. La habilidad con la magia es, muchas veces, notoria, como con Twilight o Starswirl o cualquiera de nuestras anteriores alumnas, pero en otras es más sutil. Y como sabrás, los talentos en la magia son muy variados. Algunos poseen una fluidez en hechizos de curación y protección como Cadance, supe que Twilight llegaría a una comprensión profunda de la magia y que podría realizar casi cualquier hechizo; se superó a sí misma cuando pudo completar un hechizo antiguo. He visto a la alumna de Twilight, tiene un talento peculiar para combinar hechizos y crear uno nuevo a partir de éstos. Además, la magia de ambas es terriblemente poderosa.

\- ¿Pero Sunset? – Cuestionó la yegua azul obscuro moviendo el casco para demandar la continuación de la explicación de su hermana.

\- Sunset tuvo el talento de poder comprender cualquier hechizo. Esto lo digo por lo que vi y lo que pasó con ella. Pero, además, tenía un talento dormido del que no quiero hablar ahora.

\- Por qué

\- Porque no quiero recordarlo fuera de contexto, si lo hiciera, querida hermana, temo que mi aprecio por mi vieja estudiante decrecería.

\- ¿Tan terrible era?

\- Insospechado más bien; ni siquiera ella pensó tenerlo.

\- Supongo que, por como lo dices, será mejor dejarlo de lado.

\- Volviendo a lo que quería contar, ella no tenía una afinidad en particular, todos los hechizos eran iguales: irregulares, pues un día podía parecer dominarlos, pero al siguiente ese dominio variaba.

\- Estoy segura que llegaste a la conclusión que tenía que leer a los bodoques.

\- Y a los bodoques la obligué a internarse. – Alegó con el añoro todavía en los ojos la princesa del Sol.

Como te dije antes, la relación de Sunset con los libros no era la de una bibliófila, sus lecturas se hacían para sacarles utilidad y nada más. Sin embargo, como sus conocimientos eran precisos y con finalidades establecidas, estudiaba con rapidez, y, pese a que no tenía una intuición similar a la de Twilight, comprendía qué hechizos era mejor aprender.

\- Los más útiles ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. Sus hechizos de crecimiento, de transformaciones y otros similares fueron los primeros que comenzó a aprender. De teoría mágica daba uno que otro pellizco de aquí y de allá. A éstas alturas yo me di cuenta de que Sunset en realidad tenía una teoría de la magia bastante rústica, pero eficiente.

\- Cómo.

\- Ella observaba con minuciosidad a los hechiceros más experimentados, me pedía realizarlos en frente de ella y cosas así. De esa forma captaba mejor cómo realizarlos.

\- Puedes aprender los oficios más físicos como la carpintería, construcción e incluso lo más básico de las bellas artes viendo cómo otros los llevan a cabo. Pero la magia no.

\- Allí recae su descubrimiento, bueno es algo que se enseña desde tiempos inmemoriales, la magia se hace por el que la conjura, la canaliza y la lanza. Cierto, no podemos ver la magia directamente, pero podemos ver a quién la ejecuta.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que hay una relación directa entre la personalidad, los gestos, los movimientos, las palabras y la magia: es de conocimiento común en los primeros teóricos de la magia el insistir en las buenas disposiciones del espíritu. Ella lo llevó a la práctica hasta lugares donde el mismo Starswirl no lo hizo. Es algo tan obvio que hasta suena absurdo. Lo sé.

\- Y le rindió algún fruto.

\- Pues sí. Pero espera un poco. Porque, si bien mi estudiante mostraba una curva de progresión ondulada en sus estudios y era toda una terca en tomar toda la bibliografía de la magia, me siguió dando reportes de lo que aprendía. Es allí donde estaban los esbozos de su teoría de la magia. Estoy segura de que habría sido bastante peculiar, aunque, como te lo dije, no era ninguna genio, se limitaba a tomar una sección de sus pocas lecturas y comentarlas.

De Starswirl y los autores de la época clásica, sostenía que estaban fundidos con la visión moral de la magia, se ocuparon de la magia funcional solo en el aprendizaje básico; de hecho, los culpaba por ser ellos quienes dieron paso a la explicación dual de la magia. En la medida en que existía mal, también existía magia obscura, juntamente, su opuesto la magia de la luz, existía porque existía el bien. Se podía llegar a la una o a la otra en la medida en que se era virtuoso o no, o en la que se ejercitaba tanto el espíritu como el pensamiento.

Ella sostenía que jamás existió el mago hechicero o unicornio que fuera del todo virtuoso y no por ello su magia tenía proporciones semejantes. La magia tampoco podía corromperse por la actitud del hechicero en el sentido de cambiar de una a otra.

\- Eso te lo diría cualquier estudiante inicial, si no se ha metido en la discusión de las generalidades de la conciencia que sostuvieron los modernos, no se entiende la explicación.

\- Y a ellos les criticó el no darse cuenta de que la magia presentaba residuos, éstos eran todo el rastro necesario para identificar una magia y otra; ella pensó que tal vez existía más de un tipo de magia y también que era probable que solo existiese un solo tipo.

\- El clásico debate de los receptores y ejecutores, eso es ser demasiado subjetivo.

\- Ella ignoró por completo mucha de la teoría de la magia, tomó solo lo que le pareció útil y del resto se deshizo. Yo no quise interponerme, porque ese era el acuerdo, por cualquier falla, la culpa sería suya y no mía. Y cómo no, llegó el punto donde ella se frustró.

\- Bueno, nadie, por muy genio que pueda llegar a ser, puede reestructurar las cosas.

\- Tienes razón y eso fue lo que le pasó a Sunset, pronto descubrió que su enfoque tenía un límite que la obligó a romper con todo lo que consideró un avance.

Existen muchos tipos de clasificación de los hechizos, una de ellas es la que tiene por fundamento su función, están los curativos, los de protección, las maldiciones y otros tantos, no me pidas que los recuerde.

\- Y eso que yo me aprendí toda la tabla antes que tú. – Alegó la princesa de la noche con orgullo.

\- Empezó con los hechizos de protección, nada del otro mundo, barrera de energía, campo de fuerza y el CPEM. Como siempre, manejó los tres con regularidad, a veces romper su campo de fuerza con una simple piedra y a veces debías esforzarte. Recuerdo que en una ocasión ella se electrocutó a sí misma con el CPEM. Después pasó a las maldiciones, el polimorfismo y el pulso secante fueron los dos que tuvo que dominar, ella… no fue exactamente la mejor, pero pude ver que se esforzó en dominarlos, para ella eran demasiado útiles como para dejarlos pasar. Por obvias razones, tomé la precaución de resguardar el resto de las maldiciones de la biblioteca de magia. Y al final, para mi sorpresa, Sunset era incompetente con la magia de curación, no podía anestesiar mágicamente, tampoco era capaz de curar heridas. En todo ese proceso, ella simplemente fue perdiendo cada vez más la confianza en su método, comenzó a frustrarse cada vez más seguido y, llegado el momento, todo ese estrés, toda esa frustración, encontró un medio por el cual liberarse. Fue en el momento menos esperado.

\- Jamás lo es. – Explicó reflexionando Luna, con los ojos fijados en el suelo, mientras movía su casco derecho sobre la madera para pasarlo sobre la superficie.

\- Resulta que Cadance todavía era mi alumna, ya que la envié a convivir con ponis jóvenes en la secundaria de Canterlot, ella prácticamente cambió su vida en el castillo por otra más normal. Fue una medida sabia, aunque solía venir en busca de consejos y para ver su progresión en un área de la magia en la cual ella tenía una afinidad enorme. Tanto la protección como la curación eran dones que ella poseía. Era parte de su afinidad en la magia, aunque, también estaba la parte de Cadance que hacía que cualquier poni la estimase.

Y allí surgió una pequeña discordia entre ambas. Por un lado, estaba Sunset Shimmer, que no era precisamente buena entablando amistad con los demás, tal vez se debía a que ella no le encontraba utilidad, después estaba Cadance, a la que todos amaban. Veía mucho de nosotros en ambas.

\- Por qué.

\- Porque Sunset tuvo envidia de Cadance, no lo dijo, pero lo mostró desde el inicio. Cadance la opacaba en popularidad frente a todos, mostraba un talento mayor en la magia e incluso tenía un trato más cercano conmigo del que ella tuvo conmigo. Y todo ello detonó una mañana de diciembre.

\- ¿Qué ves de nosotras hermana? – Cuestionó Luna, mirando firmemente a Celestia.

\- Que ni una ni la otra tuvieron la madurez suficiente para lidiar con el problema… No sé exactamente cómo pensó Sunset, pero era incapaz de verla como una amiga o de tenerle algo de simpatía.

Esa mañana, yo había terminado una sesión de práctica de magia antigua con Cadance, algo que para Sunset era inalcanzable en ese momento. Y en eso, mi joven estudiante fue a esperar hasta las puertas del castillo, por donde Cadance pasaría una vez que terminara nuestra sesión. Después de ella, tenía una reunión con la embajada con los reinos menores.

En ese transcurso de tiempo, ambas se encontraron; por la versión que ambas me dieron, Sunset le bloqueó el paso y le dijo de forma directa que dejara de venir al castillo, que el tiempo que yo le había dado a Cadance era de ella.

Por supuesto, Cadance mostró una amabilidad y humildad propias de ella y trató de calmar a Sunset Shimmer; pero ésta volvió a insistir, alegando que si no tenía talento, era mejor no hacerme perder más tiempo.

\- Ya veo por dónde fue todo esto.

\- Cadance no se indignó tan fácilmente, intentó hacer entrar a Sunset en razón. Y ¡Cómo era de terca mi alumna! – Estuvo a punto de gritar Celestia. – Usó una chispa de magia en una de las patas de Cadance.

\- ¿Atacó a Cadance?

\- Ella quería que no volviera, si debía intimidarla, lo iba a hacer y así fue. Eso colmó la paciencia de Cadance. Y como sabrás, una pelea con magia es igual de peligroso que dos potrillos jugando con fuego.

\- Efectivamente.

\- Es ahí donde me fio más del relato de los guardias. Es gracioso, porque solo entonces Sunset usó toda una paleta de hechizos y mostró una habilidad singular con la transportación y la levitación.

\- No estarás insinuando que venció a Cadance.

\- Por supuesto que no hermana; Sunset terminó convertida en una pequeña puerca y Cadance la inmovilizó en el aire, esperó hasta que acudiera al lugar y se disculpó por lo que había hecho, revirtió la transformación que aplicó en Sunset y tuve que poner las cosas en su lugar.

Tan solo recordar ese día, me hierve la sangre. Yo jamás esperé ese comportamiento de Cadance, en gran medida, tampoco de Sunset. Era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Y para el colmo, tenía a toda una embajada viendo el desastre que mis dos alumnas habían causado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dejaron?

\- Dos estatuas rotas, una quebrada, fue una suerte que no hubiesen llegado hasta la estatua de Discord, un árbol sin hojas, mis preciosas petunias completamente aplastadas y una extensión del jardín a medio quemar.

Por un segundo estuve a punto de imitar los relatos de las madres poni de tierra de las planicies heladas y darles una buena zarandeada. Pero me contuve y les di un castigo a ambas.

Pero, en medio de todo el regaño que les di a ambas dentro del castillo; pude ver una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Sunset Shimmer. Entonces supe que esa pequeña diabla había engatusado a Cadance y pretendía hacerlo conmigo también.

\- Engatusar cómo.

\- Pues, Sunset hizo de todo para provocar a Cadance, quería rebajarla, no importaba si ella también lo hacía. Y debo decir que el castigo de Cadance fue un mes de trabajos prácticos y servicio comunitario en Canterlot.

\- Y cuál fue la sentencia de Sunset.

\- Seis meses de reclusión de veinte horas en su torre, con toque de queda, no postres y la disminución de sus clases conmigo. Ella ni siquiera protestó ni se mostró indignada, aceptó todo como si no le importara; bueno no, esa no es la expresión adecuada. Fue más como si ya se hubiera esperado todo eso.

\- O sea que, castigaste a dos alumnas cuando la culpa era de Sunset Shimmer.

\- No. Castigué a Cadance por no tener la templanza ni la astucia para ver lo que Sunset planeaba. Y castigué a Sunset por provocar todo eso. Y no creas que fue la última vez que Sunset se ganó un castigo, claro que… - La expresión de Celestia se ensombreció. – En ese momento yo todavía no me apegué a ella y podía ser más justa con ella.

\- Cinco meses de reclusión; qué hacía en esas cuatro horas libres.

\- Increíblemente, se interesó por las relaciones diplomáticas, así que comenzó a estar presente en las reuniones con embajadores y las comitivas que venían a Canterlot cada semana. Yo sé que en realidad le afectó ver a Cadance; pues, en una cena que tuvimos ella me dio una sentencia que me llamó la atención: si yo muriera, nadie se molestaría en hacerme una ceremonia. Así que comenzó a interesarse en las relaciones de amistad.

\- Es un razonamiento muy sombrío. Pero a todos nos llega el momento de hacerlo.

\- Lo dejó demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, estudiaba a su manera cómo yo me relacionaba con los embajadores.

\- Siempre fuiste buena para la diplomacia.

\- Mil años de experiencia querida, hasta debí pedirle dinero por darle esa cátedra informal. – Alegó Celestia riendo.

Luna rio más para tratar de afectar el ego de su hermana que otra cosa; pero, a malas interpretaciones, a veces les siguen buenos resultados, por lo que la princesa del sol carcajeó junto con ella.

\- Todo eso resultaría útil, porque se aproximó el momento en el que todo se revolvió y Sunset me enseñaría un par de cosas. Así como Twilight lo ha hecho.

\- Inevitablemente llega el momento donde el estudiante enseña al maestro. No aceptarlo es ir contra nuestra naturaleza.

\- Sí, aunque hubiera preferido no aprenderlo de Sunset y no bajo las circunstancias en las que ella lo hizo.


	7. La Estudiante 4

\- Todo comenzó en febrero del año siguiente; un viejo enemigo volvía a atacar. Pero no a Equestria, sino lugares lejanos. Desde los reinos del sur y los reinos menores llegaron noticias de enemigos que ellos desconocían; pero con los cuales nosotros nos topamos en el pasado en muchas ocasiones: Los Changeling. Durante ese año solo fueron ataques pequeños, como es su costumbre, ya sabes, aldeas, poblados pequeños. Todos esos reinos reaccionaron atacándoles de inmediato.

\- ¿Con qué resultado?

\- Pues, como bien sabes, los changeling son difícil de vencer. Las espadas y las lanzas de aquellas tierras no fueron gran amenaza y ellos las vencieron con relativa facilidad. Pero por entonces, no llegaba más información de aquellos reinos a Equestria. Al parecer, la actividad de los changeling cesaba después de tres meses y misteriosamente se marchaban de un reino para aparecer en otro. Así ocurrió durante todo ese año.

\- Tal vez se preparaban para algo grande. Ellos pueden crecer en número bastante rápido.

\- También llegué a esa conclusión hermana. – Continuó Celestia mientras hacía levitar un mapa de Equestria. – Pero como muchas veces vimos, se marchaban del lugar antes de hacer daños irreversibles.

\- Todavía recuerdo esos ponis a los que los que les comieron sus emociones. Padecían de una enfermedad inexplicable.

\- Sí, querida hermana, familias que tenían a los menores sin energía, madres que dejaban de amar a sus niños, ponis que dejaban de hacer cualquier cosa por ser tan apáticos. Hasta los bebés solían dejar de llorar cuando un changeling se alimentaba. No les importaba el dolor, ni la felicidad; nada.

\- Es lo más traumático de enfrentarse a ellos. Recuerdo muy bien que muchos pensaban que los changeling en realidad te mataban por dentro. – Añadió la princesa de la noche.

\- Y realmente es como si toda presencia de vida se fuera.

\- Bueno, avanzaron de un lugar a otro alimentándose y aumentando su número. Pero ¿Para qué?

\- Yo lo ignoraba; no sabía qué podría estar planeando Chrysalis; e hice el seguimiento de sus actividades.

\- ¿Y qué tuvo que ver tu alumna durante todo esto?

\- Al principio ella estaba aislada del problema, así como Cadance o la misma Equestria. Pero, yo por otra parte, tenía que atender varios informes de diplomáticos y dar todas las órdenes para que los agentes de inteligencia de SONRIE recopilaran toda la información necesaria para una contraofensiva.

\- ¿Y por qué no llevaste a tus tropas a combatir contra los changeling desde un inicio?

\- Porque respeté las fronteras. Luna, las cosas cambiaron bastante desde que te ausentaste. – Celestia pronto puso uno de sus cascos sobre el lomo de su hermana. – Que un ejército atravesara una frontera era un acto bélico, y como los demás reinos no solicitaban apoyo de ese tipo, limité mi intervención a usar los servicios de inteligencia de SONRIE para enterarme de todo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Crees que es buena idea decirle a Twilight y a Cadance de su existencia?

\- De momento no; ambas tienen que llegar a cierta madurez para comprender por qué y para qué existe esa agencia.

\- Confiaré en tu sabiduría.

\- Teniendo yo que dar órdenes directas a los directores de SONRIE, atender a los dignatarios de los reinos atacados, escuchar sus informes y lidiar con mis deberes como princesa, ya imaginarás que mi tiempo para Sunset era escaso, ya no podía verla diariamente, por unos meses ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de seguirla de cerca.

\- Entiendo.

\- Sabes, creo que fue un error no tratar de explicarle lo que estaba pasando; era ella lista, sabía bien por qué no podía atenderla, pero tal vez se hubiera sentido mejor si yo se lo decía. Así que ella continuó sus estudios prácticamente sola. Traté de que Cadance la ayudara; pero ni una ni otra estaban dispuestas a relacionarse de forma alguna. Así que ella estuvo a cargo de sus propios estudios.

A veces solía verla tomando un libro y arrojándolo porque no lo comprendía; entonces llegué a la conclusión de que había comenzado a estudiar teoría de la magia. Al mismo tiempo, su torre sufría un accidente diferente cada semana, lo que me decía que estaba probando hechizo tras hechizo.

No sabría decirlo con toda seguridad. Pero estoy segura que ella estaba edificando su propia forma de lidiar con la magia y, en el proceso, sus hechizos comenzaban a tener una mayor fluidez y control.

\- ¿Y cómo entró en la magia obscura si nadie la estaba viendo?

\- Lo haría de forma accidental; paro no en ese año. Sunset no usó la magia obscura desde que empezó con sus estudios; pues, tenía claro que, si todavía no podía manipular la magia de la luz, le iría mucho peor con la obscura y, después de ver las secuelas que esta deja, prefirió no saber nada de ella de momento.

\- Así llegamos a su cumpleaños, un 15 de septiembre, bueno, era más la fecha que nos conocimos, pero, como ninguna de las dos sabía la fecha exacta de su nacimiento, acordamos que fuera esa. Yo traté de compensar mi ausencia organizándole una fiesta.

\- ¿Tu, organizar fiestas? Vamos Celi, no soy tan crédula.

\- Bien, le dije a Kibits que la organizara y así lo hizo. Invité a todos los estudiantes de la academia y a alguno que otro maestro que Sunset solía frecuentar para comprender la magia. Para mi sorpresa, la fiesta tuvo una asistencia de casi todos los invitados; fueron más de los que pensé y tuve que mandar a hacer un pastel de forma rápida con magia.

\- Sunset Shimmer no parece una de esas ponis a las que les gusten las fiestas.

\- Pues, ella ese esforzó para que fuese así, convivió con quienes se le acercaron, fue cortés, amable, incluso algo carismática. No recuerdo otro día donde mis expectativas sobre ella fueran tan amplias. Me demostró que dentro suyo tenía la madera para ser líder y quizás, una princesa. Pero esa idea era muy impulsiva como para considerarla, así que la descarté de inmediato.

\- Pero, todas las alumnas que tú y yo tuvimos tenían el prospecto de ser princesas, si bien lo ignoraban, nosotras lo sabíamos.

\- Calma Luna, pronto llegaremos a eso. Primero, quiero hablarte de un obsequio especial que le regalé aquel día.

La lección más importante que jamás hemos dado es el valor de una vida. Y con Sunset no iba a ser diferente; aquel día yo le obsequié una cría de fénix. Más específicamente, una de las crías de la mía.

\- ¿Cómo? Un cachorro podría ser una mejor opción o tal vez encargarle un curso de muchachos. Pero ¿Una cría de fénix?

\- Yo la creía competente para cuidar de ella. Pero, en mi opinión eso no fue lo más destacable de la fiesta; tampoco cuando jugó con los demás ponis de su edad. Fue cuando todo acabó y, mientras que yo trataba de comer lo que quedaba del pastel, tuve un diálogo con mi estudiante que hasta el día de hoy recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué tenor tuvo?

\- Político. – Respondió al instante la alicornio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. – Comenzó cuando le pregunté sobre la fiesta y cómo se había comportado en ella. Ella me respondió que no podía ser de otra forma. Intrigada, le pregunté qué quería decir con su respuesta. Por supuesto, ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y enunció "porque se suponía que todos estaban fingiendo y me esforcé en seguirles el juego".

Qué se suponía que estaban fingiendo todos, inquirí yo, a lo cual ella respondió: pues que era mi cumpleaños y que les importaba.

\- Esta niña tenía una boquita libre ¿No?

\- Y que lo digas; pero, picada por su forma de ver las cosas me atreví a seguir cuestionándola: Claro, fue su contestación, si todos esos niños vinieron aquí, fue porque querían quedar bien con la princesa Celestia que les había invitado en persona. Los maestros también hicieron lo mismo. Yo no soy agradable, no vinieron por mí, añadió, así que esos son o devotos súbditos o interesados. Concluyó. – La princesa del sol rio para sí misma porque recordaba el exacto rostro de cinismo con el cual la pequeña degustaba una rebanada de pastel. – Hasta se guardó de comer pastel y sobrarlo para los demás.

\- Esta muchacha, ¿Su Cutie Mark realmente tenía que ver con la magia?

\- Sí y no… su Cutie Mark sigue siendo difusa y todavía no le he encontrado la explicación completa. Pero para llegar a eso nos falta un buen tramo.

\- Anda, dímelo.

\- Pues… su Cutie Mark tiene que ver con un ocaso, con el sol poniéndose. En magia, podía tener que ver con el movimiento del sol. Pero como te dije, hicimos varias pruebas y ella nunca pudo mover el sol ni nada parecido. Algo me ha quedado siempre en duda, porque en un ocaso es donde la luz del sol comienza a marcharse y la obscuridad de la noche comienza a ascender, la imagen es bastante simple. Pero lo que representa puede ser tanto luz como obscuridad. Pero espera un poco más y verás por qué esto me tiene tan confundida hasta hoy.

\- Bien, entonces qué más te dijo ella.

\- No mucho, pensé que quizás el talento de Sunset no era realmente la magia, y es que, con su habilidad para las relaciones equinas, diplomáticas y en general, para el gobierno parecían mostrarse en cada instante. Ella no se daba cuenta entonces, apenas era una muchacha con un sueño que deseaba cumplir.

\- Celestia, ese talento puede ser desarrollado en la juventud y nunca en la vejez.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé hermana. Pero ella estaba enfocada en su habilidad con la magia y, creo que, de haberle dicho, no me hubiera creído o se hubiera sentido mal. Ya sabes, como si realmente no pudiera hacer algo que ella pensaba que debía hacer.

\- Difícil decisión. Pero, conociéndote, debiste hacer algo al respecto.

\- Y lo hice. – Afirmó Celestia. – Le pedí que acudiese a mis reuniones con los embajadores.

\- Me comentaste que anteriormente había asistido a esas reuniones.

\- La diferencia era que ahora yo fungía como maestra y ella lo comprendió demasiado rápido. No tomaba notas ni nada parecido. Pero aprendía con asombrosa velocidad y en poco más de dos meses, tuvo un dominio del arte diplomático superior al de Cadance. – Un fugaz resplandor de orgullo se alojó en su expresión. – tal vez al de cualquier aprendiz que haya tenido. Entonces, yo lo supe… Sunset Shimmer tenía el talento de la política en su interior. Así que, paulatinamente yo me propuse desarrollarlo al máximo sin que ella se enterara.

\- Cómo la convenciste ¿No parece que fuera fácil de engañar?

\- Disfrazando solo un poco la verdad Luna. Yo le prometí que en cuanto tuviera más tiempo libre, le dedicaría todo mi esfuerzo a su habilidad en la magia y que, por el momento, el poco tiempo que teníamos juntas lo dedicáramos a formar ese arte. Lo presenté como un receso para que ella estudiara por su cuenta la magia y, si quería, descansara de ella.

\- Interesante. ¿Qué te dijo ella?

\- No te mentiré, desveló lo que trataba de decirle al instante. Era obvio que yo no le veía futuro en la magia y sí en el arte de la política. Concluyó brevemente, que si eso era lo que yo le ofrecía, entonces no tenía más remedio que tomarlo. – Celestia negó con la cabeza. – ay mi Sunset, siempre tan lista y, sin embargo, siempre tan ciega.

\- Parece que se resignó.

\- Efectivamente, aunque no renunció a ese sueño de dominar la magia. Lo siguió hasta el final. Y creo que, de haber sido todo diferente, yo hubiera sido la maestra que ella quería.

\- Pero no la que necesitaba.

\- Estaba frustrada, ella no me lo mostraba, pero yo lo sentía. Jamás fue abierta con sus emociones hacia mí, a menos de que buscara sacar algo de mí… y por ese tiempo, solo seguía mis enseñanzas sin oponer más resistencia.

\- Supongo que al final, hermana mía, ella debió haber desarrollado cierto resentimiento hacia ti.

\- Ciertamente. – Celestia observaba la foto de su alumna. Una sonrisa débil se le escapó. – Si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo, tal vez ella seguiría aquí.

\- Sé que es un momento poco adecuado. Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo de Cadance? – Sacó de repente la princesa de la noche.

\- Lo que debo hacer. El bien de Equestria está sobre todas las cosas, nunca hay que olvidarlo.

\- Entiendo ¿Y le enseñaste eso a mi sobrina?

\- El problema es, Luna, que el bien de Equestria es un concepto ambiguo, es preciso dedicar mucho tiempo para siquiera tener una idea de lo que significa. Por eso la primera lección realmente valiosa que doy es el valor de la vida.

\- Por supuesto, por eso le diste la responsabilidad de cuidar de Spike a Twilight, o los cientos de criaturas que nuestras estudiantes han cuidado en su formación. – Celestia negó con la cabeza. Al percatarse de ello, la princesa de la noche levantó una ceja. – ¿Perdón?

\- Lo siento, solo recordé lo que pasó con Sunset Shimmer.

\- A ver, Cuenta.

\- A diferencia de todas, su vida no se sumió bajo el caos y la locura. Y su cría de fénix estaba bastante bien cuidada.

\- Supongo que había un truco de fondo.

\- Por supuesto, ella pagaba a varios cuidadores para que se encargaran de la cría mientras estudiaba. De vez en cuando se le acercaba para ver que todo andaba bien, esa cría termino encariñándose más con sus cuidadores que con mi estudiante. Y como podrás intuir. Ella supo de mis intenciones; pero tenía su respuesta para proceder así.

\- Estoy intrigada. ¿Qué pudo decir que fuera convincente?

\- Hice que la cuidaran, me dijo, porque ninguna vida es igual. La vida de los enemigos, si tiene algún valor, es para ser destruida. La vida de un soldado, es para ser sacrificada de la manera más eficiente, la vida de tus súbditos está para ser protegida y regida por la ley, mi vida es valiosa para ti en la medida en que pueda aprender lo que quieres enseñarme; y es valiosa para mí, en la medida en que yo logre ser lo que más anhelo.

\- ¿Significa que, en el momento en el que comprendieras que no tienes talento para la magia, tú te suicidarías? Le respondí. Por supuesto, ella guardó silencio y yo continué diciendo: El valor de una vida no se mide en función de lo que hace o de su utilidad, mi querida estudiante, cada vida vale por el hecho mismo de ser vida. Solo cuando hay vida puede existir el valor. La utilidad es cosa de los vivos también. – Celestia chocó sus cascos. – Recuerdo bien aquella charla.

\- Y qué dijo ella.

\- No me respondió. Guardó silencio y se retiró a dormir. Aunque la cría de fénix continuó bajo el cuidado de otros ponis. Sin embargo, Sunset la iba a ver más seguido que antes, creo que hasta se encariñó un poco con ella.

\- Suena a que fue un comienzo bastante lento.

\- No tienes ni idea Lulu, Sunset difícilmente daba el casco a torcer. Como había una mutua confianza entre ambas, solíamos hablar sin tapujos. Supe entonces, que, de no ser bien enderezadas sus aspiraciones, ella se volvería en una yegua que anhelaría el poder.

\- Es lo que me sorprende, Twilight me comentó cómo fue ella cuando la conoció. Tú de seguro tenías una ligera inteligencia de lo que estaba pasando… y decidiste no cortar la mala hierba de raíz.

\- Por entonces Sunset no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas hermana; apenas era una muchacha con alguna que otra intuición al respecto. Te sonará extraño; pero tenía talentos por los cuales valía la pena arriesgarse y así lo hice. Traté de enseñarle el camino. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la yegua. – En cierta medida, ella comprendió.

\- ¿Y en qué punto su educación se dislocó?

\- No puedo decírtelo con exactitud. A veces me dejo llevar por la idea de que Sunset estaba destinada a ser como fue; otras, pienso que no le puse toda la atención que debía ponerle. – los ojos de la princesa se perdían entre el fulgor de la fogata que se iba consumiendo paulatinamente – No lo sé… tu bien entiendes que cada alumna que tuvimos fue diferente; siempre hay algo de incertidumbre, puede que renuncien a su educación por algo que consideren más noble y mejor, puede que terminen como princesas, puede que las enfermedades desconocida nos las arrebaten.

\- Qué pasó con Sunset exactamente.

\- Ella. – Celestia suspiró cerrando los ojos suavemente y con aflicción sus palabras siguientes emergieron como el polvo de un baúl antiguo. – Se dio cuenta de su talento, en realidad, de la serie de talentos que ella tenía.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa que tendré que mostrarte algo que muchos ignoran. Twilight tuvo su primera aventura años después de ser mi estudiante; su estudiante lo hizo casi de inmediato. – Celestia levantó la foto de la yegua joven y ella misma. – Sunset fue algo intermedio entre ambas; pero, al mismo tiempo, fue tan diferente que siempre dudo de compararla con cualquiera de las dos.

\- Tal parece que tienes sentimientos bastante difusos al respecto.

\- Exacto. Pero, es mejor decirlo todo de una vez. Hacer rato hablábamos de un ataque changeling a los reinos menores. Pues, desaparecieron de pronto. Mantuve las fronteras bajo vigilancia estricta. Pero atacaron en un lugar que jamás me esperé. De alguna forma, pasaron desde los reinos menores hasta Zebrica y Zimbaue, los dos reinos de las cebras. Fueron como una enfermedad desconocida, no hubo síntomas identificables, invadieron pequeñas comunidades alrededor de las grandes ciudades de ambos reinos. Nadie sospechó nada. Los changeling procedieron con una estrategia que no conocíamos, mucho menos ellos, reemplazaron a cada ciudadano de las pequeñas comunidades. Continuaron con todas las tareas que realizaban ordinariamente sus habitantes. Así que ninguno de los dos reyes sospech de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y para cuando lo hicieron, era demasiado tarde. Un gran ejército atacó Zebrica, cortó el paso con Zimbaue y en dos semanas esta también cayó presa de esos insectos.

\- Celestia, no existen registros de esa guerra. Tampoco me he enterado de alguna obra al respecto.

\- Es así, Luna, porque ordené que se mantuviera bajo secreto.

\- Por qué.

\- Por ese entonces, había varios ponis que iban y venían de ambos reinos. No había necesidad de alarmarlos. Cerré las rutas comerciales de inmediato y mandé a examinar a todos los que regresaban. Si alarmaba a la población de lo que ocurría allá, sospecharían de un ataque a Equestria y cundiría el pánico. Yo tenía planeado impedir una invasión, informaría a los súbditos sólo cuando venciéramos o los intentos por detener lo que ocurría allá terminaran.

\- Espera ¿No me dijiste que no se podía hacer?

\- En ésta ocasión, no había forma de saber si ambos reinos habían pedido ayuda o no, estábamos completamente incomunicados. Es por eso que primero mandé a SONRIE, la guardia real se preparaba para ir a repeler al enemigo.

\- La otra razón, era que tampoco sabía si ya existían espias changeling dentro de Equestria, por lo que mantuve toda la información en el máximo secreto. Usé a SONRIE para asegurarme de guardar todo en secreto. La guardia real tampoco sabía la campaña que se aproximaba, ni las dimensiones que tendría.

\- Y cómo entra Sunset en todo esto.

\- Constantemente se aproximaban grupos de refugiados hasta las fronteras con Equestria. Como eran nuestros aliados, creamos un campamento temporal donde serían custodiados hasta que existieran las pruebas de que no eran changeling. Envié a Sunset para que usara sus habilidades diplomáticas con los representantes de los campamentos. Jamás consideré lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- Qué.

\- Que, para bien y para mal, Sunset entraría en la guerra.


	8. La Estudiante Viste de Armadura

\- Quizás debería explicarte bien cómo ella entró en esa guerra. Pues no era su intención hacerlo; al menos… no al principio.

\- ¿Hasta donde recuerdo, la enviaste para que mantuviera la calma en los campamentos de las cebras refugiadas?

\- En efecto. Hermana, nunca anticipé todo lo que ocurriría después.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llegó, a la semana siguiente, un informe que decía que la embajadora nunca llegó. Sunset Shimmer se había perdido.

\- ¿No creo que su carruaje hubiese sido derribado por los changeling?

\- Exactamente eso pasó. Pero eso, ni bien me enteré, tomé medidas.

\- Medidas. Le das una entonación tan diferente, que hasta es gracioso hermana.

\- Déjame mostrarte esto.

Un sobre manila café salió a relucir. Luna, por supuesto, se enfocó en aquel, levitándolo con su magia, lo llevó frente a ella, el sonido del papel con cierta resequedad contrastó con el silencio de la hermana mayor, que apreciaba el lejano paisaje. Las puertas de la alcoba estaban abiertas de par en par.

\- Hermana, ¿Tú hiciste esto por ella? – La alicornio azul marino no dejó de observar en ningún momento el documento que flotaba frente a ella.

\- Entonces, me di cuenta de lo mucho que Sunset realmente significaba para mí. No se diferenciaba de lo que siento hacia Twilight y, también por ella hice lo mismo, aunque, no de la misma forma.

" _[Escudo del casco plateado y rojo invertido]_

 _[Sello de Alto Secreto]_

 _[Secreta Organización de Neutralización de Revoltosos Inefables de Equestria S.O.N.R.I.E.]_

 _Informe de operaciones_

 _Aprobado: 23 de marzo de 1034 DFE_

 _Fecha de realización: del 23 de marzo de 1034 DFE hasta el 05 de mayo de 1034 DFE_

 _Nombre clave: Fulgor elíptico._

 _Director de la división regional: Firefly_

 _Directora General: Ecliptic Ray._

 _Director Operativo: Green Glass_

 _Ubicación geográfica de las operaciones: Frontera Noreste de Equestria e interior de Zebrica y Zimbabue (Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, Marecco e Ivory Coast)_

 _Debido al código amarillo concedido a Fulgor Eclíptico, se creó un equipo de élite, capaz de responder ante la situación en la cual debía desenvolverse – archivo adjunto –. Siendo nombrado director operativo el agente Green Glass, por su desenvolvimiento en pasadas asignaciones. El equipo operativo fue compuesto por +Gnat +Ghost +Sparrow +Mockinbird +Ice Shard +Laurel Flank y Snowden Mane._

 _El objetivo dado por la directora general, era claro y conciso: encontrar a la yegua unicornio conocida como Sunset Shimmer, así como a los guardias que la transportaban. Habiendo procedido con la extensión de la información necesaria a los agentes, se les transportó de inmediato al lugar de operaciones. El cual tenía una extensión de doscientos kilómetros._

 _El centro de mando se instaló en la región central de los pantanos de Undicovered West . Como director operativo, yo, Green Glass, procedí con el análisis de la situación, el equipo de inteligencia y logística que trabajó conmigo – archivo adjunto – tuvo un desempeño impecable desde el primer momento, hallando las posibles ubicaciones del ataque realizado._

 _Se enviaron varios equipos de inteligencia de forma adicional, en particular dentro de la guardia real, que se dirigía tanto a Zimbabue como a Zebrica. Por el código asignado, debía procurar la mayor discreción posible, por lo cual, no podíamos contar con apoyo de las fuerzas militares, valiéndonos solamente de nuestros propios recursos._

 _Es por ello que envié al equipo de recuperación al punto más plausible para un ataque: la región de Marecco. Dejando de lado su imponente ciudad, las regiones más alejadas tenían varios accidentes geográficos, incluyendo grandes cerros en medio de vegetación abundante, desde allí se podía lanzar una emboscada perfecta a cualquier unidad de aire._

 _Los equipos de inteligencia realizaron un rastrillaje por los alrededores de los cerros con una buena localización, encontrando los restos de la carroza donde Sunset Shimmer fue transportada, así como el cadáver de un guardia real. Se procedió con la recuperación del cuerpo y se continuó con la investigación._

 _El grupo de recuperación entró en acción de manera oficial el 25 de marzo del mismo año. Desde ese instante, destaco sus acciones como más importantes para mi informe que las que yo haya tomado en el mando, por lo cual, me remito al informe del único agente que sobrevivió a las operaciones: Mane Snowden."_

 _-_ ¿Usaste a SONRIE para traer de regreso a Sunset Shimmer?

\- En efecto, yo personalmente realicé una reunión de emergencia con los directivos regionales e instauré el código amarillo para las divisiones de Vanhoover y Canterlot.

\- Bueno, no es un uso cuestionable de los recursos de inteligencia. Pero ¿Arriesgar la vida de agentes que no son solados ni guardias reales?

\- No pensé con claridad, hermana. Yo anhelaba tener a mi estudiante de regreso; dentro de mí se aferraba la idea de que nunca podría perdonarme si le pasaba algo. Tienes que entender. Yo la mandé a esa misión diplomática y por mi culpa ella estaba sufriendo alguna atrocidad. No me atrevía a pensar que su vida se había terminado.

\- Los changeling no asesinan a menos de que sea necesario… ya veo por dónde va tu razonamiento. Celi, creo entender lo que sentías.

\- Entonces, continúa con la lectura.

" _Informe de operaciones_

 _Nombre del agente: Mane Snowden (pegaso)_

 _Especialidad: Inteligencia de campo, control de criaturas._

 _Fechas de actividad: 25 de marzo a 30 de marzo de 1034 DFE_

 _Objetivo: encontrar y extraer a la unicornio: Sunset Shimmer_

 _25_

 _Comenzada la misión, el capitán Ice Shard recibió la ubicación precisa de la locación donde probablemente habían derribado y/o llevado al objetivo. El equipo entero tenía experiencia en distintos campos, pero, a sugerencia del capitán, nos percatamos de que ninguno había enfrentado a los Changeling antes._

 _Contábamos entonces con los conocimientos con los cuales el entrenamiento de Treadhoof nos dotó, lo cual, sabíamos bien que no bastaría. Cada diez minutos debíamos inspeccionar si no existía anormalidad alguna en los acreedores._

 _Empezamos en una pradera, terminamos internándonos en una selva; dentro de ella la visibilidad, para los ponis a casco era casi nula por lo frondosa que era. Ghost, Gnat y yo, como los pegasos del equipo teníamos que ascender cada cinco minutos para comprobar el perímetro. Pero después de las primeras tres horas de búsqueda, nos quedó claro a todos que era mejor no salir fuera de la protección de los árboles, puesto que las criaturas de quienes nos cuidábamos eran inteligentes. Si encontrábamos a un grupo de changeling en el aire, seguramente encontrarían la ubicación de todo el equipo._

 _El capitán ordenó tener listos los equipos de protección – Cobras, cascabeles y las anguilas – en caso de que nos atacaran de improviso._

 _Creo que el capitán tuvo una premonición de lo que pasaría llegado el anochecer de ese primer día._

 _Esa misma noche sufrimos un ataque, una emboscada de los insectos. Llegaron desde diferentes direcciones y nos atacaron sin piedad. Gnat fue muerta por una mordida que perforó su garganta, Sparrow murió porque los hostiles querían llevársela y luchó por librarse de su agarre, cayó desde doce metros de altura. Hasta donde supe, el agente laurel flank fue el primero en perecer, se le abalanzaron varios de aquellos insectos._

 _Los enfrentamos y, a duras penas los mantuvimos a raya, escapamos dividiéndonos en dos grupos. Yo estaba junto al capitán Ice Shard; Mocking Bird y Ghost, conformaron otro grupo, galopamos, internándonos en el follaje. Usamos la esfera ambiental de humo para salir del alcance de su vista y su olfato._

 _Llegada la noche, tratamos de conciliar el sueño; pero no pudimos, era la primera vez que veía a un compañero caer. Y la amenaza de los hostiles era constante._

 _26_

 _Para cuando el capitán revisó el mapa con la brújula astral, nos encontrábamos en a quince quilómetros de distancia del lugar donde comenzamos la búsqueda. Ghost y Mockingbird estaban a tres quilómetros de nosotros, estábamos separados por una montaña rocosa._

 _Se presentó la disyuntiva entre seguir adelante con la búsqueda o volver al mismo lugar donde fuimos atacados. El efecto de la esfera ambiental cesaría en unas horas. Destaco la entrega que el capitán Ice Shard tuvo, pues él me convenció de seguir adelante con la búsqueda, enviando una carta gorrión al centro de mando._

 _Es así que continuamos con la misión informando de forma directa al director de la operación: Green Glass. El mensaje codificado ponía al tanto de las pérdidas, del estado de salud de ambos y de las acciones con las que procederíamos, usamos el gorrión para establecer comunicación, pues era imposible usar la caracola o el grillo, los habíamos perdido en la huida._

 _Proseguimos, internándonos en la selva, atentos ante cualquier sonido. Mientras más ingresábamos, extrañamente, los sonidos naturales disminuían. Hasta que llegamos a un punto donde el silencio se hizo total, oíamos solo nuestros pasos sobre la tierra, hojas secas y ramas. No pudimos notar ninguna otra anomalía en el ambiente._

 _Aproximadamente entre las cinco y las seis de la tarde, llegamos a una cantera de donde se extraía oro, la maquinaria estaba quieta, no había señales de actividad en ella, al menos en un inicio. Sin embargo, yo escuché un sonido proveniente de una de los conductos de la parte baja de la mina._

 _Informándole al capitán, éste utilizó un catalejo para ver el fondo de la mina. Encontró el casco de un guardia real de Equestria. Entonces decidimos apegarnos al plan inicial. Activamos la armadura de papel que llevábamos en las alforjas. De esta forma, con las armaduras transmutadas a metal, nos disfrazamos de soldados de infantería de la guardia real. Como era de esperarse, bajamos hasta los accesos de la mina atentos. Si se trataba de un enemigo, tendríamos que lidiar con él; pero por nada del mundo podíamos comprometer la discreción de la misión._

 _Al acercarnos a la mina, finalmente nos encontramos con el objetivo: Sunset Shimmer yacía dentro, llevaba puesta la armadura de un guardia real y tenía a dos soldados pegaso resguardándola. Para nuestra sorpresa, ella fue la primera en ponerse en guardia para recibirnos._

 _No tener un santo y seña para identificarnos casi termina llevándonos a confrontarnos con nuestro objetivo. Sin embargo, Sunset nos pidió que respondiéramos algo que solo los ponis podían responder. Así, el conflicto se pudo evitar._

 _Debido al tiempo, el capitán decidió pasar la noche en el interior de la mina, pude notar que ella nos tenía vigilados todo el tiempo. Y que también presentaba una agitación por lo que había vivido._

 _27_

 _Como la misión consistía en mantener a SONRIE en el anonimato, debíamos aparentar el rescate de Sunset Shimmer y los demás guardias que quedaban con vida. Es decir, debíamos hacerle creer que caminábamos sin un rumbo fijo o, incluso, fingir desorientación y desesperación. Actuamos lo mejor que pudimos en esas circunstancias._

 _Las cartas por gorrión, por otra parte, llegaban en momentos poco oportunos; pero por suerte, andábamos con tanta hambre y con tanto cansancio que ni Sunset ni los guardias prestaban atención a las avecillas que nos seguían._

 _29_

 _Pasamos dos días caminando hacia el punto de encuentro, el capitán ya había dado la orden de extracción. Nos encontraríamos con un batallón de supuestos soldados de infantería que regresaban a Equestria, estarían pertrechados con los suficiente para regresar y, en el camino, nos encontraríamos, por fortuna, con varios otros pertrechos que se abandonaron en ataques de changeling. Todo estaba planeado._

 _El silencio de la selva nos inquietaba a todos; realmente solo se podían escuchar las ramas moviéndose por el viento y nuestros propios sonidos. Luego de doce horas de viaje, el capitán y yo nos percatamos de que las cartas codificadas de Ghost y Mockinbird se detuvieron. El último lugar donde el mapa astral los registró con vida, fue a menos de medio kilómetro de nosotros._

 _Recomiendo a ambos ponis para recibir la herradura morada, pues sus acciones, como me enteré por el informe de su caso por el director operativo: Green Glass, fueron heroicas._

 _El capitán controló mi impulso de buscarles. Él nunca olvidó el objetivo principal de la misión, y por eso, también le recomiendo para la herradura morada._

 _Acampamos a diez kilómetros del punto de extracción y nos refugiamos en una cueva. Tuvimos que hacer guardia, Sunset Shimmer tomó la primera, para nuestra sorpresa. Finalmente, aquel día pudimos conseguir algo de alimento para todos._

 _La información que obtuvimos de los guardias de la protegida de la princesa Celestia fueron aclaradoras para entender lo que había pasado._

 _Resulta que el carruaje de la misión diplomática enviada fue directa observadora de la emboscada de los changeling a los batallones de infantería 34 y 35 de Equestria. Nos comentaron que Sunset observó la escena atónita. Infortunadamente, una pequeña unidad de los enemigos se percató del paso del carruaje, así como de sus guardias y se desplegó para atacar._

 _De los doce guardias, ocho se quedaron, mientras cuatro llevaron a Sunset Shimmer a tierra; desde allí, avanzaron a casco hasta el interior del bosque, hacia el noreste, alejándose todo lo posible de los movimientos de los atacantes. Para ellos era evidente que las fuerzas de los insectos estaban realizando una incursión directa hacia Equestria._

 _Sin embargo, en algún punto, dos incursores se lanzaron al ataque, al parecer eran soldados rezagados. Se transformaron en bestias arácnidas y procedieron a atacar al pequeño grupo, dos de los guardias perecieron al intentar defenderse. Sunset no hizo nada, estaba estática por todo lo que estaba viendo. Vencidos los incursores, la propia protegida de Celestia le quitó la armadura a uno de los cadáveres y se la puso para protegerse._

 _La armadura que ella llevaba tenía una perforación entre el muslo izquierdo y su respectivo costado. Evidentemente, lo que había visto tuvo un efecto en ella. Se encontraba en silencio y apenas pudo darnos su nombre y alguno que otro dato. Dormimos sin fuego, para evitar llamar la atención de nuestros enemigos. Pensé que ella podría calentarnos con magia; pero, al parecer, encontrar calma, para ella, era imposible. Incluso después de haber transcurrido todo ese tiempo desde el incidente._

 _30_

 _Al día siguiente, nos levantamos con frío y continuamos el viaje; solo faltaban seis horas de viaje para llegar al punto de encuentro. Por suerte, esa mañana no tuvimos que actuar mucho, la propia Sunset tenía la certeza de que, si nos dirigíamos al punto exacto al que nosotros tratábamos de guiarlos, saldríamos del peligro._

 _Sin más discusiones proseguimos, tuvimos señales de que, efectivamente, salíamos del área transitada por los changeling. Primero fueron los sonidos de los animales, después, lentamente comenzamos a toparnos con alguno que otro. Sabemos que, por instinto, los animales escapan de sus depredadores y los changeling provocan la huida en la mayoría de éstos, al menos, los que no pueden defenderse de estos._

 _El cansancio y la falsa sensación de seguridad nos hicieron bajar la guardia. En un momento determinado, nos encontramos con un venado. Uno de los guardias le saludó y éste se transformó en un oso. No tardaron en rodearnos otros changeling. Algunos transformados, otros no._

 _El capitán se lanzó al ataque contra el oso, seguido por uno de los guardias. El resto, comprendimos que se trataba de un sacrificio, yo, Sunset Shimmer y el último de los guardias galopamos hacia dirección establecida, yo me les adelanté para no perderla. Pronto nos siguieron de cerca cientos y miles de zumbidos que llenaban todo el bosque de su molesto y confuso sonido._

 _Sunset trató de usar un hechizo; pero no funcionó. Acorté el paso para que ella pudiera seguirme, para ese entonces, no había señal del guardia y solamente teníamos una cantidad enorme de aquellos insectos siguiéndonos de cerca. Ellos volaban, nosotros galopábamos. No supe si estábamos cerca o no del punto de extracción; pero continué galopando con ella._

 _Llegamos a un claro y yo me convencí de que no lograría llegar hasta el final. Le indiqué que continuara adelante. Me quedé para ganar algo de tiempo, si es que era posible._

 _Sin embargo, Sunset frenó a los pocos metros y también se dio media vuelta, ella disparó un rayo mágico hacia uno de los changeling, después, otro al cielo por accidente. No sabía de la falta de habilidad en la magia de la protegida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, noqueó a cinco de los changeling con los rayos que manaban de su cuerno. Pero ellos pronto nos rodearon._

 _Ellos tenían la misión de capturar a Sunset Shimmer. Los espías de los Changeling pudieron interrogar o a Ghost o a Mockingbird; son incapaz de imaginarme qué les hicieron para que aceptaran dar la información. No era opción asesinarla, en cambio, en mi caso sí lo era._

 _Ella continuó luchando con su magia; pero pronto la capturaron. Me rodaron a mí también. E intenté huir. Corriendo en dirección al bosque del otro lado del claro. Un descuido de los changeling me permitió zafarme de la emboscada, quince de aquellos me siguieron y volando se me acercaban._

 _Me acerqué al bosque y, tal vez por la providencia de la armonía, pronto salieron unos agentes de sonríe vestidos de guardias reales. Desde las ramas altas de los árboles, el equipo conjunto de ataque mágico de pegasos tomando a unicornios entre sus cascos salió. Atacaron a los changeling y se abrieron paso hasta el interior del contingente adversario._

 _Uno de los agentes me dio el santo y seña y yo lo respondí acertadamente._

 _Sunset Shimmer cooperó con su rescate, generando un CEMP alrededor de ella con su magia. Inevitablemente, por lo que me enteré más tarde, ella también se hizo daño a sí misma al hacerlo. Mas, dejó espacio y visión a los unicornios para que la hicieran levitar y la acercaran al equipo de rescate. Nuestros unicornios, con sus amplificadores de magia y sus lentes astrales, fueron capaces de mantener un control sobre los enemigos con campos de fuerza. Los ponis terrestres usaron ballestas y jabalinas para destrozar desde la distancia a los changeling._

 _Sunset Shimmer estaba inconsciente, por lo cual, no pudo percatarse del uso de artefactos propios de SONRIE. El contingente enemigo cayó en número y se replegaron. Los agentes de SONRIE pronto se pusieron en marcha hacia el punto final del rescate. Sunset Shimmer será llevada a salvo a Equestria._

 _Finalmente, destáquese el desempeño de todo el equipo de recuperación, en especial el agente Ice Shard."_

" _Adjunto a éste informe, la participación de la agente pegaso Raven, exploradora. así como el informe detallado de los artefactos usados en las operaciones, los activos y el registro de las cartas astrales. La correspondencia codificada será transmitida en los cuarteles de SONRIE en Canterlot, por razones de seguridad._

 _Después de que el equipo de recuperación llevó a cabo su tarea con bajas más que significativas, se procedió a trasladar a Sunset Shimmer bajo los dictámenes de la misión._

 _-_ Así que lograron rescatar a Sunset Shimmer. Hermana, debo decir que mantener a SONRIE en el anonimato de Cadance y Twilight es un error que se debe remediar.

 _-_ Luna, tienes que entender que todo tiene su tiempo, el momento para que conozcan la agencia todavía no ha llegado. Y tú deberías entenderlo.

 _-_ Apremia su uso más que nunca.

 _-_ No he perdido la cabeza, sé bien a qué te refieres. Sin embargo, no han encontrado señales de hostilidad abierta.

 _-_ ¿Hostilidad dices? ¿Qué hay más hostil que forzarte a una unión semejante?

 _-_ Volvamos a Sunset Shimmer… por favor. – Celestia prefirió observar la lejanía. – Ella jamás fue traída por SONRIE a Equestria. Oh no, ella volvería a su hogar, pero un año después.

 _-_ ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

 _-_ Oh no, ella era testaruda y también podía guardar ira en su interior. Oh, hermana mía, si tan solo yo hubiera podido verla en ese instante, si tan solo pudiera haber estado con ella en ese momento, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para encaminarla correctamente y traerla de regreso.

 _-_ ¿A qué te refieres?

 _-_ A que Sunset perfectamente hubiera sido una princesa al regresar a Equestria; pero no la que necesitaba, mucho menos la que yo hubiese querido para Equestria.

 _-_ Hubiese querido… eso me suena extraño.

 _-_ Hay que ser consciente de que los tiempos cambian. – Alegó Celestia – Ser una princesa implica comprenderlo y saber adaptarse a las situaciones con entereza y hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. – Como si le estuviera hablando a una yegua invisible, la alicornio de pelaje blanco hablaba firmemente y con una pizca dulce en su voz. Incluso esbozando una débil sonrisa.

 _-_ Celestia ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

 _-_ Ese es el primer informe, que todavía lo puedes encontrar en el archivo de SONRIE. Hay un segundo informe que abarca más o menos un año. – Explicó, pronto su rostro adoptó un semblante más serio. – Ese informe tiene solamente una copia. – Agregó, haciendo levitar un libro de cuero viejo que tenía la huella de un casco invertido, una mitad pintada de rojo y la otra de platino.


	9. La Estudiante Viste de Armadura 2

" _[Escudo del casco plateado y rojo invertido]_

 _[Sello de Alto Secreto]_

 _[Secreta Organización de Neutralización de Revoltosos Inefables de Equestria S.O.N.R.I.E.]_

 _Informe de operaciones_

 _Aprobado: 14 de abril de 1034 DFE_

 _Fecha de realización: del 17 de abril de 1034 DFE hasta el 02 de enero de 1035 DFE_

 _Nombre clave: Pirita_

 _Director de la división regional: Green Glass_

 _Directora General: Ecliptic Ray._

 _Director Operativo: Green Glass_

 _Ubicación geográfica de las operaciones: Frontera Noreste de Equestria e interior de Zebrica y Zimbabue (Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, Marecco, Ivory Coast, Gamba's Sand, Yamane y Fillipia)_

 _El objetivo de la misión fue la protección y seguimiento de la protegida de la princesa y directora general de SONRIE, Celestia, conocida como Sunset Shimmer y, de la misma forma, asegurar su retorno a Equestria en caso de activarse Chacal._

 _El código amarillo bajo el cual se hubo instaurado la misión requirió de los mejores agentes de S.O.N.R.I.E. Mas, por las circunstancias, era imposible reunir un equipo completo. Y, después de la misión Fulgor Eclíptico, los agentes dudaban más de una vez en tomar una misión que implicaba un riesgo tan alto._

 _Por fortuna, el agente Snowden Mane, único sobreviviente del equipo activo de la misión ya mencionada, se ofreció en persona para continuar con una segunda misión. Razón por la cual se le ha distinguido como uno de los mejores agentes de SONRIE._

 _Así que, reuniendo un incipiente equipo de inteligencia para infiltrar en la guardia real de Equestria y así tener información del campo y del peligro del cual se debía proteger al objetivo, iniciamos oficialmente las operaciones. La ubicación de Sunset se guardó bajo máxima seguridad y la información de ella se cifró para que llegue a Equestria por obvias razones._

 _Con este primer instrumento de defensa, se pretendía tener el control de la situación; pues desde el primer momento, se planificó la seguridad del objetivo suponiendo que seguiría la misión encomendada por la directora general, Celestia, tal como lo explicitó la propia Sunset Shimmer. Jamás se contó con la imprevisibilidad de sus acciones. Sin embargo, la agencia y muy particularmente el agente Snowden se adaptaron a las circunstancias hasta el último momento._

 _El segundo instrumento de defensa, se conformó de forma explícita del agente Snowden – en un primer momento – y de los agentes Tulip, Raindrops y Hammer. Los cuales, mantendrían siempre un contacto directo con el objetivo, fungiendo como guardias enviados por la princesa Celestia para defenderla de cualquier peligro._

 _Las bajas, en esta ocasión, se contabilizaron como cero, teniendo en cuanta los equipos de inteligencia y los de logística que se utilizaron en el transcurso de la misma. Los heridos, sin embargo, suman un total de veintiuno._

 _Como dato final, el secreto de la misión debía mantenerse frente a la propia Sunset Shimmer, por lo cual, la comunicación con los agentes se limitó y se cifró bajo los códigos de más alta seguridad. Y los procedimientos estándares fueron abandonados de inmediato en favor de la discreción de la misión. Por esta misma causa, el contacto que se estableció con los agentes fue irregular, siendo así que existen meses como junio o agosto donde la comunicación fue nula._

 _Por esa misma causa, el presente informe anexa los informes de los agentes operativos; siendo el informe de inteligencia y de logística. La información de la operación que mi persona puede ofrecer se situará al final, siendo la más importante a estudiar la correspondiente a las acciones llevadas a cabo en el campo de operaciones"._

\- Esto concuerda con lo que me dijiste. Ella debía volver a Equestria. Con esto, se da a entender que ella no lo hizo. – Concluyó Luna, observando las hojas del libro donde estaba el informe que su hermana compartía con ella.

\- En el tiempo que ella estudió y vivió cerca de mí, pude percatarme de algo importante, Sunset Shimmer es increíblemente impredecible. Yo jamás esperé que ella fuera a quedarse.

\- Eso suena a que mi sobrina no acostumbraba.

\- No te imaginas el dolor de cabeza que podía llegar a ser. Pero ten.

La princesa Celestia sacó un sobre blanco con el sello de un casco rojo y el sello de un sol en él. Después de abrirlo, Luna sacó una carta, que leyó de inmediato

" _Princesa Celestia_

 _Me reúso a marcharme de la misión que me has encomendado. Bien sabes que yo no tengo conocimientos prácticos de la guerra. Pero me basta con saber lo que implica. Me has confiado la estabilidad de las relaciones diplomáticas de Equestria y sé tan bien como tú que no hay que demostrar debilidad frente a los aliados en tiempos como estos._

 _Abandonar la relación con nuestros aliados del este será percibido como una falta de fidelidad de Equestria. No podemos mostrar que el incidente nos ha afectado. Así que, confrontando tus órdenes, voy a seguir adelante con la tarea que me has encomendado._

 _Bien puede ir en contra de tus órdenes, pero no así de tus deseos, ni del fin al que quieres llegar._

 _Si todavía tienes nervios para saber de mí, espero que todavía me envíes cartas; porque yo lo haré. Soy consciente de que la guerra es horrible; necesitaré algo más que el trato de los perros de la guerra para poder pasar por ella."_

\- Hago énfasis en algo que dije hace poco, Sunset era increíblemente impredecible.

\- Entiendo eso. Pero tú debiste traerla de regreso de una forma u otra; no exponerla de nuevo ¿No te parece?

La princesa negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella jamás me hubiera perdonado hacerle algo así. Además, ella tenía potencial para ser una princesa y, a diferencia de muchas otras, podría ver el horror de la guerra de cerca.

\- Así que enserio la considerabas como apta para serlo.

\- Por ese entonces, yo habría puesto mi casco al fuego por ella. – Sentenció la alicornio, el orgullo parecía emerger en sus palabras, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en el ayer. – Algo que no está en los informes es la razón por la cual convencí a los directivos regionales de continuar con una misión de proteger a una yegua. – Continuó explicando la princesa.

\- No entiendo.

\- Una movida así le costaba muchísimos recursos a SONRIE, y créeme cuando te digo que realmente les costó. Muchos de los directores no estaban dispuestos a sacrificarlos así, incluso los agentes no parecían querer cooperar. Así que tuve que crear una razón para que quisieran cooperar.

\- No me digas que es por eso que adoptaste a Sunset Shimmer.

\- No fue la única razón hermana. Pero fue la principal. Así, sólo tuve que decirles que Sunset Shimmer era mi hija.

\- Ocultar la verdad no es mentir ¿Cierto?

\- Dejé que la imaginación de los directores y los agentes llenaran los espacios vacíos.

\- ¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

\- Varios se ofrecieron como voluntarios, los directores dispusieron todos sus recursos para llevar a cabo la operación, incluso Appleloosa y Dodge Junction aportaron algo de logística. Este libro es solo una parte de la operación total.

\- Es difícil verte cometer este tipo de acciones impulsivas.

\- Qué podría decir a mi favor hermana. Aunque cueste creerlo, Sunset logró robarme el corazón. Me enamoré de esa potranca hasta realmente considerarla mi hija, lo mismo que pasó con Twilight. Solo que, esa a la que llamas sobrina, estuvo en una situación diferente.

\- Es común decir que todos los ponis somos diferentes. Lo cual no le quita lo cierto. Dime ¿Qué fue diferente con ella?

\- Que Sunset Shimmer no tuvo a ningún poni más que a mí. Lo entendí la misma noche que me enteré de su accidente. Luna, Sunset no era una gran alumna por seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra. – Antes de seguir hablando, la yegua cambió de semblante bajando las cejas y hombros decaídos, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras trató de aclarar su garganta – Me cuesta decirlo, pero era una buena alumna por siempre seguir sus objetivos hasta alcanzarlos.

\- Entiendo. ¿Pero nunca te importó que ella los siguiera sin importarle nada más que conseguirlos? Hermana mía, bien sabes que la insensatez no viene por la locura, sino por ser demasiado racional. Y en un plan que solo ambiciona conseguir un propósito, es la razón misma la que se sosiega.

\- Comprendo perfectamente tus palabras, Luna. Pero tienes que entender que yo estaba segura de que Sunset podía llevar cualquier tarea en sus alforjas; sin importar su peso, su costo, o el sacrificio que implicaría.

\- Las palabras en su carta no parecen desmentir lo que pensaste en ese entonces. Pero las acciones siempre tienen más veracidad que las palabras; dime ¿Qué pasó?

\- Puedes leerlo por ti misma. Creo que, si yo te lo contara, obviaría mucho y trataría de recuperar a la hija que Sunset me hizo desear tener.

\- Hermana, parece que esto te afectó bastante.

\- Vivir por tanto tiempo no significa que no adquiera la sensatez de la edad. Querida hermana, tampoco implica que sea la más sabia de todas ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que el mundo es más infinito que una vida longeva?

\- Lo entiendo, sobre todo porque la tuya supera los mil años. – Expresó Luna, en un fingido tono cordial. Ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su hermana.

\- Entonces, también comprenderás mi situación. Y te pido verlo no solo como una poni, sino como una princesa.

" _[Escudo del casco plateado y rojo invertido]_

 _[Sello de Alto Secreto]_

 _[Secreta Organización de Neutralización de Revoltosos Inefables de Equestria S.O.N.R.I.E.]_

 _Informe de Operaciones_

 _Fecha de realización: del 05 de abril de 1034 DFE hasta el 01 de febrero de 1035 DFE_

 _Director de la división regional: Green Glass_

 _Directora General: Ecliptic Ray._

 _Director Operativo: Green Glass_

 _Agente: Snowden Mane_

 _El presente informe individual abarca mis funciones como agente principal a cargo de la seguridad del girasol. Dadas las circunstancias, el contacto con control fue casi imposible, en ausencia de planificación y artefactos, tanto yo como el equipo secundario tuvimos que improvisar en más de una ocasión y actuar conforme a las circunstancias. Por lo cual, tomo la responsabilidad por todos los errores cometidos al llevar a cabo Pirita._

 _Pero antes, preciso exponer algunas aclaraciones que, como agente, y como poni, son importantes para entender mis acciones y las de mis compañeros a lo largo de todo Pirita._

 _Eventualmente, la comunicación con el equipo secundario, compuesto por los agentes Tulip, Raindrops y Hammer, fue lo más cercano al control de la misión que pude tener y, por esa misma razón, las acciones resultantes contaron con una falta en la cadena de mando interna de la agencia._

 _Cuidar al girasol fue, para que quede constancia, una prueba para el entrenamiento que obtuvimos de Treadhoof. Frente a cualquier plan que ingeniáramos, siempre ideaba una forma de romper con lo previsto. Aunque, de no ser porque tenía un ligero instinto de conservación, probablemente hubiéramos terminado junto con ella en una fosa._

 _Debido al valor y la entrega mostrada por el agente Raindrops, recomiendo que se le otorgue la medalla solar al servicio, pues fungió tanto como agente como soldado de la guardia real de Equestria._

 _En cuanto al agente Hammer, remito al alto mando su consideración para ser ascendido a un cargo mayor del que le han otorgado._

 _Tulip, como agente, se desempeñó mejor que todos nosotros, mostrando una entrega absoluta en el cumplimiento del deber; llevándole a tomar decisiones que, equinamente, pueden ser una clara muestra de fortaleza de espíritu y mente. Recomiendo su inmediata baja médica para tratar sus cicatrices como agente. Las cuales ha soportado de forma sobreequina._

 _Por último, también solicito una baja médica para reposar en Horseshoe Bay. El único argumento con el que cuento es que incluso el legendario Green Glass tomó vacaciones después de Alijo de Hielo._

 _Sin más aclaraciones, mis operaciones de forma individual, inician el 05 de abril de 1034 DFE. Terminado mi papel en Fulgor Eclíptico, me dirigí hasta Equestria vía mar, dejando atrás el papel de soldado raso de la Guardia Real. Inteligencia crearía la muerte de un soldado fantasma a partir de papeles. La excusa, una fiebre provocada por un mosquito en Marecco._

 _Las órdenes llegaron al barco carguero 03, en el cual me encontraba yo. El alto mando de SONRIE efectuó mi búsqueda para que me uniera a Perita. Después de informarme, acepté la misión. El barco carguero 03 me llevó hasta la costa más cercana al punto de encuentro._

 _Inteligencia resolvió eliminar el parte de bajas del ejército de Equestria, generando un incidente mínimo en las comunicaciones de las fuerzas que estaban presentes en Zimbabue y Zebrica._

 _Girasol, debido a su estado de salud, no pudo ser transportada de inmediato, los agentes que tomaron el papel de soldados de Equestria se quedaron para que pudiera regresar a Equestria, sin embargo, el trabajo más urgente de inteligencia pedía agentes y el número de los presentes en el campamento donde se retuvo a girasol fue en descenso._

 _A medida que Girasol mejoró, el escenario tuvo que ser cambiado, de ser soldados rumbo a Equestria, los agentes tuvieron que ejecutar el papel de soldados heridos que regresarían a Equestria. El campamento, apostado a poco más de medio kilómetro de una costa tranquila, contó con el apoyo de parte del ejército de Equestria luego de una de las acciones más legendarias de inteligencia: convencer al mando del ejército de que en realidad tenían un campamento para los heridos en ese lugar._

 _Debido a que la misión sería llevada a cabo principalmente por mí, me cubrieron hasta llegar al campamento. Al ingresar tuve que ser cauteloso con quienes me relacionaba. A causa del trabajo de inteligencia, desde el frente de este de la guerra, varios soldados heridos eran enviados a diario hacia el campamento._

 _Además, con el numero decreciente de agentes, apenas pude encontrar a dos agentes. Pero estos tenían la orden previa de contactar conmigo para darme más información de inteligencia. Luego del intercambio, todos volvimos a interpretar nuestros papeles. Girasol todavía no se encontraba del todo bien, por lo cual, me quedé varios días esperando el momento adecuado para presentarme ante ella._

 _El momento llegó el 08 del mismo mes._

 _Girasol estaba bajo el cuidado de un médico. Pero estaba plenamente consciente cuando me presenté ante ella. Interpreté mi papel lo mejor que pude. Pero era bastante sagaz, pronto descubrió que yo le ocultaba algo. Tuve que proceder encubriendo mi presencia en ese lugar bajo el pretexto de que la princesa Celestia solicitó una guardia para ella._

 _Girasol reaccionó con cierta sorpresa. Pero pronto retomó las cosas desde el punto en el que las había dejado antes de su incidente. No puedo decir que me gané su confianza; pero compartió conmigo el plan que tenía para llevar a cabo la tarea que la princesa había encargado._

 _Era un buen inicio para planificar su protección._

 _Sin embargo, los agentes presentes ya tenían misiones asignadas, fungirían como inteligencia en el frente, por lo cual, yo no tenía más que unos pocos artefactos que llegaron esa misma tarde y lo que pude ingeniar._

 _El plan de Sunset se debió a que ella no poseía restricciones por parte de la princesa Celestia – al menos eso es lo que dedujo cuando no le respondió por el lapso de dos días –. Este consistía en alejarnos de las zonas donde se estuvieran realizando las acciones de defensa por parte de Equestria; viajando por tierra, en lugar de aire, llegaríamos hasta el campamento de refugiados cerca de la costa colindante con la frontera este de Equestria. Así se terminaría con su labor y volvería a casa._

 _Algunos soldados, que estaban en condiciones de poder regresar al campo, fueron enviados como guardias a campamentos de la retaguardia del ejército. Gracias a ellos, partimos bastante acompañados. Nuevamente, el trabajo de inteligencia logró que los oficiales del ejército reconocieran mi trabajo como guardia de la protegida de la princesa Celestia._

 _Por fortuna, Girasol usó, por decisión propia, una armadura que la confundía con los soldados de la guardia real. Aunque, en ningún momento dejé de vigilarla. También los soldados mantenían su seguridad._

 _El avance por la intrincada red de caminos que guiaba hasta el campamento de refugiados, no tuvo más pormenores que los puntos de control de los caminos e interrupciones para que Girasol descansara. Por claras razones, ella no estaba acostumbrada a marchar por mucho tiempo. Con un retraso de dos días a lo establecido, llegamos por fin al campamento de refugiados._

 _Confieso que la escena que vimos tanto Girasol como yo – creo que incluso los soldados – fue demasiado cruda. Más de lo que cualquier poni – incluso los agentes salidos de Treadhoof – podría soportar._

 _El campamento se hallaba en condiciones deplorables. Los refugiados se encontraban cerca de estar hundidos en su propia mugre, la comida escaseaba y, según pude percatarme, ya varios niños habían muerto a causa de la insalubridad. Noté que la disentería se expandía tanto a soldados como a refugiados. Los exámenes que las cebras tenían que pasar antes llegar al campamento de refugiados en Equestria eras bastante severos._

 _Tenían que serlo. Pero el campamento estaba sobrepoblado. Girasol no fue recibida de ninguna forma, ni siquiera por los guardias. El alimento escaseaba y constantemente las cebras salían a buscar lugares donde pastar. Con el tiempo, también los guardias comenzaron a usar su tiempo para alimentarse directamente de la tierra._

 _La seguridad disminuyó por esta causa. Por lo cual, tuve que estar cerca de Girasol todo el tiempo. La probabilidad de que ella fuera reemplazada era desconocida. Recalco que las medidas de seguridad eran bastante bajas. Sin embargo, con tal de que el filtro de los interrogatorios y los exámenes se llevaran a cabo cada semana, en miércoles, hacía posible que la seguridad para Equestria fuera patente para los altos mandos._

 _La presencia de Girasol, al principio, no causó el efecto deseado, ni siquiera un poco. La organización de los refugiados era bastante alta y la posibilidad de un motín contra los guardias era constante. Dicha organización tenía como líder a Zeb, un líder sobreviviente del ataque a Marecco por parte de los changeling dos semanas antes de nuestra llegada._

 _Él bastante astuto trató a Girasol como a una potranca que no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía. Todo indicaba que así era. Con la apreciación de Zeb, yo coincidí hasta que Girasol habló con unas cuantas cebras de forma aislada._

 _Las órdenes de la directora general eran claras y yo me quedaría junto a Girasol para asegurarla, intervenir en lo que hiciese no era parte de mi trabajo. Pero de todas formas lo hice. En cuestión de unas horas, Girasol se puso al tanto de la situación en el campamento, entrevistándose tanto con guardias como con refugiados._

 _Al segundo día, el 17 del mismo mes, ella demostró por qué era la estudiante de la princesa Celestia._


	10. La Estudiante Viste de Armadura 3

"Resulta que Girasol pudo reconstruir la situación a partir de observación y conversación y pudo hacerlo en dos días. Ella Comprendió bastante bien las implicaciones del conflicto y me dijo que, si no hacíamos algo para cambiarlas, pronto los changeling serían el menor de los problemas en el campamento.

Muchos dudaban de las capacidades de una estudiante de la princesa Celestia. Algunos, de hecho, vieron esto como un insulto. Pues, en lugar de enviar a un dignatario que tuviese experiencia y supiese llevar el embrollo a una solución, enviaron a un menor que, de paso, era una yegua. Cabe recalcar que la sociedad de las cebras era bastante diferente a la nuestra y que esta diferencia colisionó en las relaciones que tuvimos entre ponis y cebras durante toda esa guerra.

Girasol no comentó nada con los guardias ni conmigo, lo hizo todo en silencio. Creo que esperó al momento preciso para mostrarlo.

Sus acciones fueron inesperadas, pues al principio provocó un incendio en la torre sur que ayudó a apagar; se reunió con el capitán poco después para que tomara eso como excusa, diciendo que los changeling habían atacado, para acelerar el proceso de evaluación de los refugiados.

Después, usó su magia para crear forraje alrededor del campamento y también para crear un surco en la tierra que dirigía al mar. Después usó transmutación para hacer del borde de ese surco un canal. Solo faltó crear unos baños y las condiciones sanitarias comenzaron a mejorar. Claro que los soldados y los refugiados tuvieron que construir un mecanismo para que el canal del agua del mar continuara fluyendo.

Con eso, Girasol quedó completamente agotada. Pasó a una torre a descansar. Evitó todo contacto con las cebras y se comunicó únicamente con el capitán. Ahí pude escuchar que ella le comunicara que sacara a los más jóvenes cuanto antes y no por familias. Así se aliviaría la preocupación de sus padres y se calmaría la tensión que había en ese entonces.

Pero después ella decidió enviar, junto con los niños, a los jefes de las tribus a los campamentos en Equestria. Esa fue la primera vez que le pregunté las razones de su accionar. Y me explicó que la causa era simple, si dividía a los líderes de aquel grupo, más obedientes serían. Y si acaso la guerra durara más, los niños serían una carga para la seguridad."

Celestia interrumpió la lectura de la princesa Luna para mostrarle una carta.

" _Princesa Celestia,_

 _No estoy formada en la guerra y le temo a toda su crueldad y violencia, tanto como cualquier otro poni que se haya enterado de los relatos en las crónicas antiguas. Solo he trabajado en el margen, viendo sus resultados._

 _Dudo que la preparación que me haya dado usted sea útil en estos casos. La diplomacia no puede ganar una guerra, y ya no puede evitarla. Ahora Equestria tiene enemigos, he oído que el general Silver está a menos de dos días de viaje desde este campamento. Todos aquí consideran que no soy apta ni que soportaría el horror de la guerra, en especial los jefes de las tribus. Lo que solo hace que quiera entrar aún más._

 _He visto a una familia llorar la pérdida de una hija. La han enterrado fuera del campamento. Pude haber sido yo. ¿Alguna vez ha sentido miedo? Yo lo siento cada noche. Ahora comprendo bien la paranoia de los guardias y de las cebras._

 _¿Habrá alguna forma de forzar a nuestros enemigos a dejar sus disfraces? Tal vez Starswirl u otro gran estudioso ha llegado a una respuesta. ¿Ha buscado esa información? Sería de mucha utilidad ahora, solo contamos con un santo y seña que no sirve de mucho. Si un changeling ocupa el lugar de cualquiera después de la inspección matutina, es fácil que se aprenda el santo y seña y, una vez que tienes un santo y seña, los tienes todos, porque se cambian al final de cada día y se pasan de forma oral a todos los refugiados._

 _Le sugiero que, en lugar de enviar examinadores a los tres campamentos de refugiados en estas tierras, los envíe a este campamento costero. Es un gasto un tanto mayor a enviarlos por tierra, pero es más seguro para Equestria. Me he enterado que los changeling también tienen un límite en su esfuerzo físico, si usted quita el transporte de refugiados por tierra y solo usa las galeras, tiene la ventaja de poder usar la marina de Equestria y a los corsarios de Equestria y así dejar libres tropas de refuerzos._

 _Si solo usa el mar para llevarlos, también obtendrá la ventaja de que los changeling tendrán que volar y luchar en mar, cosa que evitarán a toda costa. Por la fatiga que causaría alcanzar a las galeras y por la dificultad que tendrían al enfrentar a las embarcaciones de guerra. Usted sabe bien que sus corsarios son ponis de temer y que no se apegan a las reglas de combate normales. Use eso a su favor._

 _El transporte de refugiados de campamento a campamento costará inversión de fuerzas, es cierto. Pero, si lo mira bien, incluso en el peor de los casos, todos los refugiados se centralizarán en el campamento cercano a la costa y puede hacer de este campamento una retaguardia, lo cual aumentará la seguridad del mismo._

 _Si los changeling quisieran atacar o tomar el campamento, tendrían que pasar sobre las fuerzas de Equestria, pero en la costa tendría el apoyo de la marina y también desatenderían los otros dos campamentos donde puede enviar soldados y también desatenderían las vías de acceso a las tierras de las cebras. Lo que da mejor movilidad a sus fuerzas._

 _En todo caso, mi trabajo como embajadora ha terminado cuando mejoré las relaciones entre cebras y ponis y envié a las cebras más importantes a Equestria. Depende de usted cómo manejar la situación._

 _Y me gustaría hacerle otro pedido. Soy consciente de que no tengo un genio militar; pero una estudiante de princesa tiene que saber sobre estas cosas. No sé si algún día usted espere mi consejo o participación en la guerra._

 _Si es por el bien de Equestria, estoy segura que usted necesitará a estudiantes que puedan ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. Creo que eso me obliga a aprender sobre la guerra. Y creo que me dirigiré hacia el este, si está de acuerdo, recomiende mi enseñanza al general Silver. En estas circunstancias, yo puedo aprender sin ser un estorbo y eso lo sabe perfectamente usted; así que, si está de acuerdo con mi decisión, le ruego envíe una recomendación al general Silver y si no, regresaré a Equestria y estaré a su disposición._

 _Con amor, Sunset Shimmer"_

\- No puedo creer lo presuntuosa era esta alumna tuya, hermana. – Se expresó de repente Luna, levitando la carta de regreso a su caja.

\- Ella podía llegar a sobreestimarse en algunas ocasiones; pero, mayormente ella se conocía bastante bien. Por ese entonces, no decía nada de sí que no creyera poder realizar. Pero lo que más me molestó no fue eso, sino la parte donde habla de la posibilidad de centralizar a los refugiados.

\- ¿Qué pasa con?... Vaya… no lo había notado.

\- Como verás, Sunset decía, incluso en el peor de los casos. Ese significaba que el riesgo de transportar a los refugiados de los campamentos al campamento sur, cerca de la costa, implicaba la posibilidad de que fueran atacados por los changeling. En un caso u otro, los refugiados dejaban de existir en los tres campamentos y solo se aglomeraban en uno.

\- ¿Seguiste la idea de Sunset?

\- He ahí otro detalle hermana, Sunset dijo que no poseía el genio militar. Pero su estrategia era buena, la implementamos en el momento más desesperado y funcionó. Pero, por ese entonces, no le tomé mucha importancia. Algo interesante de ella es que intuyó que yo la quería como mi casco derecho, así que decidió convertirse justamente en ello.

\- Una hija que se convierte en aquello que tú quieres. Eso pasa pocas veces, según tengo entendido. – Expresó Luna en tono jovial.

\- Ella comprendía que, para ayudar a una princesa, tenía que saber forzosamente cómo mantener un reino en pie. Déjame decirte que, en ese sentido, ella siempre me impresionó. Aquel momento fue el primero. Yo concedí su petición y envié mi recomendación, que se interpretó como orden. Cuando debía interpretarse como el deseo de una princesa, al cual el general podía negarse si lo deseaba.

\- Te lo dije hermana, la costumbre de juntar al comandante general de los pegasos y al príncipe de los unicornios traería este tipo de confusiones.

\- Tal vez, pero eso abrió las puertas a Sunset Shimmer para que entrara en algo que quizás no debió conocer en ese entonces. – La tristeza ahora se reflejaba en el rostro de Celestia. – Tal vez si ella hubiera tenido algo más de madurez...

\- Sin embargo, puedo comprender la dirección de tus decisiones, hermana. Eran momentos difíciles y debías actuar por el bien de Equestria. Estabas segura que necesitarías a una alumna como Sunset Shimmer ¿Me equivoco? – La perspicacia de Luna para entender a los demás logró que Celestia le sonriera mientras la acercaba.

\- Mi Lulu, extrañé por mucho tiempo tu compañía y tu sensibilidad silenciosa. – Así, la princesa del sol estrechó a su hermana en un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió.

Después de separarse, la princesa Luna comenzó a volver a leer las páginas de aquel grueso volumen.

"Girasol se levantó la mañana del día siguiente, preparada y lista para dar inicio con un plan ambicioso. El alto mando me contactó y enviaron a tres guardias reales bajo la orden directa de la princesa Celestia. De inmediato nos identificamos y supimos, desde el centro de mando, que nuestras misiones se llevarían de manera conjunta. Compartíamos el objetivo de proteger a Girasol a toda costa.

Por ese entonces, me pregunté la razón por la cual, los más altos la arrastraban hacia una guerra para la que no estaba preparada. Creo que ni siquiera nosotros, agentes de SONRIE, lo estábamos.

De todas formas, creamos un plan conjunto para defenderla, el cual consistía en tener a uno de nosotros como confidente. Ese, evidentemente, debía ser yo y ellos mantendrían la guardia alta, además de tener acceso a algunos artefactos de SONRIE.

En el peor de los casos, contábamos con usar un mapa astral para sacar fuera a Girasol a un campamento exclusivo de SONRIE, desde el cual sería llevada hasta Equestria. Temiendo este escenario, mis compañeros y yo teníamos preparada la operación en todo momento. No se sabía cuándo la tragedia podría llegar a nuestros cascos.

Es preciso aclarar que Girasol se dirigía hacia el general Silver, hasta donde sabíamos por inteligencia, era un general respetado y querido por sus subordinados. Sin embargo, estaba forzado a cuidar de la malcriada estudiante de la princesa Celestia. Aquí cito las palabras de una conversación que tuvo con sus homólogos dos días después de nuestra llegada a la posición este que ocupaban nuestras fuerzas.

En cinco días de viaje, no tuvimos la menor interrupción o señal de un ataque. Ni siquiera nos vinieron siguiendo. Lo cual fue causa de consternación en el equipo. Tulip llegó a sugerir que quizás habían suplantado a Girasol sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Pero, afortunadamente, no mostró señales de haber sufrido esa jugada sucia por parte de nuestros enemigos.

Al llegar a la posición, nos encontramos con un campamento bien fortificado, las paredes de troncos gruesos, lanzas de más de dos metros de altura y otros mecanismos de defensa. Apostados en una fortaleza, ellos esperaban que el ataque conjunto iniciara pronto.

Inteligencia nos reportó que la decisión del alto mando fue una guerra de desgaste. Opción a la que ella se opuso un día después, que fue cuando se enteró. Pero que inevitablemente tuvo que seguir.

Su grado dentro de los mandos militares no era preciso, no era una recluta, no tenía rango ni función de campo, ni de oficial ni de ningún otro. Así que el General Silver la mantuvo cerca, como una escudera de antaño, Girasol hacía el trabajo de escriba, de la que realizaba encargos menores y llevaba objetos importantes consigo todo el tiempo, como las herramientas de posición y las cartas.

Los días siguientes toda la unidad prosiguió con la fortificación del fuerte. En su inmensa sabiduría, el general Silver coincidió con la opinión de Girasol. Pero tampoco estaba en la opción de oponerse a las órdenes de la Princesa y Mariscal General. Acatando las órdenes es que Girasol se mostró con lo que el general denominó como "talento de mando".

Las posibilidades de evacuar a Girasol se hacían más escasas a medida que los ejércitos de los changeling tomaban posiciones. Servicios de logística como el correo se vieron interferidos de un día para el otro y ese fue el principio de una estrategia que quería asfixiarnos..."

Nuevamente la princesa Luna se vio interrumpida por una carta que Celestia le pasó de todo el paquete.

\- Supongo que quieres que va las dos caras de la moneda… En algún momento difieren ¿Cierto?

\- Así es. – El rostro de Celestia emitía una neutralidad evidente. Pero Luna pronto se aproximó a su hermana.

\- Con todo esto. ¿Cómo fue tu relación con ella?

\- Muy cambiante, hermana, muy cambiante. Ella podía verte como un ejemplo a seguir un día y al siguiente te trataba como a una amiga.

\- ¿No te molesta que le diga sobrina verdad?

\- Me halaga que te lo hayas tomado tan bien. Sé que mis decisiones no siempre son las mejores y con el gusto que te da recalcármelas, agradezco que no tomes como un error haberla adoptado.

Luna solo afirmó con la cabeza antes de volver a leer.

"Princesa Celestia

Los recursos en este campamento están escaseando. No quiero imaginarme la situación de los demás. Un olor asqueroso se desprende de los ponis que ya no se pueden bañar. El olor del excremento ya se hace notorio y ya se preparan para ir a pastar fuera del fuerte. Algunos ya se están volviendo paranoicos.

Me considero fuerte, pero esto es un nivel que no tolero. Quizás sí una yegua que esté acostumbrada a lidiar con la tierra, la mierda de animales y sus tradiciones y costumbres, pero yo no.

Me arrepiento de haberme puesto en marcha detrás de esta campaña. Aunque sabía que esto podría pasar, jamás imaginé que la miseria llegaría a tanto. Me he buscado esto, no lo puedo negar.

Pero, pase lo que pase. Al menos quiero que me respondas una cosa.

Sé que eres buena estratega. Leí algunos libros de historia y de esos que los militares se dedican a hojear horas. Pero ¿Proponerles una guerra de desgaste a los changeling fuera del territorio de Equestria? Eso es un error fatal y no creo que seas capaz de cometer uno tan grave sin más.

Así que, en lo que trabajo de secretaria para el general Silver, he tenido tiempo para pensar algo al respecto. ¿Por qué sacrificar tantos soldados de esta forma? Y he llegado a unas cuantas respuestas.

Tal vez lo estás haciendo porque el número de soldados de Equestria no basta para realizar esta guerra en más de un frente. Así que temes que ataquen Equestria desde el sur y que no puedas responder a un ataque directo. Con enemigos como los Changeling, quizás es lo más sensato. Hasta donde sé, son bastante listos para las estrategias de guerra. Pero deberíamos sofocarlos aquí con más fuerza y no quedarnos a la espera de sus ataques.

Tal vez querías reducir el poder de tus aliadas Zebrica y Zimbabue. Aunque de esto dudo. Pero puede que también supieras que una campaña de liberación de estas dos naciones era irrealizable, así que quisiste salvar a cuantas cebras pudieras y por eso mandaste a todos estos ponis como muros vivientes.

Mi última opción es que intentas mantener a los changeling a raya mientras mides tus fuerzas. Por todos los esfuerzos parecen ir a recuperar las comunicaciones todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres saber si tus fuerzas pueden vencer a los bichos? Te tengo una respuesta, no pueden hacerlo de esta forma.

Los changeling pueden reabastecerse en cualquier lugar donde haya al menos una cantidad equivalente en una décima a su número. Ellos no cazan ni consumen carne… esto tú ya lo sabes. Te has enfrentado a ellos muchas veces. Así que solo te recuerdo que esta no es la forma.

Los changeling pueden romper las líneas de defensa más sólidas. Ellos no atacan solamente a la integridad física. Ellos atacan la fortaleza mental de sus enemigos. El general me tiene vi vigilada todo el tiempo; lo peor de todo sería si llegaran a reemplazarme a mí, por obvias razones. Pero también están creando una paranoia en el fuerte.

Por la historia sé que no se les puede ganar de frente. Pero tampoco se puede ganar estableciendo muros y fortalezas. Eso siempre ha fallado contra ellos y no creo que esta vaya a ser una excepción. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos puedan atravesar las defensas, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

Si no se les gana de las dos formas, lo único que se me ocurre es una guerra veloz, atacando lo más parecido que tienen a sus bases y eliminando a su reina. Eso es sacrificar mucho, pero es una victoria segura. Son insectos crecidos después de todo.

Tengo el presentimiento de que esta guerra se ganará con fuerzas concentradas en atacar el corazón de su enjambre. Tienes que ir por Chrysalis. Estoy segura que no tienes las unidades suficientes. Entonces contrata mercenarios. Usa tus corsarios. Ve tú misma a hacerle frente. Con ella muerta el enjambre no sabe qué hacer.

A ti jamás te ha gustado usar mercenarios. Rompe esa política ahora. Sé muy bien que no son muy fiables. Pero úsalos como carne de cañón. Trata de llegar a Chrysalis por medio del agua, recuerda que sus fuerzas están limitadas por el mar, usa eso a tu favor de alguna manera.

Eso es todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora. Espero que te sea de ayuda. Me he metido en esto a voluntad, lo que tú decidas, no te guardaré resentimiento."

\- Esta muchacha, o qué… - Cuestionó Luna, que no dejaba de levitar la carta.

\- Como te digo, ella era diferente, lo que no significa que siempre fuera más lista o que tuviera algo de sentido común. Pero, en todo ese tiempo, ella me demostró que su camino era ser una princesa, aunque no se percató de ello sino hasta después de la guerra.


	11. La Estudiante Viste de Armadura 4

\- Es difícil citar todas las cualidades de una princesa. Juntas educamos a muchas. Y alguno que otro aspirante a títulos nobiliarios.

\- Recuerdo al cabeza dura. – Rememoró Luna. – Un espejo era mejor que un libro y su belleza valía más que sus palabras.

\- Realmente fue una pésima idea darle un cargo. Estaba mejor de embajador, como nuestro estimado Blueblood.

\- Admito que ese unicornio malcriado provoca que quiera defenestrarlo. Pero compensa su egolatría con su talento para la diplomacia.

\- Sí, las cualidades de una princesa se desarrollan, no se crean. – Concluyó Celestia.

\- Como nosotras lo hacemos sí, hermana. Pero antes, los pegasos tenían como líder a cualquiera que pudiera demostrar su valía en combate, fuera quien fuera. Los unicornios ascendían por medio de la sangre real y los ponis terrestres tenían una democracia sólida.

\- Aquello que define a una princesa de Equestria de todos ellos es algo muy sutil, pero muy importante. – Expresó Celestia.

Entonces, con una ligereza sorprendente, la princesa de la Luna camino hasta la ventana y apreció el astro nocturno brillando con su luz blanca más allá del cénit.

\- Aquello es pues el autosacrificio. Estar dispuesta a darlo absolutamente todo por el reino. No importa el precio, Equestria debe estar en armonía. – Recitando, Luna parecía entrar en una suerte de poema.

\- Pues la armonía es felicidad y allí donde existe la felicidad existe la paz, y allí donde existe la paz, el amor reina. – Celestia complementó.

\- Y allí donde el amor reina, el caos y el sufrimiento se suprimen, y cuando esto se da, se da la armonía. – Finalizó Luna, observando la luz blanca de la luna.

\- Si no incumples con los requisitos y los resultados que son estas máximas, conseguirás la armonía. – Agregó Celestia. – Una princesa sin auto sacrificio, una que solo anhelara poder podría destruir la armonía, a Equestria y, con ella, a sí misma.

\- Y, frente a la disposición de autosacrificarse por el bien común, el poder, el talento y todo lo demás son secundarios.

Entonces, Luna, observando un vitral pequeño donde figuraban símbolos de los elementos de la armonía antiguos, le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana.

\- Sin importar el precio…

\- Es justo por eso que Sunset Shimmer tenía un rasgo para ser princesa, pero adelanté mis conclusiones. La voluntad de una princesa debe ser férreo y persistente frente a un anhelo: el bien de Equestria. – Expresó Celestia con seriedad.

\- Y ¿Cómo era la voluntad de Sunset Shimmer?

\- Era como su carácter: fuerte, pero maleable. Era difícil saber qué era lo que ella buscaba, porque a veces, parecía que ni siquiera ella sabía qué era lo que buscaba.

\- Así que era una yegua buscando su talento y su identidad ¿Eh? Esta sobrina mía era un poco rara. – Mencionó Luna, sintiéndose empática con una muchacha a la que ni conoció realmente.

\- Vaya que lo era. Pero sigue leyendo, después continuamos hablando de esto. – Celestia se sentó frente a la princesa de la noche y comenzó a revisar el paquete de cartas del cofre.

"

Mis conocimientos del rubro militar en Equestria son y eran limitados. Aparentemente, la estrategia de asfixia era una especialidad de los Changeling, el general Silver mantuvo presente ese hecho todo el tiempo, sus soldados sabían a lo que se enfrentaban porque él les informaba al respecto.

Según él y el juicio de Girasol, ejecutar una estrategia semejante era dirigirse a una derrota irremediablemente. Era costumbre de todos los reinos el tener muros gruesos y fosas y resguardarse dentro de ellos, aguardando hasta que las fuerzas del enemigo flaquearan, expuso el general Silver, pero, era justo lo que los changeling requerían para luchar, que sus enemigos se quedaran inactivos y fijos en un lugar que ellos pudieran infiltrarse con el tiempo.

Inexpugnablemente, ellos siempre tenían la ventaja en esas circunstancias, me explicó Girasol, pues requerían de mucho menos recursos para mantenerse en batalla, generaban frustración y paranoia entre las filas enemigas y mantenían una presión en todos los sentidos. Todo eso sin atreverse a lanzar un ataque hasta el momento adecuado y ese momento era cuando varios de sus agentes de infiltración reemplazaban a soldados rivales, es decir, cuando sus enemigos ya están muy debilitados.

Por lo que los días pasaron al ritmo de la pérdida del espíritu en todos los soldados. La paranoia comenzó a contagiarse por toda la fortaleza e incluso Girasol comenzaba a encerrarse bajo llave y me ordenaba estar armado y atento todo el tiempo. Escribía constantemente a la princesa Celestia y mantenía un ojo sobre mí y todos los que estaban cerca de ella, incluso tenía vigilado al general Silver.

Las acciones que tomamos junto al resto del equipo fueron tomadas sin planificación, pues Girasol tenía claro que, si no salía del fuerte, tarde o temprano caería bajo la fuerza de nuestros enemigos. Así que la idea de escapar del fuerte se hacía cada vez más atractiva hacia Girasol. Después de todo, no quedarían testigos de sus acciones, salvo por mí y el resto del equipo de seguridad que la protegía.

Su plan consistía en salir una noche e ir inmediatamente a un río que se encontraba cerca del fuerte, tomaría la corteza de un árbol y la usaría como una balsa, se dejaría llevar corriente abajo y, una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, se dirigiría al campamento de refugiados de Costa Marfil, allí ella se excusaría de alguna forma.

Siendo ese su plan, todos en el equipo sabíamos que ella no dudaría en cometer lo que los militares conocen como traición; pero nuestro objetivo era mantener su vida a salvo, así que no podíamos oponernos en principio. Aunque la moralidad de sus acciones no fue aceptada por ninguno de nosotros.

El plan se daría al día siguiente. Pero no tuvo que esperar a que llegara, el ataque se inició esa misma noche y Girasol puso en marcha su propio plan, al cual tuvimos que apegarnos y jugar bien las cartas que teníamos.

Salimos del fuerte desde las paredes, usando sogas. Ella se sujetó de mis hombros para acelerar el descenso y así fue como nos dirigimos hacia el bosque; ella no dudó ni por un segundo y nos dijo que todos en el fuerte perecerían esa misma noche.

En ese momento, cabía la posibilidad de que Girasol hubiese sido reemplazada, por mucho que nos hubiésemos esforzado en protegerla, pero, en ese momento, dimos toda nuestra confianza a que nuestro objetivo seguía íntegro y que estábamos cumpliendo con el objetivo principal de la misión, por lo cual, la seguimos hasta el río y su plan de usar cortezas como superficies sobre las cuales flotar rio abajo resultó en éxito, porque hasta podían servir para ocultarnos de la vista de los insectos.

Mientras nos alejábamos, fuimos observando lo que acontecía en el fuerte. Girasol parecía anonadada por el fuego y los gritos que provenían desde lejos. No perdió de vista el fuerte por ningún motivo y se quedó contemplándolo a medida que el río nos alejaba más y más.

Ella dedujo que los changeling no eran criaturas que pudieran soportar el contacto directo con el agua de la misma forma que nosotros. Ignoraba la razón precisa, pero ahora sabemos que los changeling, en su forma originaria, tienen una respiración traqueal, como el de la mayoría de los insectos.

Los cuerpos grandes de agua y los cursos de agua los neutraliza porque su sistema respiratorio cutáneo, pese a tener mecanismos de defensa, eventualmente colapsa ante grandes cantidades de líquido. Por esta misma razón, el nado es desconocido entre los changeling. Cuando se transforman, sus insípidos pulmones pasan a funcionar y deben mantener la respiración con órganos de poco más de la mitad del tamaño que el de un poni. Así que, incluso cuando imitan a un poni, sus capacidades para nadar son limitadísimas, salvo cuando imitan a un ser vivo de las profundidades e incluso entonces, no pueden mantener la respiración como uno.

Recalco nuevamente, Girasol no conocía la razón, pero sí entendió que los changeling evitan los grandes cuerpos de agua. Pero por su observación logramos escapar del desastre y el caos que vivieron los ponis del fuerte"

\- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que esos ponis que defendieron el fuerte no sobrevivieron al ataque?

\- No. Hasta el último de ellos fue sepultado. No eran un gran contingente, pero cumplieron con la misión que yo les di.

\- Obviamente no era ganar la guerra, ¿Qué esperabas de ellos?

\- Que atrajeran la atención de los changeling. Nunca esperé que realizaran un ataque tan pronto. Yo tenía planeado atraer a la mayor cantidad de changeling y usar un conjunto mayor de refuerzos, así aplastaríamos por sorpresa a todos los atacantes del fuerte. Pero ellos fueron mucho más veloces de lo que imaginé y por un mes yo pensé que Sunset Shimmer había perecido junto a todos los ponis del campamento.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

\- Culpable hermana, culpable. Era como si hubiera dejado morir a mi propia hija y tuve que mantener el control para no dejarme llevar por mis pasiones más bajas. Organicé a SONRIE para que dejaran la misión de tratar de recuperar su cuerpo o de buscarla; les enfoqué a recolectar información de los movimientos de nuestros enemigos, todo indicaba a que Chrysalis iba a atacar desde dos frentes. Yo debía proteger Equestria.

\- Todo indicaba que no era el mejor momento para entrar en duelo. ¿Y cómo actuaste frente a la población?

\- Querida hermana, la guerra no se debe mostrar con toda su crueldad a nuestros súbditos. Las guerras de Equestria son desconocidas o ignoradas por sus ciudadanos desde hace más medio milenio atrás. En ese entonces evité que se filtrara información mientras hacía todos los preparativos para una guerra.

\- Entiendo tu posición. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo mantienes en secreto una guerra de esa magnitud?

\- Hermana, nuestros súbditos sabían que existía una guerra fuera de Equestria, pero no sabían cuán implicados estábamos, podían notar a un regimiento en movimiento o a un ejército, pero no sabrían decirte qué estaba pasando en realidad. Los soldados tenían que ser bastante discretos en lo que irían a hacer.

\- Ya veo. Aunque sigue sonando poco convincente. La última guerra en la que nos implicamos fue conocida en todos los rincones de Equestria. Me sorprende que los ciudadanos de la actualidad estén tan… distanciados de la realidad más allá de nuestras fronteras.

\- Si te soy franca, en ese entonces no sabía de qué otra forma proceder, todos creían en la paz y vivían una vida feliz. La guerra solo trae miseria y no deseaba eso para Equestria. Supongo que pensé que era mejor lidiar con ella sin que nadie se entere.

\- Sobre esto hay que discutir después, hay muchas cosas que veo necesitadas de cambios, nuestro ejército necesita reestructurarse… pero cuéntame más sobre mi sobrina.

\- Pues. Al cabo de tres semanas los agentes que la acompañaban se pusieron en contacto con el director operativo, Green Glass. Una semana después de eso, me llegó una carta de Sunset.

"Querida maestra

He visto la destrucción de la que son capaces los insectos mágicos a los que nos enfrentamos. He visto la miseria de la guerra que alguna vez me comentaste y he visto también por qué debemos evitarla. Lamento mucho haberme creído capaz de entrar en este conflicto y enterarme de que este rostro del mundo existe.

Ahora me encuentro bajo cuarentena, de nada sirve que haya traído conmigo al general Silver, se lo han llevado a otra celda porque le he separado de sus soldados. Él quería caer junto con el fuerte, gran tonto. Es más útil vivo que muerto.

Estoy desconectada de todo lo que está pasando fuera de este fuerte; a veces van donde el general con la intención de comprobar si no fue reemplazado. Pero él está demasiado decaído. Muchos piensan que un changeling le ha devorado el ánima. Apenas me han permitido escribirte esta carta, la paranoia se ha extendido hasta aquí.

Supongo que no saldré de aquí hasta que la guerra se acabe o hasta que los changeling lleguen hasta este lugar y lo destruyan. En este punto, quisiera ser tan tonta como para creer que tú vas a salvarme de alguna manera. Bueno, trataré de escribirte más seguido."

\- Bien, ahora, se supone que existe la contraparte de esto en un informe de ese tal Snowden Mane ¿Cierto?

\- Efectivamente. – Respondió Celestia, alcanzando el mismo a su hermana.

"Nuestra travesía de regreso al campamento de Costa Marfil estuvo repleto de contratiempos, los días se hicieron semanas y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos cerca de alcanzar el mes de ausencia.

Las herramientas que teníamos para contactar con el director Green Glass y la cadena de mando era inexistente, las que llevábamos con nosotros o se perdieron dentro del río o se averiaron poco después de iniciado el viaje.

Girasol nos pidió que le diéramos partes de nuestras armaduras. Ella cooperaba demasiado bien con el objetivo – salvar su vida – y ello facilitó la misión. Cuando finalmente llegamos al campamento de Costa Marfil, descubrimos que el general Silver nos había adelantado por algunos días. Corrimos la misma suerte que este, fuimos puestos bajo cuarentena en celdas. Al principio Girasol fue puesta junto al general Silver, pero éste procedió a golpearla en el rostro, y cito, por no dejarle morir con los suyos.

Eso bastó para que Girasol fuera trasladada hasta nuestra celda. Estaba tan consternada como nosotros y se alejó lo más que pudo del general. Entendíamos que desde ese momento estábamos relativamente a salvo, no tardamos en comprender que tarde o temprano pasaría algo similar a lo ocurrido en el anterior fuerte.

Comprendiendo lo que pasaría, ella sugirió escapar nuevamente de un fuerte de Equestria. Tendríamos que viajar a casco hasta Equestria. A estas alturas ella ya confiaba en nosotros, así que nos comentó que todos pensáramos en una manera de fugarnos.

Esa misma noche, contribuimos en crear un plan para salir de un fuerte por segunda vez. Pero, poco antes de decirnos la causa, Girasol nos cuestionó sobre la razón por la cual nos quedábamos junto a ella. Pues perfectamente podríamos haberla abandonado a su suerte en el viaje hasta el fuerte; al no tener conocimientos de supervivencia, ella era más un contratiempo que un apoyo para salir del lio en el que nos habíamos metido. Le respondimos que era nuestra responsabilidad, una tarea encargada por la misma princesa Celestia.

Solo después nos enteramos del lazo que unía a Girasol con la princesa y, aunque hubiéramos tomado la medida de abandonarla, nos habría ido peor que ir junto a ella.

El plan que elaboramos era sencillo, huiríamos internándonos en el bosque, pero sin alejarnos mucho de la costa. Viajaríamos en dirección a la primera ciudad de Equestria que encontrásemos, una vez allí, nos entregaríamos a las autoridades y, eventualmente, seríamos liberados porque Girasol tenía varias formas de argumentar que ella realmente era ella y que solo funcionarían con la yegua que quería rescatarla a toda costa.

El único problema era la cerradura de nuestra celda. La habilidad mágica de Girasol resultaba ser bastante dudosa, a veces funcionaba, a veces no.

Ella trató de abrirla con su magia por dos noches seguidas, hasta que finalmente desistió y pensó en una nueva estrategia. Debíamos conseguir las llaves. Pero, eso claro, requería de un pequeño sacrificio de nuestra parte. El ganzuado es un talento común de SONRIE, pero usarlo sin más fue poner en riesgo la discreción de la operación. Sin embargo, logramos convencerla de que era una habilidad aprendida en el entrenamiento militar especializado.

Avanzamos por las instalaciones. Girasol reconoció que su trabajo había sido bastante bueno, casi no existían señales de la sobrepoblación de cebras. Posiblemente aprovecharon sus ideas para devolver a todos a Equestria, en todo caso, la guardia se había elevado y ni siquiera nosotros podíamos trazar un plan de escape perfecto.

Ante una situación semejante, un agente se vería obligado a tomar decisiones agudas para su integridad y para la agencia. Podíamos usar bombas de luz o de humo, todavía teníamos disponible una bola de clima. Mas, Girasol era bastante perspicaz y no tardaría en desvelar lo que había detrás de nuestros artefactos.

Viendo que era imposible salir sin ser detectados, Girasol sugirió que fuéramos directamente a la torre donde se encontraba el coronel Hay. Ella nos pidió que nos quedáramos en la entrada de la torre y evitáramos que cualquier ingresara dentro para así poder hablar con el coronel.

Al principio parecía una locura. Pero Girasol comprobó tener buenas capacidades persuasivas, pues el coronel bajó por las escaleras y esa misma noche dormimos en la torre donde Girasol se había quedado anteriormente. Ella se contactó con nosotros y nos comentó que solo habíamos ganado un poco de tiempo para pensar. Nos tendrían vigilados y escapar sería más difícil. Ya no se podía pensar en escapar a través de un cuerpo de agua, el único acceso de agua para el fuerte provenía de un riachuelo que no tenía el cauce suficiente para escapar por medio de este.

Teníamos que pensar en una salida cuanto antes"

\- Esta sobrina mía parece ser muy…

\- Era bastante inteligente, quizás no superaba a Twilight, pero era mucho más lista. Así que se adaptaba rápidamente a las circunstancias. Al respecto, te sorprenderá saber que he encontrado sus manuscritos ocultos en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, ella podía hacer música, dibujo y pintura, pero jamás pudo escribir un solo poema. – Expresó Celestia con una sonrisa. – Como sea, ¿Sabes qué es peor que la muerte?

\- No, la soledad tal vez. – Respondió Luna, enfocando su atención a su hermana.

\- Sí, la soledad conlleva el olvido y después de la muerte nos queda ser olvidados, casi provoqué la muerte de mi hija una vez. Ahora que sé que ella no regresará a Equestria, solo quedará su memoria cuando deje de respirar. Quiero que quede la prueba de que ella existió e hizo algo importante.

\- Hablas como una madre que se proyecta en sus hijos.

-No, llámalo más como una nostalgia, ella no regresará y yo creo que no merece ser olvidada. Además, es un logro que merece ser reconocido, yo no la obligué, ella lo alcanzó por su cuenta.

\- Bueno, lejos de eso, lo que ella hizo en teoría de la magia puede no ser la gran teoría, pero es interesante de leer.

\- ¿Me ayudas a escribir el prólogo, no vendría mal que tú comiences a escribir para nuestros intelectuales?

\- Hermana mía, en tu gran sabiduría, deberías saber que no soy muy buena con las palabras corteses de los prólogos.

\- ¿Y si te digo que quiero decirle a Equestria que tengo una hija llamada Sunset Shimmer?

\- Yo estaría encantada. – Respondió con una sonrisa la princesa de la noche.


	12. Sin Credo 1

[*]

"Inteligencia confirmó algo sospechado por la princesa Celestia, Chrysalis había dividido el mando de la colmena, un segundo changeling comandaba las fuerzas en la región de Zebrica y Zimbabue, su nombre era desconocido todavía, pero lograron tomar imágenes claras de él y crear descripciones exactas de su proceder.

Girasol también llegó a esa deducción, informándosela al coronel Laurel. Pero lo que a ella realmente le interesaba era sacarnos del fuerte, nos repetía que en cualquier momento caería y era mejor que ella no estuviera allí para cuando ocurriera. Entre sus ideas estaba el noquear a los guardias o provocar un incendio, incluso tomar como rehén al coronel era una posibilidad que analizó y descartó.

Nos pidió que compartiéramos nuestras ideas para salir con vida, creamos un plan de escape con lo que habíamos observado. Ella lo aceptó agregando una modificación a última hora: debíamos llevarnos al general Silver con nosotros. Él era importante pues ya tenía la experiencia que ningún otro oficial del ejército tenía: combatir contra Changeling. Decidimos ingresar en su celda y noquearlo para salvaguardarle mientras escapábamos.

Transcurrieron dos noches bajo la vigilancia de tres guardias y una visita ocasional diaria del coronel laurel que llevaba puesta siempre su armadura y dos soldados de élite que siempre estaban armados, Girasol mantenía conversación con él mientras nos asignaba mejorar el plan y pensar posibles fallas, teníamos una sola oportunidad y no podíamos fallar, pues, de hacerlo, nos condenábamos.

Nuestro plan coincidió afortunadamente con una luna de cuarto creciente, la luz que esta proveía era más débil y la iluminación por las antorchas era menor por la falta de suministros que el fuerte comenzaba a padecer, los changeling ya habían cortado comunicación con Equestria y eso, en nuestra experiencia, solo significaba que el ataque era inminente.

Girasol puso en su cama una carta que le había escrito al coronel Laurel, donde le sugería escapar con sus mejores soldados y proponerse regresar a Equestria. Diciendo que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo para escapar de una muerte inevitable.

Nuestras habilidades como agentes estuvieron a punto de salir a la luz cuando noqueamos a los guardias de la entrada después de burlar el cerrojo que nos mantenía encerrados. Por fortuna Girasol solo lo interpretó como acciones de soldados bien preparados y destacados. La guiamos por medio de la torre de acuerdo a un plano basado en lo que recordamos y en lo que podíamos deducir del lugar. En el camino tuvimos que noquear a otros tres guardias y ocultarlos de la vista de los demás. Nos dirigimos en plena obscuridad hacia las celdas donde estaba el general Silver y lo sacamos lo más rápido que pudimos, fue nuestra suerte que él estuviera dormido.

Girasol demostró una falta de aptitud física, sus pasos no coordinaban con los nuestros ni podía mantenerse del todo sigilosa, de haber tenido algo más de iluminación, hubiéramos sido detectados. Tuvimos que noquear al general antes de sacarlo, bastó con aplicarle una llave sofocante. Sin embargo, el plan trazado entre todos funcionó. Salimos del fuerte por el muro sur gracias a la habilidad de vuelo de Tulip, quien pudo cargar con el general Silver y Girasol a la vez, mientras que Raindrops se transportó y yo bajé a Hammer. Nos internamos en el bosque y trotamos sigilosamente mientras seguíamos un mapa que Girasol había rescatado y mantenido en su melena por un hechizo de transformación.

Seguimos, como dijimos, cerca de la costa y nunca nos alejamos lo suficiente como para perderla de vista, esa noche recorrimos un aproximado de treinta kilómetros llegando a un cuarto del estrecho que nos llevaría hasta el territorio de Equestria. Descansamos cerca del amanecer, dejando a un centinela por turnos. Por supuesto, tuvimos que mantener al general Silver inconsciente durante todo el viaje, Hammer y su fuerza bruta fueron de gran ayuda, tanto para transportarle como para neutralizarlo.

Durante el segundo día de viaje, después de alcanzar los quince quilómetros, nos pusimos a recolectar comida. Ese mismo día Hammer resultó herido por una picadura de un caracol de coral mientras buscaba algas. Como bien se sabe, el tratamiento requiere orina y una infusión a base de leche de coco y esencia de tulipán de fuego, tratamiento que tuvo que realizar él, pues el resto del equipo no conocía a detalle el procedimiento.

Por supuesto, Girasol se encargó de recolectar alimentos e incluso intentó usar el hechizo de germinación y el de crecimiento para tener trigo que poder convertir en pan, pero, nuevamente demostró no tener aptitud para la magia de alto nivel. Nos vimos forzados a establecer un campamento temporal, sin fuego y valiéndonos de la benevolencia del clima, cosa que se arruinó en la noche del día siguiente.

Una tormenta tropical llegó y al menos en esta ocasión, Girasol logró ejecutar un campo que evitó que nos mojáramos. El estado de Hammer estaba mejorando, teníamos la certeza de poder movilizarnos al día siguiente. Pudimos convencer al general Silver de que todo en Zimbabue y Zebrica estaba perdido y que volver a Equestria era lo más inteligente que podíamos hacer, en realidad, lo mantuvimos quieto mientras Girasol le hablaba al respecto, comprendimos la facilidad que ella tenía para manipular a los demás.

A la mañana siguiente continuamos con el viaje y lo que descubrimos causó un impacto general, en una región rocosa, había encallado un navío mediano, la playa tenía varios de los supervivientes, uno de ellos se ahogó a pocos centímetros de la playa. Sin embargo, el resto todavía estaba vivo, algunos agonizantes, otros inconscientes. Para nuestra sorpresa, entre ellos se encontraba el Coronel Laurel.

Girasol nos ordenó salvarles la vida, a lo cual no nos opusimos. Ella buscó comida y agua con laurel y Tulip, mientras Hammer yo y Raindrops los poníamos a buen resguardo y comprobábamos su estado. Salvo por dos de los dieciséis soldados en general estaban en buenas condiciones, de estos dos a los que me refiero, uno, terrestre, tenía las costillas rotas, mientras que el otro tenía el casco trasero derecho fracturado al nivel de la tibia. Entablillamos a uno, Raindrops usaría un hechizo para dormir al otro en lo que lo transportábamos a Equestria; no tenía muchas posibilidades.

Mientras comíamos. Y los náufragos se recuperaban, el coronel Laurel fue llamado por Girasol a conversar. Él tenía la obvia impresión de que Girasol había desobedecido órdenes directas de la princesa Celestia. Ella respondió argumentando que las órdenes de Celestia hacia ella eran de realizar labores diplomáticas y no así de apoyo bélico, y, por el contrario, batallar, si podía hacerlo, era arriesgar una vía de acceso directo a la princesa Celestia, concluyó que debía mantener su vida a salvo todo el tiempo. Todavía me sorprende la influencia que ella lograba tener con quienes contactaba, convenció a Laurel y a sus subordinados de mantenerla viva, claro que ellos no se percataron en ese instante. Así fue como Girasol consiguió una guardia de diecinueve ponis y yeguas que la defenderían. El juicio general del equipo era que nuestro objetivo facilitaba la misión."

\- Yo sé, hermana mía, que tu sobrina te habría encantado. Aunque las dos apenas se hubieran dirigido la palabra.

\- Qué estás insinuando querida mía.

\- Que tu frialdad no conoce de límites y solo tu cinismo saca a relucir algo de tu sentido del humor.

\- Y tú, que prácticamente sonríes en automático. ¿Lo has hecho con sinceridad ultimadamente?

\- Dejemos las cosas en que somos divergentes la una de la otra y concentrémonos en Sunset Shimmer.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero, si bien tengo ganas de conocerla, hay que ser cautas al presentarla a Equestria. Hay cosas que jamás han quedado claras de nuestras coronas, una de ellas es la herencia y eso es algo que debiste tener en cuenta desde el momento en el que la adoptaste ¿Cierto?

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Y llegaste a una respuesta?

\- La respuesta es obvia, lo que sí es un problema es qué causará cuando toda Equestria la sepa. – Expresó Celestia con un tono de voz calmado.

\- Cadance es una princesa de Equestria, guarda consciencia de la imposibilidad de la herencia del cargo, estoy segura de ello. – Aseveró Luna, observando a su hermana con recelo.

\- En ese caso, quiero que seas tú la que se lo comunique. – Sentenció Celestia con las cejas curvas, sin perder su expresión seria.

\- Tienes razón, has levantado un témpano entre las dos. – Agregó la princesa de la noche, con cierta severidad – Tampoco es que mi relación con ella sea tan cercana como para tener su afecto.

\- Sí, a Sunset Shimmer le hubieras encantado – dijo la princesa del sol, finalmente sonriendo con ternura – ella pensaba de forma plana, pero precisa, al igual que tú.

\- No hay otra forma de pensarlo.

\- Sí lo hay. Para cambiar las cosas tienes que tener fe y visión. Cuando no tienes la fuerza ni el corazón para cambiar las cosas, estas simplemente no lo harán y si lo hacen, jamás serán como tú lo deseas.

\- Ah, desde luego que recuerdo ese dicho, nuestro maestro lo recitaba todo el tiempo. – Explicitó Luna con frunciendo el ceño para después compartir la sonrisa de su hermana.

\- Como sea, tú hubieras sabido mejor que cómo proceder con Sunset.

\- Bien, entonces, si no te molesta, seguiré leyendo.

"Sunset se sentó a conversar con ellos de la misma forma en que o haría una princesa, con respeto y, sin embargo, con un aura de autoridad que todos supieron reconocer. Por supuesto, tuvo que alegar a su condición de enviada de la princesa Celestia para hablar con ellos, y también a su entendimiento primitivo de las artes bélicas. Así fue que ella posicionó el mapa sobre la arena y les pidió que le explicaran la situación en la que se encontraba la guerra que libraban.

Ambos conjuntamente dieron un informe, similar al que darían a la comandante general: Celestia. Como mis conocimientos son todavía más limitados que los de Girasol al respecto, el informe decía con todo detalle que ya no era posible establecer posiciones dentro del territorio ni recuperar las ciudades, al menos de forma inmediata. La situación en Zebrica se había convertido en una guerra de desgaste. Misma que habían perdido desde el instante en que perdieron los fuertes.

Sunset escuchó atentamente sus palabras preguntando en reiteradas oportunidades. Ambos oficiales continuaron diciendo que la guerra se trasladaría hasta las costas de Equestria en cuanto los changeling pudieran acceder a los barcos, cosa que Girasol descartó de poco probable, opinión a la cual ellos también se acoplaron después de recapacitarlo por un momento.

Silver señaló la importancia de defender el estrecho que comunicaba Equestria y Zebrica. Laurel le secundó, pero agregó la posibilidad de asediar objetivos importantes desde mar durante la defensa.

A ojos actuales, la estrategia que ambos proponían tenía sentido, en la medida en que la defensa se pudiera hacer conformando los denominados anillos de árbol y la marina de Equestria pudiera modificar sus capacidades de asalto anfibio y retirada. Girasol comprendió la estrategia de cada uno, destacó que ambas ideas parecían ser buenas para una yegua que tenía conocimientos básicos al respecto, pero que había algo con lo que no contaban: tiempo.

Cuando le preguntaron la razón, ella respondió concisamente: porque no contaban con Celestia para la defensa, ni con la movilidad de las tropas que se habían quedado en Equestria. Sunset notó la falta de apoyo y la ausencia de la princesa Celestia durante todo el transcurso del combate, todos lo hicieron. Pero ella encontró una explicación: la guerra que los changeling deseaban hacer era a dos frentes.

Ella explicó que por esa razón Celestia cortó abruptamente el apoyo, probablemente Equestria ya estaba bajo ataque o bien Equestria estaba preparando a sus fuerzas para una defensa en el otro extremo, con la información cortada hace semanas, era incierto lo que Celestia podía haber previsto. Los changeling les bastaría con tres días de vuelo para alcanzar posiciones importantes como Vanhoover o internarse en el desierto y atacar desde posiciones donde el clima y las condiciones jugarían a favor de su habilidad de adaptación en Appleloosa. Ella había estudiado con anterioridad la velocidad con la cual los changeling lograban reducir ejércitos y reinos a cenizas.

Hecha esta aclaración, el general Silver tardó en coincidir, pero lo hizo. El coronel Laurel por otra parte se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que sería una solución tardía. Al final de su explicación, Girasol apuntó al problema obvio: ¿Cómo hacer para solucionar el problema?

Entonces intervino Laurel: la contratación de mercenarios.

Era una idea que Silver aceptó desde el punto de vista estratégico, pero la rechazó desde el moral. Y Girasol recordó haber sugerido a Celestia la contratación de tropas mercenarias. Sin embargo, en vista de las circunstancias, era una obligación. El general Silver constató de que se trataba de tropas que no serían del todo leales y que tampoco poseíamos el dinero para contratarlas. A lo cual Girasol respondió que ella misma conseguiría el dinero. Les dijo que debían trazar el viaje hasta la primera ciudad grande del reino. Esa sería Las Pegasus.

Cuando los oficiales le preguntaron la razón, ella les dijo que antes de responder debía dejar claras sus intenciones, estas eran proteger Equestria, dicho esto prosiguió confesando que su plan era vaciar las arcas de la ciudad y usarlas para el pago del contrato mercenario.

La oposición fue inmediata, oficiales y soldada, ni siquiera nosotros estábamos de acuerdo. Pero ella explicó que era la única forma viable. Celestia sería atacada por el lomo y los flancos si nosotros perdíamos el estrecho. Éramos los únicos que podían defenderlo.

A pesar nuestro, tuvimos que aceptar el extremo al que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar. En aquellas circunstancias, todos tuvimos que traicionar nuestros principios. Los oficiales, los soldados y también nosotros, teníamos que defender Equestria, Girasol se convirtió en un objetivo relegado. Confirmando el compromiso que cada uno tenía con el plan, ella agregó algo que facilitó nuestro trabajo, seleccionó a dos yeguas, una entre los soldados y a Raindrops, a ambas les pidió quitarse la armadura. Prosiguió colocándose la armadura de Raindrops, cuya talla era próxima a la suya, mientras que se deshizo de la otra armadura, quitándole el borde dorado a todo el casco manipulándolo con magia. Después estrujó el trozo de metal hasta que adquirió una forma circular y la puso sobre la cabeza de Raindrops.

Comprendimos que Girasol la quería como señuelo, mientras que la otra tendría el papel de una mera refugiada que salvamos de camino. No hubo explicación, todos comprendimos a la perfección su idea, Raindrops, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo y entró en el papel de inmediato.

Continuamos con el viaje de regreso. Increíblemente, los changeling se mantenían alejados de la costa, tal como Girasol lo dedujo.

Los cuatro días subsiguientes de viaje fueron largos y con pocas conversaciones, ni siquiera nuestro equipo podía mantener una moral alta, anhelábamos llegar a Las pegasus y nada más, nuestras comunicaciones con la base de operaciones se borraron; de hecho, a ese paso, pensamos que ellos también fueron borrados por los changeling.

Entre otras cosas, los motivos de la demora, fueron que Girasol se cansaba más rápido por el peso de la armadura a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, nuevamente se demostraba que no tenía la condición física para estar en el frente. Sin embargo, llegamos a una playa a pocas horas de Las Pegasus.

En ese punto, desconocíamos por completo el estado real de la situación, incomunicados, como lo estábamos, no podíamos precisar el estado de Equestria. Los changeling podían desmoronar fuertes en una noche y tomar posiciones muy rápido. Pero no suelen quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, a no ser que realicen una colmena, cosa de la que se tienen escasos registros, usualmente, al asentarse, son destruidos con mayor facilidad, pues no son eficientes para defender y el uso de fuego es altamente efectivo contra las paredes de su colmena.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en que los changeling podían haber llegado mucho antes que nosotros a Equestria, la toma de ciudades no tardaría más de un día… podían estar sobre estas nuevas posiciones o podían haberse retirado a otras, como fuese, debíamos mantener la misión. Girasol tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, no podíamos sacarla del lugar y tampoco teníamos certeza más allá de la que Girasol podía brindarnos.

Decidimos adelantar a un grupo compuesto por mí y Tulip para investigar la ciudad de Las Pegasus desde fuera. Volando llegaríamos y volveríamos antes del amanecer, por supuesto, Girasol no estaría de centinela esa noche. De darse el caso, estábamos preparados a poner a SONRIE en evidencia frente a ella y decirle nuestra misión y también de poner todas nuestras habilidades en juego para fungir como la inteligencia de Girasol. Entendiendo que después tanto ella como nosotros debíamos pasar por un blanqueado de memoria.

Comprendiendo la gravedad de nuestras acciones, nos despedimos y Tulip y yo nos dirigimos hacia Las Pegasus, volando al nivel de los troncos de los árboles con la ayuda de los lentes Murciélago. Al llegar a los límites de la ciudad, ascendimos para ver la ciudad desde lo alto y lo que vimos fue algo que no esperamos ni de cerca.

La ciudad parecía normal desde lo lejos, pero esto es característico de los reemplazos masivos que hacen los changeling; por lo cual tuvimos que acercarnos con lentitud. Mas, pronto advertimos la presencia de cebras por toda la ciudad gracias a hogueras que, juzgamos, ellos encendieron. Los changeling no gustan del fuego por el humo que genera, así que tuvimos que explorar de forma sigilosa.

La noche y el hecho de que muchas de las cebras parecían encontrarse en estado alcohólico ayudó en nuestra tarea. Inmediatamente fuimos a la central de SONRIE en Las Pegasus. Y tal como lo sospechamos, la central había sido sellada; parte del protocolo de defensa de la agencia. Pero si esto pasa, algunos agentes se encontrarán lo más cerca posible para mantener vigilancia. Es así que nos encontramos, después de una hora de búsqueda, a un elemento de la división Las Pegasus.

Confirmadas nuestras identidades, ella nos informó que las cebras tomaron el control de la ciudad, saliendo del campamento que el principado les otorgó; habían ido hacia hasta Las Pegasus para saquear la ciudad y contratar un ejército mercenario para recuperar sus tierras. Por fortuna, la princesa Celestia ordenó la evacuación de la ciudad previamente. Como ninguno sospechó, la defensa de la ciudad fue dejada a poco más de cien guardias… que más de defender, tenían el fin de correr en cuanto vieran a los changeling llegar, para informar posteriormente a las siguientes posesiones.

No conozco la estrategia militar que la Comandante General deseaba realizar; sin embargo, jamás se previó que serían las cebras las que se moverían para invadir la ciudad. Nos informó del estado de las pocas tropas que tenía la ciudad. Superadas en un número de diez a uno, además de que la mayor parte de las cebras involucradas no pasaban de los doce años. Sabían que las tropas de Equestria no avanzarían para retomar la ciudad hasta que los changeling fueran detenidos por la estrategia de los altos mandos.

Sin embargo, las cebras desconocían de la seguridad de los bancos y de las arcas de la ciudad. Por lo cual, era imposible que pudieran saquear estos lugares. Pero lo que estaba al alcance sí fue sustraído.

Salimos de la ciudad velozmente para volver al campamento; llegamos antes del alba. Afortunadamente el centinela de turno pertenecía a nuestro equipo, tuvimos una reunión donde tuvimos que sopesar la discreción de la misión y el estado de Equestria.

Por supuesto, manteniendo la mejor mentira que pudimos improvisar informamos del estado de la ciudad a Girasol, respondiendo su pregunta al porqué de nuestra exploración con que se nos había ocurrido, ya que Celestia nos dio la misión de defenderla a toda costa, manteniendo en secreto la identidad de la agencia. Por fortuna, ella creyó en nuestra palabra y nos dijo que éramos guardias dignos de cualquier reconocimiento.

Consciente de lo que podría pasar si nos acercábamos a la ciudad, nuevamente se reunieron Girasol y los dos oficiales. Teniendo como espectadores a todos los demás, incluidos nosotros. Podía no tener aptitudes físicas ni destrezas para ser una agente; pero Girasol pudo improvisar un plan junto con los oficiales de forma veloz.

Primero dudaron si eran cebras o eran changelings reemplazándolos y usando su identidad para acercarse a las puertas de cada ciudad. Después Girasol concluyó que era más probable que fueran cebras, ya que los changeling no toman objetos de valor.

Nunca le informamos de las intenciones tras el saqueo de la ciudad; pero Girasol pensó que no hubieran hecho toda esa movida en vano. Podía ser apoderarse de un lugar al que llamar hogar, porque pudieron haberse enterado de la derrota de Equestria en su tierra natal, o bien, podía ser porque deseaban contratar servicios mercenarios, comprar armamento para recuperar lo suyo en un movimiento conjunto. Enviar a los líderes y a las autoridades que se salvaron al campamento de refugiados en Equestria había tenido ese contra efecto. Girasol aceptó no haber previsto algo así.

Sin embargo, ella pronto determinó que esas cebras tenían los mismos fines que nosotros, si deseaban quedarse con esas tierras o si deseaban recuperar las suyas, necesitaban mercenarios y para los mercenarios necesitaban fondos. Que ella liberara esos fondos les beneficiaba, el enemigo estaba presente y amenazaba con exterminarnos, no podíamos pelear por la ciudad y si esos jefes eran tan inteligentes y osados para tomar la ciudad, con seguridad se sumarían a su iniciativa si sabía cómo convencerles.

Así que llegamos esa misma tarde. La idea de Girasol de usar a Raindrops como señuelo no pudo ser más favorable, Raindrops hubiera aceptado sacrificarse por cumplir con el objetivo de la misión. Girasol le dijo lo que planeaba hacer con ella, mas no le dio opción a elegir al respecto, Raindrops aceptó.

No nos comentaron nada hasta ingresar a la ciudad. Después de una bienvenida que puso a todos alerta y por poco nos obliga a atacar a un contingente de veinte cebras menores, Raindrops se puso delante del grupo diciendo que ella era la embajadora enviada de Equestria. Antes de que pudiéramos oír la respuesta de las cebras, Girasol se puso a su lado y explicó la razón por la que usaba de señuelo a una de sus guardias.

Habíamos olvidado que los líderes de tribu conocían el aspecto de la embajadora. Así que ella habló con respeto y con toda la diplomacia posible de las razones que le dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

La conversación se hizo frente a todos, pero Girasol se topó nuevamente con las costumbres de los jefes tribales de las cebras, pues estos aceptan hablar de temas de guerra únicamente con machos, cosa que no comparten sus reyes. Cosa que Girasol aceptó y llamó a los dos oficiales.

El general Silver y el coronel Tulip se unieron a la conversación informaron del plan que tenían a los líderes tribales y estos a su vez se reunieron para responder de forma negativa a nuestra petición.

Sin embargo, Girasol finalmente les habló, dejando de lado la costumbre de los jefes tribales, pero sin faltarles el respeto por un solo segundo. Expuso que era mejor que ellos nos ayudaran porque, de no hacerlo, los changeling les alcanzarían en cualquier momento y aunque Equestria derrotara a los insectos, recuperar sus territorios sería su siguiente movimiento. El dinero para contratar a los mercenarios seguiría inaccesible y ellos jamás podrían contratarlos por su cuenta. Así que, de no ayudarnos, se condenaban.

Girasol terminó su conversación asegurando que ayudarla les resguardaría de la furia de Equestria, asegurando que la victoria era posible y jurando que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus cascos para ayudarles a sobrellevar la situación después de la guerra. A cambio de su ayuda, se ofreció como prisionera que ellos podrían usar en caso de que la princesa Celestia quisiera atacarles. Y finalmente hizo una revelación astuta, diciendo que era la primogénita de Celestia.

Como no se convencieron, ella les demostró que, pese a no ser alicornio, compartía la cutie mark de la princesa, que ella había dispuesto a un contingente entero para defenderla, cosa que no pasaba con una embajadora normal, y que también había sido entrenada por su supuesta madre en las artes de una princesa, en pocas palabras, ella no solo les dijo que era la hija de la princesa Celestia, sino que estaba en camino de convertirse en una futura princesa.

A la objeción del desconocimiento de su existencia y relación con la princesa, ella arguyó que era para mantenerla a salvo y que en Equestria no existía una sucesión de padre a hijo del poder, como ocurría en su reino.

Pero en mitad de la conversación, ambos oficiales se opusieron a poner en peligro la vida de la hija de la princesa. Aferrándose lo mejor que pudieron a este cambio de última hora. Girasol, por supuesto, supo interpretar la intención de sus oficiales, y continuó con la actuación afirmando que solo una princesa y los alcaldes de cada ciudad podían acceder a las arcas de la ciudad; ella alegó que su madre le había otorgado el favor de poder acceder a estas y con ello dejó que ellos decidieran y, consideraran sus opciones.

Los líderes tribales, de forma despreciable – pues a causa de su sexo, Girasol había infringido sus costumbres –, le comunicaron su respuesta a los oficiales, la cual era afirmativa.

Girasol les inclinó la cabeza y les sonrió con gratitud. En ese momento, era destacable el comportamiento de Girasol y se ganó el respeto de muchos de los presentes, aunque, ninguno imaginó que detrás de esa sonrisa, el futuro de los líderes tribales ya se había sellado."


	13. Sin Credo 2

\- No lo entiendo, en este punto el informe de Snowden Mane es muy figurado. Sellar el destino de alguien tiene muchas significaciones.

\- Por eso te hace falta conocer a más corceles hermana.

\- Si vamos a hablar de mi vida, mejor terminamos la conversación aquí y quedamos como amigas. – Señaló Luna, con una sonrisa tan fingida que mostraba los dientes y sus labios se tensionaban.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿La sonrisa? Eso da miedo en lugar de calmar las aguas. – mencionó la princesa del sol sonriendo con infinita credibilidad – Lo que quería decirte es que cuando los corceles se sienten confundidos hablan de forma vaga y si tienen la oportunidad, ni te hablan. Esa era la situación de Snowden Mane al redactar este informe, él estaba sumamente confundido y presionado por muchas partes.

\- Qué pasó. – Luna, tan perspicaz como siempre, ya había detectado una expresión fingida en su hermana, cosa rara entre ambas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, prefiero que tú te enteres de todo como ocurrió y no como yo quiero recordarlo. – Expresó la mayor de forma sucinta y al mismo tiempo de forma neutra.

La princesa de la noche entonces posó su mirada nuevamente en el documento y comenzó a recorrer los párrafos.

"El plan de Girasol y los oficiales tenía una falla importante: ni ella ni ellos tenían la capacidad para abrir las arcas de la ciudad, su plan inicial giraba en torno a poder convencer al alcalde de brindarle el acceso.

Por esa razón, ella comenzó a pasear por la ciudad en busca de rehenes o ponis perdidos y excusándose en la necesidad de planificar la defensa antes de contar con los soldados para ello, cosa que, por supuesto, los jefes tribales le atribuyeron a su falta de disposición natural hacia la guerra y toleraron por unas horas.

Tanto ella como nosotros nos encontrábamos en una situación desesperada, la comunicación con SONRIE que podía proveer alguna forma de comunicación con la princesa Celestia era nula. Ella también entendía que la princesa nada podía hacer por nosotros. Su desesperación era cada vez más perceptible, hasta que llegó el punto en el que los jefes tribales exigieron la liberación inmediata de los fondos, pues los condotieros ya habían llegado y sus fuerzas se encontraban a medio día de marcha de la ciudad.

Según lo que entendí de las palabras de los oficiales, en el momento en que las fuerzas mercenarias llegaran a las puertas de la ciudad, la primera mitad de su paga debía ser brindada o, de lo contrario, la ciudad sería destruida y tomarían cuantos rehenes pudieran para venderlos como esclavos o para intercambiarlos con sus reinos.

Entendiendo esto, las cebras pusieron un ultimátum a la hija de la princesa Celestia, en nada ayudó que los condotieros se enteraran de este hecho. Nuestras acciones posibles residían en extraer de una vez por todas a Girasol. Pero los artefactos de los que disponíamos no eran suficientes para sacarla de la ciudad, así que nuestra apuesta más segura era llevarla hasta las instalaciones secretas de SONRIE y esperar lo mejor. Teníamos presentes de que, por protocolo, existía una cantidad reducida de agentes escondidos por toda la ciudad para cualquier propósito que la agencia tuviera en mente.

Sin embargo, la decisión de Girasol fue distinta, de inmediato se disculpó por la demora y se dirigió al edificio de las arcas de la ciudad. Logró ingresar dentro de las instalaciones, pero, como era de esperarse, no pudo abrir la cerradura mágica. En ese instante, ella actuó frente a todos los presentes, aseverando que, en caso de saqueo de la ciudad, la cerradura cambiaba de llave mágica y que ella solo conocía la llave previa al ataque de la ciudad que las cebras realizaron.

Los condotieros dieron señales evidentes de estar inconformes y en uno de ellos pudimos ver indicios claros de que perpetraba llevar a cabo el saqueo.

Pero, para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, Girasol explicó que, ante esta eventualidad, ella hacía la promesa de pagar por todo el trabajo en cuanto la paz llegar a Equestria nuevamente, por lo cual, hasta que eso sucediera, se ponía voluntariamente como garantía de los condotieros, siendo que era la hija de la princesa Celestia, claramente les facilitaría el desembolso de su pago ni bien terminada la guerra.

Por supuesto, aquello contradecía el fin de nuestra misión. Terminada la negociación con los condotieros, tuvimos como objetivo inmediato extraer a Girasol. Sin embargo, esta puso una condición, el ejército que reclutarían sería combinado con las fuerzas cebras que fueran capaces de combatir y los oficiales respectivos, incluidos los jefes tribales, todos con una equivalencia de cargo.

Cerrado el trato y puesto en marcha el convenio, Girasol consiguió que, como hija de la princesa y representante directa de la corona, ella tendría que estar junto con el mando, aunque fuera la prisionera de los Condotieros. Los días subsiguientes transcurrieron con la organización de este ejército improvisado de mercenarios y elementos mixtos del precario grupo armado de cebras.

Identificamos a los Condotieros Azjub, Brown Sparrow, Horing Van Die Wolke, Malak Almawt, Qalb Maksur, y 'Azim. Todos bajo la bandera de Argia."

\- Bien, hermana, hasta aquí he visto que han mencionado a Argia muchas veces, ya es tiempo de que me expliques con frijoles qué es Argia.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa serena.

\- Si tu buscas un libro donde se diga algo de Argia, encontrarás solamente un libro de leyendas y mitos o dos, y es que en verdad casi ningún poni ha alcanzado la ciudad en circunstancias normales.

\- Buena introducción, pero ahora háblame de cosas reales.

\- Hace trescientos años esa ciudad no era más que un acuífero cuya agua era tan venenosa como el veneno de un escorpión. Pasaron treinta años hasta que un camello viera que el lugar era ideal para un caravasar, porque la ruta entre los reinos del sur y Equestria podía pasar a través de él y ahorrar muchos días de viaje y proveer más seguridad que viajar por otras rutas. Entonces, él llevó varios cocodrilos de roca para purificar sus aguas y lo logró.

El caravasar que hizo construir era enorme y aun así no pudo abastecer a todas las caravanas que pasaban por ella. Para cuando la vida del camello terminó, el caravasar se había convertido en una pequeña ciudad de paso que poseía todos los servicios que pudieras desear, por ella pasaban caravanas repletas y extenuadas día tras día. Como podrás imaginar, la ciudad gozaba de una gran prosperidad y ya había comenzado a ver hacia Equestria en búsqueda de tratos comerciales y alianzas de colaboración mutua.

\- Entiendo. Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver los mercenarios con esta ciudad?

\- Oh, mi querida hermana, verás, con el dinero en exceso y el crecimiento tan veloz que tuvo, los hijos herederos del camello eventualmente fueron despojados del poder. Cada reino trataba de manipular a los dirigentes de la ciudad que finalmente se llamó Argia en honor del nombre del mango del desierto. Incluso yo me vi tentada a tratar de influenciar a sus gobernantes para dar algo de estabilidad política a la ciudad. – Mientras relataba aquello, Celestia de pronto bajó su corona para ponerla sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasaba exactamente? – Cuestionó Luna, observando con atención el rostro de su hermana siendo iluminado por la hoguera.

\- Una administración terrible, una hegemonía por familias que trataban de exprimir hasta la última moneda de cobre de sus doscientos ciudadanos, sumado al hecho de que la tarifa por usar sus caravasares se elevó terriblemente. La ciudad estaba perdida y ya se hablaba de buscar una ruta alternativa, porque incluso llegaron a pedir un pago en especie además del dinero.

\- Bueno, ¿Y cuándo los mercenarios?

\- Verás, en un momento, los caravasares dejaron de hospedar caravanas y toda la ciudad quebró, las familias ricas se marcharon de inmediato y las pobres fueron dejadas a su suerte. Esto coincidió con el inicio de las guerras entre los reinos del sur y los reinos de los desiertos y todos querían apoderarse de la ciudad. Inevitablemente la ciudad fue reducida a escombros y no quedó habitante, incluso los cocodrilos fueron asesinados, borraron la ciudad del mapa.

\- Eso sucedió hace ciento cincuenta años más o menos. – Calculó Luna, Celestia afirmó con la cabeza. – ¿Y cómo los merc?... Auch. – Se quejó la princesa de la noche al sentir un pellizco en su hombro derecho. Celestia sonrió por el silencio que había generado antes de continuar.

\- Como sabrás, los reinos de los desiertos rara vez podían mantener y avituallar un ejército de grandes dimensiones, así que siempre contrataban mercenarios. A medida que la guerra se prolongaba, los mercenarios se incrementaron hasta llegar a componer cantidades ingentes de elementos que luchaban por el mejor postor. Hermana, sabes tan bien como yo que los reinos del sur tenían ejércitos temibles.

\- Soy consciente. Pero los reinos del desierto vencieron, al menos es así hasta donde he podido enterarme. – Constató la princesa de la luna

\- Ciertamente, pero incluso con la victoria, no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían creado. Los ejércitos mercenarios de repente excedían a cualquier ejército de la región, no tardaron en saquear las ciudades enemigas y pronto se apoderó de ellos la codicia, es por eso que no dudaron en rebelarse en contra de sus contratistas.

\- Esta ironía la he visto más veces de las que quisiera. – Sentenció Luna.

\- Y es por esta ironía que el coloso armado, luego de destruir y desolar el sur y el desierto, se desesperó y entró en cuenta que no podía ni siquiera proveerse de alimento. Así que muchos trataron de tomar ciudades y tierras de siembra, pero sus habitantes no cooperaron, quemaban sus granjas, destruían sus pertenencias y se enfrentaban a muerte contra estos opresores.

\- Cuarto siglo de guerras, una vida entera. – Expresó Luna con cierto lamento en su rostro. – ¿Qué no podemos vivir en paz?

\- Lo mismo me pregunté. A medida que estos ejércitos perdían fuerza, se desesperaban cada vez más, hasta que llegó el momento en el que combatieron entre sí y se separaron, muchos se perdieron a lo largo del continente cayendo muertos, otros se desintegraron todavía más. No obstante, se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir y guardar las riquezas que habían robado. Uno de ellos tuvo la temeridad de combatir contra Equestria y cuando fue aplastado, los pocos que quedaban estaban contra la espada y la pared. En ese momento surgió el primer rey de Argia, era un chacal. Uno que se ganó un prestigio y respeto de sus ejércitos a base de sangre y muerte. – Relató Celestia, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con más fuerza con el fuego.

\- ¿Y cómo salvó a su gente?

\- Se fijó en el hecho de que tenían un lugar dónde defenderse, el mismo acuífero donde se fundó la Argia original. De inmediato firmó un tratado de protección con los reinos del desierto que ya no podían defenderse solos. Él les exigió alimentación y nada más. Los reinos del desierto debían ver la manera de hacer realidad esa cláusula y, mientras tanto, sus ejércitos fueron a buscar todas las recompensas que habían escondido. Así pagaron la reconstrucción de Argia.

Te va a sonar irónico, pero este chacal tenía que construir un reino y no sabía cómo.

\- Hacer la guerra y hacer un reino no son cosas que coinciden raras veces en un mismo ser.

\- Y es por eso que él tomó y acopló a dos reinos, a Equestria y a los reinos bajos del sur.

\- ¿Me estás… me engañas cierto? – Luna mantenía un

\- No, hizo todo lo que pudo para crear una constitución que protegiera su forma de vida y les diera un lugar… te doy un ejemplo, aquí en Equestria dividimos el territorio en habitado y trabajado, el habitado posee una garantía para permitir a cada ciudadano tener un rincón dónde vivir, el trabajado se rige bajo reglas que se establecen entre el principado y el gremio. Ellos copiaron esto, pues todos los ciudadanos de Argia poseen derecho a una vivienda, además su corona se encarga de pagar por los servicios médicos y el avituallamiento de cada mercenario. Ahora que lo pienso, también copió la severidad de los Reinos Bajos del Sur, donde tienen pena de muerte por infringir algunas leyes.

\- Así que… creó un reino de mercenarios.

\- Tal como lo oyes. La organización sería mejorada con el tiempo, cada rey de Argia supo conservar y fortalecer el legado de aquel chacal. – Celestia, con la misma tonalidad que un cirujano, le comentaba a Luna esos detalles.

\- Obviamente, cortamos toda posible relación con esta segunda Argia desde su nacimiento. Pero con el tiempo, la decisión de este chacal resultó ser muy acertada, sin saberlo, había reestablecido una estabilidad relativa en los reinos del desierto y los reinos del sur. Bajo la protección de Argia, los Reinos del Sur no se atrevían a atacar a los reinos del desierto y, estos a su vez, activaban el comercio de los primeros y los conectaban con Equestria y, por el recuerdo amargo del pasado, no se planteaban volver a declarar más guerras.

\- Bueno, la lección de historia ha sido muy buena, pero cómo conecta todo esto con Sunset Shimmer. – Volvió a preguntar Luna.

\- Si te digo todo esto es para que seas consciente que dentro de poco entraremos en negociaciones con este reino, Twilight ya ha hecho los preparativos. En fin, ya te contaré todo esto con más detalles en otra ocasión. Argia tiene como contrato principal el de protección a los reinos del desierto y fue así en sus primeros años. Ya luego sus ejércitos serían contratados en conflictos menores.

\- ¿Cómo mantuvieron su economía entonces? – Preguntó la princesa de la noche.

\- Argia seguía siendo un punto estratégico para el comercio entre el desierto, los reinos del sur, Equestria y los reinos del norte. La vía marítima no era segura por los piratas de ese entonces, así que aprovecharon la situación y reabrieron las puertas de sus caravasares. Con ello pudieron mantenerse y en la ciudad surgió una clase comerciante. De alguna forma que todavía desconozco, los ejércitos mercenarios no tuvieron grandes conflictos hasta las guerras entre los reinos del norte de los yaks y los grifos. Incluso participaron en guerras tribales de Zebrica y Zimbabue.

\- Espera, cómo podían operar en lugares tan lejanos si no tenían la certeza de poder abastecerse de los servicios más básicos para un ejército. – Apuntó Luna que de inmediato extrajo un mapa para fijar las distancias entre el deslazamiento de los ejércitos y la ciudad como tal.

\- Invirtieron mucho para desarrollar un ejército capaz de hacerlo y lo lograron, tienen unos cuantos artefactos que solo ellos saben construir y operar, uno de ellos les permite tener toda una fuente de reabastecimiento que solo sus condotieros pueden abrir. Cuando estalló la invasión Changeling, Argia no perdió la oportunidad de ofrecer el servicio de sus tropas a quien pudiera pagarlo. El rey distribuyó a seis de sus diez condotieros en posiciones estratégicas y con elpermiso para iniciar cualquier campaña de defensa, mientras que cuatro de ellos se quedaron en Argia para defenderla de posibles intentos de invasión.

\- Entonces Sunset se topó con ellos.

\- Sí, precisamente cada condotiero tenía su forma de hacerse propaganda y de contactarse con cada ciudad. Las cebras fueron las primeras en ser contactadas, los jefes tribales conocían bien a los condotieros y por ello pudieron contactarles más rápido que Equestria.

\- ¿Y por qué no les contrataron antes de la invasión?

\- Los changeling imposibilitaron las comunicaciones entre los jefes y los condotieros. Es mejor que leas lo que pasó antes de pedir más explicaciones. – Luna observó mejor el mapa antes de continuar con la lectura del informe.

"La organización se llevó a cabo a regañadientes, pero los condotieros aceptaron darle el mando de teniente general a Silver, mientras que el coronel Laurel se quedó al mando de los reclutas cebras como general de brigada. Con este primer paso, los oficiales, los condotieros y los jefes tribales pasaron a planificar la defensa.

Desde luego, Girasol también ingresó en la reunión, sin permiso para intervenir, pero sí para escuchar. Ella nos dijo que deseaba aprender cuanto pudiera de los líderes militares que tenía en ese momento.

La planificación tuvo lugar hasta la llegada de todas las fuerzas mercenarias. Por números posteriores nos enteramos que Argia había desplegado treinta y cinco mil mercenarios.

El desarrollo exhaustivo de la estrategia que realizaron se encuentra detallada en el informe G-305. Me limitaré a resumir el mismo.

La defensa por anillos se realizaría con

Los elementos conjuntos de las fuerzas aéreas y mágicas conformarían el grupo de respuesta ante incursiones.

Los ataques directos se detendrían con las fuerzas de tierra y aire coalicionados.

El anillo sur externo sería ocupado por las fuerzas combinadas del coronel Laurel y de los condotieros 'Azim (minotauro), Malak Almawt (grifo) y Brown Sparrow (Bisonte). Que establecerían sus fuerzas terrestres entre las montañas inexploradas, mientras que las aéreas resguardarían las montañas.

El anillo central sería conformado por las fuerzas del condotiero Azjub (Chacal) por las dimensiones y diversidad de su ejército.

El anillo este, colindante con las ciudades de Vanhoover y Las Pegasus, sería ocupado por los condotieros Qalb Maksur (Féneco), la chacal Horing Van Die Wolke y las cebras al mando general de Silver.

Al avecinarse un ataque de grandes proporciones, el anillo exterior (sur) le haría frente con la infantería pesada de Azim y el poderío aéreo de Malak y toda incursión sería sofocada al instante por las fuerzas relámpago de 'Azim.

Una vez que la batalla se prolongara, se enviaría una señal al anillo central, entonces Azjub avanzaría sobre las fuerzas enemigas para tratar de liquidarlas con su ejército. Entonces, si la batalla no hubiere concluido, las fuerzas de Wolke trasladarían el último anillo para atacar por la espalda a las fuerzas changeling y el número sumado de las fuerzas de Maksur y Silver terminaría por dar la estocada final al enemigo.

Esta estrategia se basaba, hasta donde pudieron aclarárselo a Girasol, en poner al oponente en una guerra de desgaste en un corto periodo de tiempo y obligarle a usar sus recursos contra fuerzas que estaban preparadas para enfrentamientos exhaustivos y en formaciones que reducirían que los enemigos penetraran entre sus líneas.

El primer gran muro sería la infantería pesada, el ataque relámpago desde los flancos y el dominio del aire. Mientras los enemigos se fatigaban, el ejército combinado del anillo central llegaría para reforzar las líneas y para renovar el poder de nuestras fuerzas, los changeling ya deberían estar extenuados a esas alturas, entonces les quedarían dos opciones, morir en el enfrentamiento o huir.

Sin importar si fuera por aire o tierra, tendrían que tomar o bien el paso terrestre para volver a la tierra cebra o bien hacer un rodeo por el mar para el mismo fin, en el segundo caso, estarían acosados por las fuerzas de Malak que, según decía ella, descontarían hasta el último de ellos antes de que llegasen a la costa, y, por último, si decidían ir por tierra, que era más seguro para ellos, Wolke, Silver y Maksur les sorprenderían y pronto se encontrarían rodeados.

Así se neutralizaría una de las dos fuerzas del ejército este de los changeling. Celestia entonces, tendría que vencer a Chrysalis solamente en el sur y el oeste de Equestria, la liberación de las tierras de las cebras llegaría eventualmente, pues todavía quedaría enfrentarse a las fuerzas de ocupación changeling allá asentadas.

Dispuesta la estrategia, el mando conjunto distribuyó las raciones y determinó las posiciones. Con Girasol como prisionera bajo el cuidado de Maksur, Wolke y Silver en el último anillo de defensa. Con ese ligero margen de seguridad, nosotros decidimos continuar con el plan acordado y mantenernos cerca de Girasol, preparados para cualquier situación que se presentara."


	14. Sin Credo 3

" _Como era de esperarse por nuestros oficiales y condotieros, las fuerzas enemigas no tardaron en morder el anzuelo, el ejército de 'Azim logró atraer su atención por su número y una aparente falta de organización. Ignorando por completo que los mercenarios, mucho antes de incorporarse en la guerra, habían estudiado detalladamente las estratagemas y las tácticas de los insectos imitadores._

 _Laurel se impresionó por la habilidad de los soldados de 'Azim para combatir contra los insectos imitadores, usaron tácticas propias y desplegaron con bastante iniciativa un combate propio de un ejército, desplegando su poderosa infantería pesada, que tenía la ventaja de tener elementos altamente experimentados, el mismo Azim, minotauro excepcional, luchó en el frente junto a sus soldados._

 _En menos de media hora de combate, el refuerzo aéreo de Malak se hizo presente para que las formaciones aéreas de los changeling se vieran seriamente comprometidas; según los análisis de inteligencia, las fuerzas aéreas de Argia pudieron ganar en un escenario de dos contra uno y demostrando un dominio efectivo del aire._

 _Tomando consciencia de las tácticas y el nivel de los soldados de Argia, es preciso estudiarlos de cerca y considerarlos como posibles peligros en un futuro conflictivo entre Equestria y estos; tanto Girasol como Laurel y Silver coincidieron en este punto en concreto._

 _Hay que recalcar el asombroso despliegue de habilidades que estos ejércitos mercenarios tuvieron, el presente informe puede pasar de soslayo muchos de ellos en la medida en que no pueden aportar mucho a reportar lo esencial de lo sucedido durante Pirita, sin embargo, es preciso recomendar la investigación exhaustiva de sus ejércitos, sus habilidades son de temer y no encuentro razón por la cual todavía no han atacado a Equestria o reinos aledaños"_

\- Si lo que dice Snowden es cierto, el peligro que suponen los ejércitos de Argia es alarmante.

\- Lo sabíamos antes incluso de que se produjera la guerra, querida hermana, SONRIE ha tratado de extraer información y su labor ha dado resultados cuestionables, aunque, por principio, ellos no son capaces de expandir su territorio, son perros de guerra que buscan el mejor postor, no les interesa ampliar sus dominios, de hecho, creo que son conscientes de que hacerlo solo les quita trabajo.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que no han tenido un líder con la ambición de querer conquistarlo todo?

\- Argia tiene la capacidad para hacerle frente a cualquier ejército, pero no puede interferir con el comercio entre reinos, tampoco puede combatir por mucho tiempo por su cuenta, precisan de otro reino que sacrifique tierras y dinero por ellos. En una situación real, tendrán fuerza armada superior, pero no tienen el poder político ni económico suficiente ni para extender una guerra ni para quedarse con lo que ganen.

\- Eso suena… reconfortante. Pero entre guerreros siempre puede salir un demente que trate de llegar al cielo subiéndose a una torre. – Cuestionó Luna, dejando el informe sobre la mesa.

\- Eso es cierto, pero ignoras un hecho importante, hermana mía: en Argia, el Rey está para obedecer a los condotieros, son ellos los que deciden quién entra y quién sale, si ellos se ponen de acuerdo, pueden colgar a su Rey y poner a otro en su trono. – Explicó Celestia mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Cómo es eso. – Completamente extrañada, la princesa de la noche no supo si era una broma o si su hermana hablaba en serio.

\- Argia es una organización criminal que funciona, porque sus condotieros vieron hace tiempo que podían expiar sus culpas en el Rey, si cometían errores, si sus ejércitos cometían crímenes de tal índole como para que varios reinos se unieran en su contra, de inmediato esas ratas señalaban al Rey, que después del segundo Rey nunca más fue un condotiero cabe resaltar, entonces lo convertían en su chivo expiatorio. – Agregó.

\- Me dices que actualmente su Rey es un poni terrestre. ¿Verdad? – Luna levantó una ceja mientras uno de sus cascos acariciaba su barbilla.

\- Sí, pero no te equivoques, el momento en el que los condotieros sientan una pizca de traición en él no dudarán en decapitarle. Pero, al menos casi siempre ponen en su trono a gobernantes con algo de habilidad, claro, tienen que hacerlo bien o se mueren.

\- Me cuesta entender cómo funciona la ley allá.

\- Es un misterio hermana, pero al menos ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacer de Argia una aliada y no una enemiga. – Con esto último Luna volvió a levitar el informe. – Quiero toda la información que tengamos sobre Argia. No debemos meter la pata. – Concluyó Luna.

\- Ciertamente, jefa. – Dijo con sorna la princesa del sol ante el tono que su hermana menor había tenido al momento de hablar.

Luna volvió a enfocarse en la lectura del informe.

" _La coordinación de los mercenarios llegó a tal grado que pudieron mantener la formación y lograron generar desorganización entre los changeling, estos comenzaron a retroceder, tal como se había planificado por el mando conjunto de Condotieros, Jefes Tribales y Oficiales de Equestria._

 _Sin embargo, los changeling todavía superaban en número al ejército conjunto desplegado. Pero, cumpliendo con el plan al pie de la letra, las fuerzas del condotiero chacal Azjub ingresaron desde distintos puntos. Como sus fuerzas eran mayores en números y eran un ejército completo en sí mismo, tuvieron un despliegue impecable, creando pequeñas brechas falsas, por las cuales algunos changeling aterrados trataron de huir y fueron eliminados._

 _Los condotieros poseían fuerzas suficientes y capaces de llevar a cabo una masacre sobre el enemigo, pero siguieron el plan, arrinconando a los insectos contra la costa. Lentamente su ventaja numérica se redujo y al ver la poca cantidad de bajas en las tropas mercenarias, comenzaron a perder los estribos._

 _O se entregaban a un ataque suicida o trataban de huir inútilmente o trataban de huir, en ambos casos su coordinación aterradora se quebró a medida que veían un ejército de fuerza demoledora como lo eran las de los condotieros de Argia._

 _Sin embargo, mientras observábamos todo desde la distancia y el último anillo se preparaba para en entrar en acción, Girasol se presentó ante las fuerzas; movimiento arriesgado, dijo Laurel, porque, si bien ella era importante gracias a su valor político, en lo que correspondía a guerrera no tenía un ápice de consideración._

 _Sin embargo, se paró sobre una superficie alta y dio un discurso breve, habló de su debilidad y de lo aterrada que estaba, jamás había visto una guerra. Pero si algo había que una princesa de Equestria debía hacer, era pelear costado a costado con sus guerreros, sin importar que fueran de su reino o ajenos o que tuvieran el sexo que tuvieran._

 _Pero entonces aprovechó la atención que le tomaron, observando a los jefes tribales – que no tomarían parte en el conflicto – para decir que, si bien no conocía palabras de ánimo para esas circunstancias, al menos si sería dingo morir defendiendo una causa justa y también sabiendo que, sí caía, caería junto a los guerreros más intimidantes que había conocido en su vida._

 _Tanto para nosotros como para los jefes tribales, el discurso, que no debió durar más de dos minutos, tuvo un efecto, tal vez fue por las palabras que usó, o por el aura que parecía rodearla en ese instante, pero varios de los guerreros, fueran cebras, fueran mercenarios, no la ovacionaron, pero sí cambiaron su posición con respecto a ella, adoptando una muestra de respeto conjunta en su silencio"._

Luna levantó la vista con una sonrisa y una ceja ligeramente inclinada. Dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Celestia, esperó hasta que esta intuyera lo que estaba pasando y con cierta incomodidad respondió:

\- Luna, Sunset Shimmer era una yegua lista. A veces me arrepiento de haberle enseñado a tratar con los demás.

\- Por lo que leo, ciertamente tenía talento para el liderazgo. – Afirmó Luna, observando el informe de reojo.

\- Oh, era más que eso. Ese discurso estaba hecho de tal forma que insertaba ideas sobre ella en los demás, en primer lugar, logra que la reconozcan como la hija de la princesa Celestia, en segundo lugar, hizo que la tuvieran como alguien igual a ellos. Claro que esas intenciones se quedan atrás si lees lo que pasó después.

Los ojos de Luna inmediatamente volvieron al siguiente párrafo.

" _Entonces Girasol se puso su armadura improvisada. La situación se convirtió en extremo peligrosa para el objetivo de la nuestra misión. Reuniéndonos, vimos que era pertinente extraerla cuanto antes. Sin embargo, ella nos buscó y nos pidió que, en cuanto pasaran los primeros minutos de la batalla, la sacáramos del centro y la dispusiéramos en un lugar seguro, pero dentro del conflicto._

 _Cuando Raindrops preguntó por la razón, ella dijo que era un plan para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra._

 _En ese momento no pudimos comprender en qué se basaba dicho plan; pero como ella misma facilitaba la obtención del objetivo principal, que era salvaguardar su vida, no vimos inconvenientes en aceptarlo. Hammer y Tulip protegerían sus flancos, yo y Raindrops tendríamos que defenderla desde la retaguardia. Listos para extraerla ante el menor signo de que la situación nos sobrepasase en capacidad._

 _Comprendimos después lo que ella deseaba lograr, y es que las cebras tenían una cultura fuertemente enraizada de la inferioridad del sexo femenino en cuanto a temas como el poder y la guerra. Girasol había sugerido que ella era tan o más competente que los jefes tribales cebras por participar directamente en la batalla, cosa que, ahora entendemos, logró impulsar a estos jefes a pasar al frente del campo de batalla, tal como ella._

 _La condotiera del ejército mágico (_ Horing Van Die Wolke) _y la condotiera líder del ejército insignia de los fénecos (_ Qalb Maksur _) esperaron atentamente la señal que un grifo debía dar llegado el momento del golpe de gracia._

 _Una vez que se dio, la bruja chacal Horing Van Die Wolke dio la señal de lanzar el hechizo de teletransportación en masa, sus fuerzas conjuntas se prepararon para intervenir en la batalla. Fuimos transportados en el frente de batalla y Girasol no dudó en avanzar a todo galope contra los changeling, de alguna forma, aquello tuvo un impacto en los mercenarios cercanos a ella, que se le unieron._

 _Tal como se había previsto, los changeling trataban de mantener la posición y de reagruparse, jamás se esperaron el ataque por la espalda del ejército mágico. Los hechizos comenzaron a efectuarse._

 _Mientras que por aire una parte del ejército aéreo de la grifo Malak avanzó para darnos cobertura aérea. Y, para nuestra sorpresa, los fénecos, que son zorros en dos patas de la mitad del tamaño de un poni, con ojos grandes y orejas enormes y hocicos diminutos, se subieron a las unidades aéreas, usándolas como monturas y con una asombrosa agilidad, lanzaban proyectiles que crecían en el aire hasta convertirse en lanzas de un tamaño y poder suficiente como para atravesar el exoesqueleto de los changeling._

 _En medio de la batalla, Girasol actuó más como un refuerzo que como una guerrera en sí misma, ayudando a los pocos rinocerontes lanudos que hacían de barrera defensiva para los hechiceros que asediaban a los enemigos con elementos mágicos o hechizos de conjuración veloz. Para sorpresa nuestra, la Condotiera Horing Van Die Wolke, poseía un cetro del que manaban rayos rojos que calcinaban a los changeling que tuvieran la mala suerte de ser su blanco._

 _En realidad, Girasol tuvo la inteligencia suficiente como para atacar a un único changeling y retroceder junto con él hasta llegar a la protección de los poderosos rinocerontes lanudos, estos, que poseían un anillo en el cuerno que producía un campo de fuerza, arremetían en estampida contra los changeling en tierra y si estos alzaban vuelo, eran presa de la magia de los hechiceros o del ataque de las fuerzas de Malak._

 _Aprovechando una brecha temporal, Girasol se acobijó bajo el resguardo de los rinocerontes, lidiando apenas con el changeling que la atacaba, venció usando su magia para golpear su cabeza con una roca. Aunque el changeling logró morderla en la pata derecha._

 _Sunset se alejó lo suficiente como para tener un campo amplio de visión y se concentró en apoyar a los rinocerontes y no así en atacar a los changeling._

 _Resulta pues, que los artefactos de los rinocerontes tenían un tiempo de duración y después debían guardar reposo por un tiempo antes de poder activarse, avanzaban cuando el campo de fuerza se activaba y mantenían la posición o retrocedían conformando un muro organizado cuando su poder recargaba. Cuando mantenían posición, debían luchar frente a frente contra los enemigos y, a pesar de su tamaño intimidante y sus armaduras, los changeling se transformaban en criaturas de fauces prominentes y poderosas para confrontarlos._

 _Girasol arrastraba con su magia a los rinocerontes heridos hacia la retaguardia, evitaba que los enemigos acertaran golpes de gracia y, llegado el momento, comenzó a subirse a los lomos de los rinocerontes para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando e intervenir en el combate._

 _Nunca vimos que conjurara hechizos poderosos como una princesa de Equestria, pero los pocos hechizos que tuvo, los usó de forma estratégica y en abundancia. No curó a ningún rinoceronte, no lanzó rayos mágicos, ni conjuró hechizos de fuego o elementos mágicos. Levitaba rocas, aliados o máximo conjuraba un campo de fuerza sobre los rinocerontes que se veían rodeados de enemigos._

 _Las fuerzas conjuntas de los condotieros, cebras y oficiales poni generaron una masacre en las filas enemigas, dejando apenas unos pocos sobrevivientes que pudieron escapar de la cacería aérea de las fuerzas aéreas de Argia._

 _Al final de la batalla que duró aproximadamente cuatro horas, el recuento de bajas fue sorprendente, no se había perdido ni siquiera un diez por ciento del total de nuestras fuerzas y siendo la mayor parte de estas pertenecientes a las cebras._

 _Sin embargo, el conteo final de bajas tuvo, para horror de las cebras, a los jefe tribales que_ habían ido a combatir al frente tal como Girasol"

\- Ahora veo a lo que te referías. Esta muchacha era un monstruo. – Advirtió Luna, sin dejar de mantener cierta sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- Sí, aunque estoy segura que no actuó por rencor. – Declaró Celestia con un tono que dubitaba entre lo maternal y lo neutral.

\- Manipular a un grupo de cebras machistas para que avanzaran a su muerte me parece más a algo que una muchacha rencorosa haría. – Sentenció la princesa de la noche, dejando de sonreír para observar el rostro de su hermana.

\- Al final del informe, reconsiderarás eso. – Celestia mantenía un rostro neutral, mas, sus ojos parecían llenarse de cierta tristeza.

\- A ver.

\- Espera, cuando termines de leer ese párrafo tienes que leer esto. – Explicó la alicornio de pelaje blanco poco antes de extraer una carta del baúl y levitarlo hacia su hermana.

\- Qué es eso. – Preguntó Luna, sin tener respuesta.

" _La batalla se había ganado._

 _Girasol cumplió con su palabra, se quedó como una rehén política de los condotieros; envió velozmente varios mensajeros para contactar con la princesa Celestia, al otro lado del reino. El tiempo de espera fue de una semana._

 _En ese transcurso de tiempo, pudimos percatarnos de la facilidad con la cual las tropas mercenarias podían mantenerse apostados en una posición. En contra de lo que pensaban los mandos de Equestria, las tropas de Argia tenían artefactos capaces de avituallarlos por largos periodos de tiempo. Insumos, alimenticios y logísticos, esperaron con bastante comodidad no muy lejos de los límites de Equestria._

 _Al parecer, los condotieros no tenían reparo en esperar por la recompensa prometida. Pero pronto Girasol observó más allá del logro que ya habíamos tenido."_

\- ¿Y cómo te fue a ti defendiendo el sur de Equestria? – Preguntó mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba el papel.

\- Eso sí está en los libros de historia. Pero te lo resumiré para que no te molestes. Defendimos el sur de Equestria con ayuda de aliados grifos y mezclando fuerzas de ataque. Conoces a Chrysalis, ella planificaba muy bien sus ataques. La idea de atacar por dos flancos dependía de dividir el mando de la colmena en dos, dejó a uno de sus mejores guerreros al mando del segundo enjambre, con el cual el ejército improvisado luchó. En mi caso tuve que enfrentarme directamente con ella. Tanto frente a frente como en estrategia.

\- Y cuál era su plan. – Cuestionó Luna.

\- Dividir mis fuerzas y superarme en número, yo tomé la decisión de evacuar las ciudades del norte y afrontar su estrategia primero golpeando con fuerza su avanzada por el sur y después centralizando mis fuerzas en cercanías de Canterlot y apoyarme en Cloudsdale para contratacar la invasión del norte. Lucharían en mis dominios, donde to conozco el terreno de combate, donde yo tengo fortalezas aéreas y donde yo poseería más control de los suministros.

\- Buena estrategia, aunque con todas esas ventajas, parece que era una carrera contra el tiempo e incluso si todo te salía bien, defendiendo Canterlot y sus proximidades, debías dividir tus fuerzas entre proteger a los súbditos y afrontar directamente al enemigo. – Apuntó Luna rápidamente.

\- Era la mejor estrategia que se me ocurrió. Como bien dices, el punto débil era el tiempo que me tomaría vencer a Chrysalis. Mientras más me tomara hacerlo, más avanzaría el segundo enjambre y más terreno tendría que recuperar.

\- Y cuánto te demoraste en vencerla.

Entonces Celestia sonrió y con desgano ante su hermana resopló antes de responder.

\- Un mes. Ella hizo un movimiento de pinzas para separarme de Equestria y acorralarme. Tuvimos que combatir en desierto y selva, ella fue perdiendo muchos de sus guerreros; pero era claro que sus intenciones eran ganar todo el tiempo posible para que el enjambre secundario continuara con su invasión. Perdimos comunicación y las cartas de Sunset no me llegaron sino hasta que finalmente pude acabar con el enjambre de Chrysalis. Cuando nos confrontamos, ella estaba llena de furia.

\- Y obviamente, no pudiste "Terminarla". – Concluyó Luna.

\- Se las ingenió para escapar. Aunque dejó a su enjambre a su suerte. Iniciamos con una purga total y emprendimos el camino de regreso a Equestria. Cuando pudimos terminar con el bloqueo que los changeling nos hicieron a nuestros lomos, me llegaron las noticias de que los oficiales Laurel y Silver lograron defender el norte de Equestria con ayuda de un ejército mercenario. Pero el ejército desconocía cómo fue posible algo así; mediante SONRIE, me enteré de forma muy general lo sucedido. Green Glass envió un informe breve y también supe que habían protegido a Sunset, tal como yo lo pedí.

\- Pero ¿Acaso no combatieron junto a ti?

\- No toda SONRIE se fue conmigo y ellos también perdieron comunicación, aquella guerra fue la última que luchamos a esa escala y en la que usamos tantos recursos. – Entonces la princesa del sol señaló la carta que le había pasado a su hermana. – Pero Sunset… Sunset.

Intrigada, la princesa de la noche pasó a leerla.

"

 _Princesa Celestia._

 _Hemos tenido éxito defendiendo Equestria; pero no es una victoria todavía._

 _Ruego que me perdones por lo que hice y por lo que haré._

 _Sunset Shimmer"_


	15. Sin Credo 4

"Estos son los hechos hasta el 03 de agosto de 1034 después de la fundación de Equestria. Al menos dentro de lo que se considera relevante dentro del presente informe.

Por razones bien conocidas por la acefalía temporal que sufrió la dirección en general de toda SONRIE, quedamos varados como agentes individuales, en un momento determinado, las órdenes podían venir de un director operativo o de un director regional. Al no contar con la directora general. Llegado el momento, hasta donde sabemos, las órdenes dirigidas a un equipo como el que conformábamos podían llegar a contradecirse.

Fue una suerte que la agencia haya dado por sentado que Girasol regresaría a Equestria y que nuestra misión ya estaba finalizada. Es muy probable que, de haber tenido constancia de la siguiente movida que nuestro objetivo efectuaría, las órdenes llegarían de todos lados, menos de la directora general, que había perdido comunicación con la agencia a causa de la guerra.

Sin embargo, Girasol no tardó en reunirse con los condotieros para extender el contrato. Además del pago adicional que suponía, que no excedería a una mitad del pago del contrato original, ella utilizó su papel como futura princesa para ofrecerles tierra de agricultura y retiro en Equestria.

Para sorpresa de los oficiales, que no tuvieron presencia en dicha reunión, dispuso hábilmente de un mapa para mostrarles la ubicación de las tierras que Equestria brindaría como pago y también hizo la promesa solemne de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades para que Argia y Equestria finalmente tuvieran salvoconductos diplomáticos, lo que se traducía en posibles contratos para estos mercenarios.

Los condotieros no tuvieron reparo en aceptar abiertamente la propuesta de Girasol. Ellos admitieron que luchar contra los changeling había supuesto menos dificultades de las que habían previsto. Lo cual llama la atención puesto que, evidentemente, sus fuerzas estaban preparadas para combatir contra ellos desde un principio, no tenemos registro de que el ejército de Argia haya combatido con Changeling antes de esta guerra.

Al enterarse del trato, los oficiales no tuvieron reparo en abandonar la iniciativa de Girasol, marchándose cuanto antes a Canterlot. Nunca sospechamos que ella había enviado hasta al último mensajero con dirección a Canterlot y urdió su plan para que partiéramos un día antes de que llegaran las respuestas.

Esta acción también supuso un problema, podríamos extraerla antes de que marcharnos, pero eso significaría no solo haberle quitado el seguro de pago a los condotieros, sino también contraer deudas a estos por parte de Equestria. Por otra parte, seguirla supondría arriesgarla y también arriesgar al reino, una deuda por un contrato mercenario definitivamente iba en contra de los intereses de Equestria.

Sin embargo, Girasol continuó adelante y finalizó la negociación, firmando un nuevo contrato con el título de princesa, y, en vista de la deserción de sus oficiales, contempló la posibilidad de adquirir sus grados militares, pero, por respeto a Equestria, dijo ella, no lo haría y cedería el mando a los condotieros. No tuvimos más opción que seguirla de cerca."

\- Esa niña comenzó a cometer error tras error. Me preguntó Cómo es que no terminó como un cadáver ultrajado en medio del camino.. – Dijo de repente Luna.

\- Sunset conocía de la dudosa fiabilidad de los condotieros; de hecho, creo que supo desde un inicio que no se puede confiar en mercenarios. Sin embargo, creo que ella ya ambicionaba más reconocimiento y gloria. No me cabe duda de que era consciente del peligro, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

\- ¿Gloria y reconocimiento?

\- Ya lo verás, tú solo sigue leyendo, querida hermana.

"En menos de una semana, el ejército conjunto avanzaba con dirección a Zebrica y Zimbabue. Girasol de pronto se aproximó más y más a los condotieros, aunque pudimos notar que lo hacía de forma distinta con cada uno, a los chacales (Azjub y Cuerno de las Nubes) se les aproximaba con la cabeza agachada y haciéndoles una reverencia, como si de realeza se tratara, les hablaba además con bastante cuidado en sus palabras y con bastante respeto.

Al bisonte, Brown Sparrow, siempre se le aproximaba en silencio, este al principio hacía el ademán de rechazarla, pero después se cansaba y la aceptaba.

Con la grifo Malak solía salir en plena madrugada para acompañarle mientras hacía su guardia nocturna, en el tiempo que la vigilamos, jamás escuchamos que le hiciera cumplido alguno.

El caso de Azim era peculiar, con él, Girasol solo necesitaba convidar unas jarras de cerveza y este se quedaba hasta la madrugada, hablando sin parar.

Mientras avanzábamos a casco firme hacia el territorio dominado por el enemigo, Girasol se ofrecía para llevar en su lomo a la condotiera más reservada: la féneca Qalb Maksur.

Conversando con ella, y debido a la confianza que nos tenía, nos enteramos que ella estaba aprendiendo de ellos, pues ellos tenían muchísima más experiencia que sus homólogos en el ejército de Equestria.

Siguiendo la información de inteligencia sobre estos condotieros, tenemos datos de que, en conjunto, combatieron por todo lo largo y ancho del continente. Batalla en Tundra, Mar, Montaña, Bosque, Selva, Desiertos, Bosque, Ciudad, Aire e incluso los sectores volcánicos.

Ella intuyó que ellos tenían conocimientos muy preciados. Nos dijo que aprenderlos era preciso tanto por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos como por el bien general de nuestro ejército, pues sospechaba que esta vasta experiencia enriquecería la que poseían nuestras fuerzas armadas.

Por ello, sus relaciones con los condotieros se hicieron más y más estrechas a medida que avanzábamos hasta las naciones cebras, hasta el punto de que parecían familiarizarse cada vez más con las irrupciones de esta. Incluso cuando nos hallábamos en pleno viaje.

Así fue hasta llegar a la ciudad de Manecaland. El plan que seguimos era usar el río del Baobab, para avanzar así directamente hasta la capital de Zimbabue utilizando sus embarcaciones o caminando cerca de sus orillas, siguiendo la corazonada que ya todos tenían: Los changeling rehúyen el agua

Por su posición, el mando conjunto supuso que los changelings no se encontrarían y si se daba el caso, el número debía ser inferior, porque tenían fuertes sospechas que estos debían estar reagrupándose en la selva para o bien lanzar otro ataque o bien para organizar la mejor retirada posible.

Además, la ciudad era conocida por ser el lugar donde se trataban las aguas que irían a la capital y demás ciudades, además de poseer cuantiosos acueductos, limitaba con distintos tipos de cuerpos de agua, al norte con un pantanal, al este con la Ciénaga de los Lamentos que rodeaba al Lago del Silencio. Era atravesada de sur a oeste por el río del baobab, enormemente caudaloso y de cauces profundos, aptos para las embarcaciones de alto tonelaje, mismos que se tenía pensado usar.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarnos con un grupo de changeling en la ciudad que no dudaron en arremeter contra nuestras fuerzas.

Su número era inferior, bastó con que Azjub desplegara sus fuerzas para reducirles, condotiero al cual Girasol siguió durante todo el tiempo que este comandó a sus tropas. Para nuestra sorpresa, ni siquiera hubo bajas por parte de su ejército, aunque sí cien heridos de diferente gravedad, ellos se quedarían en la ciudad junto a una guarnición en caso de que los changeling regresaran.

No obstante, saltó a la vista una extensa nube de humo proveniente del puerto de la ciudad. Adelantándose al plan trazado, los changeling habían quemado toda embarcación abandonada en la ciudad, un total de veinte carabelas, quince galeras y otros navíos menores que estaban reparándose en los astilleros.

Partiendo de este hecho, los planes de navegar hasta la capital de Zimbabue se vieron cambiados por otros. Esa misma noche se tuvo que someter a votación qué acción realizar. Las reservas de los mercenarios también se acabarían. Tenían suficiente para dos meses más de campaña y el resto las usarían para regresar a Argia, podrían extender su estancia un mes adicional si Equestria se comprometía a avituallarles o si arrasaban el territorio agrario que vieran en el camino.

Ante estas posibilidades, Sunset sugirió la idea de dividir nuestras fuerzas y llegar a la capital desde dos frentes, el primero compuesto por las fuerzas de Azjub y el ejército novicio de las cebras, que conocían mejor la región.

El otro grupo estaría compuesto por el resto de las fuerzas, usando las habilidades de rastreo y exploración del ejército de la condotiera Qalb Maksur, en suma, idea que fue descartada por el inconveniente que podría suponer si los changeling arrastraban a ambas fuerzas a combatirse entre ellas, como ya muchas veces había ocurrido en el pasado.

Hablando con bastante experiencia, Horing Van Die Wolke, que era la más antigua de los condotieros y, por tradición, la más respetada de los mismos, propuso desplegar una trampa en la ciudad: para ello, las fuerzas de Azjub, Brown Sparrow y Qalb Maksur se guarnecerían en la ciudad y crearían en ella una suerte de fortaleza donde refugiarse y así atraer la atención de los changeling.

A esto, Azjub incluyó la propuesta de usar a los ciudadanos que habían regresado y que se refugiaban en sus casas para reparar las embarcaciones, o al menos fingir que así lo hacían, además de utilizar al ejército de cebras para fingir que estas regresaban a la ciudad. De esta forma, se daría la impresión de que, conociendo la deficiencia del combate naval entre changeling, se redoblaban esfuerzos para liberar la capital de Zimbabue.

Cuando Girasol preguntó por qué era tan importante el control de la capital de este reino. La chacal le respondió de forma impetuosa, casi como si se tratara de una pequeña, que el motivo principal de ingresar por Zimbabue y no Zebrica era porque Zimbabue tenía una extensa red de canales y ríos que conectaban a casi todas sus ciudades importantes y, más importante aún, había un río que conectaba su capital con dos ciudades de Zebrica, era un punto estratégico sin lugar a dudas.

El punto final de la estrategia recaía en movilizar al resto de los ejércitos afuera de la ciudad, esconderlos en distintas posiciones y desplegarlos en el momento adecuado. El problema que de inmediato observó Girasol fue que una estrategia así no funcionaría porque los changeling podrían desorganizar nuestras formaciones, por muy organizados que estuviéramos, bastaba con que copiaran a un grupo de nuestros aliados para crear confusión y si lo hacían, lucharían con todas las ventajas.

La respuesta de la anciana fue inmediata, aunque esta vez, destacó que su observación era correcta. Sin embargo, ahora contábamos con una ventaja que ellos desconocían: el olfato de los fénecos a cargo de Qalb Maksur, mismos que podían rastrear inmediatamente cualquier aroma, esta destreza sería suficiente para neutralizar la habilidad changeling de imitar a nuestras fuerzas.

En un inicio se sospechó de si las cebras refugiadas no eran en realidad changeling disfrazados, por lo cual, cualquiera iba en grupos de más de cuatro integrantes, incluso cuando se hacía uso de los baños. Tuvimos que redoblar la vigilancia sobre Girasol.

En cuestión de una semana observamos atentamente el nivel de articulación mágica que los mercenarios de Argia poseían. Cada Condotiero disponía de cinco carrosas mágicas, que flotaban gracias a unas runas mágicas, tres de estas portaban las raciones de alimento y avituallamiento, cada una, aun teniendo el tamaño de una carrosa común y corriente de cualquier pueblo de Equestria, poseía la capacidad de carga de una urca, alrededor de 500 a 700 toneladas de carga… y lo que más me llama la atención y me hace sugerir la captura de este artefacto, es que moverlo no suponía mayor dificultad que acarrear dos sacos de grano.

La cuarta carreta transportaba las armas, los condotieros se aseguraban de mantener estos artefactos bajo vigilancia y no dejaron que viésemos cómo funcionaban, aunque nos enteramos que los condotieros guardaban una suerte de llaves.

Lo que nos tomó por sorpresa fue lo bien preparados que se hallaban, el contenido de la quinta carreta tenía unos cuantos artefactos que facilitaron la fortificación de la ciudad, por una parte, una argamasa que se expandía para unir rocas o cualquier elemento sólido con una consistencia demasiado fuerte.

La construcción de estos muros de tres metros les tomó tan solo una tarde, disponer los lugares donde dormirían solo nos demostró lo bien organizados que en realidad estaban, los condotieros dormían con sus tropas respectivas o cerca de ellas. La cercanía de estos a sus tropas era mucho mayor de la que poseería un general Equestriano.

Los días subsiguientes, a intervalos durante las noches, grupos compuestos por diez combatientes salían rumbo a posiciones ya determinadas por la estrategia que los condotieros realizaron de forma conjunta, Girasol fue un testigo directo de estas discusiones y, aunque supuso que más de uno de los presentes mostrara disgusto, realizó una gran cantidad de preguntas al respecto.

Al cabo de tres días nuestras fuerzas se apostaron en el interior de la ciudad, teniendo como refugiados a las cebras que todavía trataban de reparar las embarcaciones o al menos efectuaban una buena actuación, la fortificación de la misma unía muros entre calles, ventanas, puentes, columnas e incluso tapaba puertas para asegurar un perímetro inexpugnable por tierra, los ballesteros, arqueros y los combatientes de aire se alojaron en los edificios más altos – que tenían entre siete a diez metros de altura – para usarlos a modo de torres.

Los ciudadanos se refugiaron en la biblioteca, en el ayuntamiento, en el museo y en dos palacios. Pastando, en vista de que los condotieros no pensaron ni por un segundo en compartir sus raciones, estaban cerca de agotar las reservas de los jardines y pronto se envió tres convoyes a recuperar el grano de tres molinos cercanos a la ciudad.

De saber esto, los changeling solo debían esperar a que las reservas de alimento se acabaran y el caos cundiera por dentro de los muros, Girasol se dio cuenta de este hecho casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de los condotieros, también advirtió que los ciudadanos habían reparado dos navíos.

El alimento de las cebras duraría para al menos tres días más y después solo quedaba la incertidumbre, los condotieros jamás lo explicitaron, pero estaban dispuestos a matarles de hambre o masacrarles para después culpar a los changeling una vez ganaran la guerra.

Sin embargo, Girasol interrumpió la discusión de los condotieros de forma abrupta para presentar un plan alterno, la condotiera chacal Horing Van die Wolke le concedió la palabra ante la impresión de los presentes, admitiendo que, por muy mercenarios que fueran, al final no les gustaba usar armas contra una población desarmada, aquello no les daba fama ni gloria y les quitaba futuros contratos.

Girasol explicó que si los changeling no atacaban debía ser porque ya tenían espías dentro de la ciudad, tal como se esperó desde un principio. De ser así, los changeling esperaban un indicio de ataque en las mejores circunstancias. Entonces, solo debían ofrecer estas circunstancias para que se abalanzaran a la ciudad.

Inmediatamente Azjub señaló que la distribución de nuestras fuerzas afuera de la ciudad también debía conocerse por parte de nuestros enemigos, mayor razón para que ellos tuvieran paciencia. Lo más probable era que conocieran la trampa preparada para ellos.

A lo que Girasol intervino con respeto, desglosando un mapa de la región y uno de Equestria, alegando que solo se debía cambiar una trampa por otra. En esta, se darían dos cebos distintos: el primero se basaba en ella, retirándose a Equestria para salvarse de la invasión Changeling, el segundo consistiría en el uso de las dos naves restauradas para dirigirse a la capital de Zimbabue en un intento desesperado por completar los objetivos de la campaña.

En otras palabras, Girasol quería dividir las fuerzas nuevamente, cosa que ocasionó que Brown Sparrow le respondiera con un no. Sus tropas de golpe relámpago tenía una preferencia extrema a luchar como bloque único y sus tácticas, para tener un desempeño óptimo, requerían de encontrarse en bloque o bien de coordinar sus movimientos en caso de separarse.

A lo cual intervino Qalb Maksur, dando buena fe de ello, por su parte, sus fuerzas eran más flexibles en este punto y contaban con la ventaja de no ser susceptibles de engaño por parte de los changeling, cada féneco tiene un olor propio que acompaña a su nombre, dijo y, además, su ejército era más especialista en la guerra de guerrillas e incursiones de número menor de alto riesgo y alta recompensa, además del rastreo y la habilidad casi natural de supervivencia que tenían los fénecos.

Malak Almawt señaló que sus fuerzas aéreas precisaban de confianza plena a la hora de luchar en el aire, volar como lo hacían sus tropas requería confianza uno por el otro y separarse contra changeling siempre supondría que estos podrían, en cualquier momento, confrontar ambas partes o confundirlas realizando un reemplazo a gran escala.

'Azim, con una jarra de cerveza en mano, secundó esta opinión, la infantería pesada que poseía requería de alta confianza entre ellos para generar las líneas férreas cuerpo a cuerpo y casi inexpugnables de sus tropas.

Azjub intervino al final, después de pensar el plan de Girasol, a primera vista era una pésima idea, pero, viendo cómo estaban dispuestas nuestras fuerzas y si se prestaba atención sobre la división de estas, era claro que la división podría realizarse por la especialidad de cada ejército, siempre y cuando tuviéramos la certeza de no caer en la paranoia de que nos enfrentaríamos a un ejército reemplazado.

'Azim reparó en que la táctica Changeling se basaba en forzar el cuerpo a cuerpo ni bien tenía la primera oportunidad, que nuestra victoria se basó en impedirles penetrar en nuestras filas y que la disposición del terreno, junto a las fuerzas de Horing Van die Wolke y de Malak Almawt tenían vigilado cualquier intento por parte de estos y reforzaban la línea divisoria.

Sobrayó que la táctica de reemplazar ejércitos que se dividían consistía en que los changeling se plegaban a toda velocidad a la fuerza a atacar y esta, por temor y confusión, no actuaba de forma veloz, lo que terminaba en un ataque implacable y en una victoria segura por parte de los changeling.

Azub intervino proponiendo que ambas partes del ejército conjunto no volvieran a encontrarse hasta hallarse en Argia, es decir, se dividirían por el resto de la campaña.

'Azim respondió diciendo que, la estrategia en principio era buena, pero a nivel táctico era difícil determinar qué ocurriría. Un reemplazado del segundo ejército podría pedirle ayuda a un camarada del primer ejército y así tenderle una trampa, o usar supuestos cadáveres del primer ejército para impresionar al segundo y, cuando bajaran la guardia, se levantarían e iniciaría una refriega, para escalar en una emboscada de la que no saldrían airosos en lo más mínimo.

Y aquí Horing Van die Wolke propuso una táctica que quitó toda duda, en caso de que ambos ejércitos se encontraran, estos debían ponerse en guardia de inmediato, señalizar a la distancia su dirección y avanzar en direcciones contrarias hasta no volver a verse, pasadas unas horas, ambos debían seguir con sus objetivos. Si es que no seguían ese procedimiento, el ataque debía ser contundente y lanzado a matar. Si se trataba de un soldado perdido o un superviviente, se le arrojarían suministros para una semana, lo suficiente para salir de la región y llegar hasta el puerto más cercano. Si se trataba de un herido, se le debía proveer de una brújula, un mapa y un suministro médico – que se basaba en antibióticos, gasas, aguja e hilo, un elixir de espinas, una pócima de energía y un bálsamo para alejar insectos y otras alimañas –.

Luego sabríamos que estos condotieros tenían todo un procedimiento para organizar la atención y el regreso de sus heridos a Argia.

Con todas estas determinaciones, se contaba con una táctica más que razonable.

Pero todavía quedaba en vista los detalles de los cebos que Girasol planteó. Aunque al principio parecía que ella deseaba escapar del lugar y regresar a Equestria con su guardia de mercenarios protegiéndola, en realidad planteó disfrazara su señuelo y enviarla por la ruta de regreso hasta las playas, mientras que ella estaría en los navíos con rumbo a la capital de Zimbabue.

En este punto, me parece que tomó por sorpresa a los condotieros, la anciana Horing Van die Wolke le aclaró que no habría marcha atrás si decidía ir al frente junto con ellos. A lo cual ella respondió que debía estar presente, esa guerra era de Equestria, así que debía seguir junto a sus soldados hasta el final, tal como haría una princesa y, aunque no fueran equestrianos, tendrían que protegerla si deseaban la recompensa.

Cabe destacar que los condotieros parecían encantados con esta supuesta princesa, y en este punto, si antes perdimos de vista el objetivo de nuestra misión, ahora le dimos la espalda por completo a Equestria y a las órdenes de la directora general, traicionando también al principado de Equestria.

A estas alturas, mi moral respecto al objetivo de la misión había decaído bastante, el bien de Equestria era algo superior a su vida y también sobre las nuestras y aunque hubiese querido desertar, me quedé ya por compromiso ante Equestria y para apoyar a esta yegua que, en ese momento, me pareció la verdadera hija de Celestia y creo que también a los presentes.

Con todo, al día siguiente cambiaríamos de plan de forma rotunda y esperábamos lo mejor ante un escenario que brindaba pocas esperanzas."


End file.
